Eine neue Chance
by Anja1986
Summary: Briarcliff ist geschlossen und Kit Walker will ein neues Leben beginnen mit seiner neuen Familie. Doch es kommt immer anders als man denkt...
1. Prolog

**Hallo meine Lieben, diese Geschichte wird eine AHS Asylum FanFiction über Jude und Kit. Zu diesem Zweck bitte die restlichen Geschehnisse nachdem Lana in der letzten Folge Kit verlassen hat ignorieren.**

 **Prolog**

 **Kit POV**

Ich blicke aus dem Fenster und sehe wie Lana mit ihrem Filmteam mein Grundstück verlässt. Erleichtert atme ich tief durch und bin auf der einen Seite zufrieden das sie weg ist und auf der anderen Seite, quält mich mein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich war nie ein Mensch gewesen der gerne gelogen hat und eigentlich konnte ich es auch nie besonders gut. Vielleicht hätte ich auch anders gehandelt, wenn Lana noch die Frau wäre, die ich damals in Briarcliff kennen gelernt habe aber so konnte und wollte ich ihr einfach nicht vertrauen. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. Mit einem sarkastischen Lachen blicke ich hinaus auf den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel. Sie wollte mir wirklich weiß machen, dass sie nie aufgehört hatte nach Jude zu suchen! Wozu? Für eine Story? Lana war zu einer Frau geworden, die nur an sich und ihren Erfolg dachte, warum sollte sie Judes Schicksal plötzlich kümmern. Damals in dem Cafe' war ihr Jude und Briarcliff völlig egal. Stattdessen erzählte sie voller Begeisterung über Lee Emerson, einen Mörder und Vergewaltiger. Noch immer steigt in mir die Wut hoch, wenn ich daran denke dass diesen kranken Serienmörder ein eigenes Buch gewidmet wird.

Ach Lana, was ist nur mit dir passiert? Meiner Freundin Lana, hätte ich so gern die Wahrheit gesagt und ihr gezeigt wie glücklich ich jetzt bin, aber nicht der Frau die sie jetzt ist. Wenn die ganze Welt dachte, dass Judy Martin gestorben sei, dann sollte es auch Lana denken. So oft hatte ich schon versagt, aber dieses Mal würde ich meine Familie beschützen. Ich hatte schon Grace und Alma verloren…..Jude würde ich nicht verlieren.

Ich höre die Hintertür und das laute Geschrei von Julia und Thomas, die aufgeregt mit vollen Einkaufstüten in die Küche stürzten.

„Daddy…Mama hat uns neue Stifte gekauft. Dürfen wir bitte malen gehen?"

Lächelnd drehe ich mich zu meinen Kindern „Sicher."

Mit einem freudigen Kinderlachen verschwanden die beiden. Das war meine Familie und ja, ich würde sie unter allen Umständen beschützen. Verträumt sehe ich den beiden noch immer nach obwohl sie längst in ihren Zimmern verschwunden waren.

„Kit? Kit? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich drehe mich um und blicke zu der blonden Frau, die mich mit ihren großen braunen Augen ansieht. Lächelnd gehe ich auf sie zu und gebe ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf dir Stirn.

„Ja alles ist in Ordnung, und das wird es auch bleiben."


	2. Ich bin Judy Martin

**Kapitel 1: Ich bin Judy Martin**

Der Abend verlief ruhig, zur ruhig für Judes Geschmack. Normalerweise war Kit ein sehr gesprächiger Mann und sehr offen, doch heute war er still, in sich gekehrt und nachdenklich. Etwas war definitiv nicht wie sonst und Jude machte sich Sorgen um den jungen Mann, mit dem sie nun schon seit über einem Jahr zusammen lebte und mit dem sie seit 5 Monaten das Bett teilte. Kit sagte ihr zwar, dass alles in Ordnung sei aber sein Verhalten ließ sie daran zweifeln. Nach dem Essen spielten Thomas und Julia noch eine Weile und Jude beobachtete wie Kit immer wieder nachdenklich aus dem Fenster sah. Auch die Kinder schienen die veränderte Stimmung ihres Vaters zu bemerken und sahen fragend zu der Frau, die sie als ihre Mutter akzeptiert hatten.

„Kinder, geht doch bitte schon umziehen und eure Zähne putzen. Ich komme gleich nach." Sagte Jude und blickte zu den beiden Kindern, die nur nickten und dann verschwanden.

Langsam ging Jude zu Kit, der noch immer aus dem Fenster starrte und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter „Kit? Sag mir jetzt bitte was los ist. Etwas stimmt nicht und ich möchte wissen was es ist, seit heute Nachmittag bist du so nachdenklich."

Seufzend drehte sich Kit um, er wollte Jude nicht belügen aber er hatte auch Angst ihr von Lanas Besuch zu erzählen. Jude hatte endlich die Geschehnisse aus Briarcliff verarbeitet und hatte sich wieder gefangen. Er wollte nicht, dass durch Lanas Besuch oder vielmehr durch ihre Recherchen alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen wurden. Er dachte daran, wie es Jude aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, als er ihr von dem Buch über Lee Emerson erzählte. Kurz darauf hatte sie ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt, die zu ihrer Einlieferung in Briarcliff führte. Er selbst hatte nie wirklich geglaubt dass sie Frank umgebracht hatte, sicher hielt er sie damals für ein mieses Miststück aber nie für eine Mörderin. Als sie ihm dann mit zitternder Stimme von der Misshandlung und der versuchten Vergewaltigung durch Lee Emerson erzählte, begann Kits Herz zu schmerzen. So lange war sie unschuldig in Briarcliff eingesperrt, allein mit ihren Ängsten und Schmerzen, niemand mit dem sie reden konnte, niemand der ihr glaubte. Konnte er es jetzt wirklich riskieren ihr von Lana zu erzählen?

„Kit?"

Statt zu antworten, zog er Jude einfach zu sich heran und schloss sie in eine tiefe Umarmung.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen, aber ich habe Angst davor es zu tun." Er löste die Umarmung etwas und sah Jude direkt in die Augen „Du weißt was du mir bedeutest oder? Ich verspreche dir, ich lasse nicht zu das jemand dir oder den Kindern weh tut." Kit atmete ein paarmal ein und aus und erzählte dann weiter „Ich hatte heute Besuch, Lana ist mit einem Kamerateam hier aufgetaucht und wollte eine große Widersehens Szene für ihre Show drehen. Sie….sie hat vieles über dich gefragt….fast nur über dich. Sie wusste das ich dich da rausgeholt habe und wollte wahrscheinlich eine Story daraus machen."

Kaum war der Name Lana gefallen, fielen Judes Gesichtszüge und ihr Gesicht wurde bleich. Sie wusste, dass Lana nicht mehr die Frau war die sie damals gewesen ist. Kit hatte ihr alles über das Gespräch nach der Signierstunde erzählt und das Lana Winters nur noch für den Erfolg lebte. Briarcliff war ihr gleichgültig geworden und auch die sabbernden Verrückten da drin, wie sie sie nannte. Letztlich hatte sie es zwar geschafft das Sanatorium zu schließen aber nicht aus Gründen der Gerechtigkeit sondern aus Publicity. Jude schluckte schwer aber nickte, sie wollte nicht zu einer Story in einer miesen TV Show werden. Wann könnte sie endlich in Ruhe leben?

„Ok, und was hast du ihr gesagt? Wird sie noch einmal herkommen?"

Kit schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, ich denke nicht. Sie denkt…..ich habe ihr gesagt, dass du gestorben bist."

Es dauerte einen Moment bis Jude verstand, was Kit gerade gesagt hatte. Ungläubig und voller Wut über das gehörte, stieß sie Kit von sich und sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Du hast was gesagt?"

„Hör zu Jude, ich weiß das es nicht die beste Ausrede war aber ….."

Kit kam nicht dazu seinen Satz zu Ende zu bringen, da fiel ihm Jude lautstark ins Wort.

„Nicht die beste Ausrede? Soll das ein Scherz sein? Wie konntest du das tun?"

„Ich wollte dich beschützen Jude, ich wollte uns beschützen…es schien mir das einfachste zu sein um Lana ohne viele Fragen loszuwerden." Kit verteidigte sich und ging auf Jude zu, aber sie wich vor ihn zurück und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an, es waren keine Tränen der Trauer sondern der Wut und Enttäuschung.

„Das scheint es für euch Männer immer zu sein, das einfachste. Macht eine Frau Probleme, lasst sie uns einfach ausradieren. Das hat schon einmal einer mit mir gemacht wie du weißt und ich kann nicht fassen, dass du mir das gleiche antust wie dieser verdammte Hurensohn."

„Weißt du was, das ist nicht fair! Es ist nicht fair mich mit Howard zu vergleichen. Er wollte dich aus den Weg haben, ich will dich beschützen."

„Das ist egal…..das ist egal." Schrie Jude so laut, das Kit einen Schritt zurück wich. Lange hatte er nicht mehr solch einen Anfall von Wut bei ihr gesehen. Mit glasigen Augen sah sie zu Kit und schrie so laut, dass die Kinder die in der Tür standen vor Schreck wie gelähmt waren „Du weiß doch gar nicht wie das ist, wenn man dir deine Identität stiehlt und dir einer dein ganzes Leben und alles was du bist wegnimmt. Wenn du von einen Tag auf den anderen jemand anderes bist. Ich bin Judy Martin und nicht Bette Drake! Ich bin Judy Martin und ich werde niemals wieder jemand anderes sein…nie mehr. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Schockiert über Judes Ausbruch aber vor allem schockiert über sich selbst, stand Kit einfach nur da und sah wie Jude sich mit zitternden Händen die Tränen wegwischte. Langsam aber nur ganz langsam beruhigte sich Jude wieder und bemerkte jetzt erst Thomas und Julia. Es dauerte einen Moment um ihre Fassung wieder zu bekommen.

„Geht ins Bett Kinder, ich komme euch gleich zudecken." wies sie die Kinder an, die noch kurz zu ihren Vater sahen aber dann das taten was Jude verlangt hatte.

„Jude, hör zu…."

„Nein Kit, lass mich bitte einfach in Ruhe."

Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Kit, verließ Jude das Zimmer und ließ Kit allein zurück.


	3. Die Vergangenheit stirbt nie

**Zu aller erst möchte ich euch allen danken für die lieben Bewertungen die ihr mir geschrieben habt. Es macht gleich so viel mehr Spaß wenn man weiß das es den Leuten auch gefällt:-D. Nun viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2.**

 **Kapitel 2: Die Vergangenheit stirbt nie**

Kit saß allein in seinem Wohnzimmer, schaute nachdenklich auf den Fernseher und sah irgendeinen belanglosen Film. Es waren fast 2 Stunden vergangen, seitdem Jude ihn allein zurück gelassen hatte. Hatte er wirklich falsch gehandelt? Hätte er Lana die Wahrheit sagen sollen? Aber was wäre dann passiert? Jude hatte endlich keine Alpträume mehr und begann wieder ein ganz normales Leben zu führen, wie konnte er das guten Gewissens aufs Spiel setzten? Der Vergleich mit Howard tat Kit tief in seinem Herzen weh, er wusste wie sehr dieser Mistkerl Jude verletzt hatte. Seufzend stand Kit auf und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Er wusste nicht ob sie schon schlief aber er wollte sie nicht alleine lassen, sie sollte wissen dass er für sie da war. Wäre es Alma oder Grace, dann wäre Kit sofort hinterher gerannt um sie zu trösten aber Jude war anders. Sie brauchte ihre Zeit für sich, Zeit um zu verarbeiten und eventuell auch Zeit um ihren Ärger und ihren Frust heraus zu schreien. Bevor er zu Jude ging, warf er noch einen Blick in die Schlafzimmer seiner Kinder und sah die beiden wie zwei Engel schlafen. Er gab Thomas und Julia noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann den kleinen Flur entlang zum Schlafzimmer. Er sah das kleine Nachtlicht leuchten, Jude ließ es immer in der Nacht an, wenn es ihr nicht gut ging. Leise trat er ein und sah Jude mit dem Rücken zu ihm liegen. Er zog seine Hose und Shirt aus und kroch unter die Decke.

„Jude? Komm, ich weiß das du noch nicht schläfst." sagte er leise und stütze seinen Kopf auf seiner linken Faust ab.

Er und Jude waren seit 5 Monaten ein Paar und er kannte ihre Schlafgewohnheiten genau. Die Art wie sie im Schlaf atmete war anders und deswegen erkannte er sofort dass sie noch wach sein musste. Mit seiner rechten Hand streichelte er vorsichtig über ihre Schulter und war froh, dass sie ihn nicht wegstieß.

„Hör zu, es tut mir wirklich leid wenn ich dich verletzt habe, das war nie meine Absicht. Ich wollte dich nur beschützen und dieser Weg schien mir am besten. Ich dachte, wenn Lana glaubt das du…naja….nicht mehr da bist, dann lässt sie die Vergangenheit auf sich beruhen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie dir mit einem Kamerateam hinterher rennt und dich in die Öffentlichkeit zieht. Ich will das wir ein ganz normales Leben haben Jude. Die Kinder, du und ich. Ich will Briarcliff vergessen und einfach nur glücklich sein und das bin ich, aber nur solange ich weiß das es dir auch gut geht."

Jude hörte Kit aufmerksam zu, während sie ohne sich zu bewegen an die Wand starrte. Natürlich war Kit nicht wie der Monsignore und tief in ihrem inneren wusste Jude auch, dass er es nur tat um sie zu schützen. Langsam drehte sich Jude zu Kit um und sah ihn mit roten Augen an. Sofort erkannte Kit dass sie geweint haben musste und er hasste es zu wissen, dass er der Grund dafür war. Er strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und streichelte kurz aber liebevoll ihre Wange.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid Jude."

Jude atmete tief durch und schüttete leicht den Kopf „Das muss es nicht." sie atmete tief durch, setzte sich im Bett aufrecht hin und zog ihre Beine zu sich heran „Ich muss mich entschuldigen Kit, ich hätte nicht so herum schreien dürfen aber ich war plötzlich so geschockt und verletzt und….." sie schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Und was? Rede mit mir Jude, ich bin doch für dich da." Kit setzte sich ebenfalls hin und legte seinen Arm um Jude.

„Ich bekam plötzlich Angst…..immer wieder hörte ich den Namen Bette Drake in meinem Kopf und ich….ich wollte das nie mehr sein. Ich habe es so gehasst Bette Drake zu sein….ich will nicht mehr sie sein!" Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihre Wangen und Kit zog sie dichter zu sich heran.

„Du wirst auch nicht mehr sie sein, dass verspreche ich dir. Du bist Judy Martin und das wirst du auch bleiben. Ich wollte keine alten Wunden aufreißen, ich wollte einfach das die Vergangenheit auch Vergangenheit bleibt."

Unter Tränen lächelnd sah Jude zu Kit und gab ihn einen kurzen süßen Kuss „Aber die Vergangenheit stirbt nicht Kit, irgendwann holt einen die Vergangenheit ein. Glaube mir, ich weiß das. Aber vielleicht hast du es ja auch geschafft die Vergangenheit auszutricksen." Sie streichelte seine Wange und sah ihn aufrichtig an „Ich denke es war richtig was du getan hast. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so gewesen bin aber manchmal habe ich mein Temperament nicht unter Kontrolle."

„Dieses Temperament gehört zu dir und ich liebe es, genau wie den Rest von dir."

Kit zog Jude zu sich und presste seine Lippen auf ihre, während seine Hände unter ihr Nachthemd wanderten.


	4. Was wir brauchen

**Vielen vielen lieben Dank für die schönen Bewertungen :-*. Dieses Kapitel ist rated M und ist wie immer, für den Fortlauf der Story nicht relevant. Wer keine Sexszenen mag, der überspringt bitte einfach das Kapitel, allen anderen viel Spaß :-D**

 **Kapitel 3: Was wir brauchen**

Jude spürte Kits warme Hände auf ihren Oberschenkeln und lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Viele Jahre hatte sich Judes Sexualleben nur in ihrem Kopf abgespielt. Als Nonne war es ihr untersagt Sex zu haben, auch wenn ihr dennoch einmal ein kleiner Ausrutscher passiert war. Später als Patientin in Briarcliff war die Vorstellung einer Affäre undenkbar. Die Männer dort waren nicht gerade Judes Typ gewesen und somit war sie zufriedener mit ihren eigenen Gedanken und Händen. Als Briarcliff dann an den Staat übergeben wurde und sie eine grässliche Zellengenossin nach der anderen bekam, wurden selbst ihre eigenen Berührungen immer weniger. Noch etwas später, war sie mit all möglichen Medikamenten ruhiggestellt, dass sie gänzlich das Gefühl für sich und ihren eigenen Körper verlor.

Doch dann änderte sich alles, als Kit sie aus Briarcliff rausholte und sie mit zu sich nach Hause nahm. Die erste Zeit verlief für Jude wie in einem Traum und sie konnte nicht wirklich unterscheiden, was real war und was nicht. Später als ihre Gedanken klarer wurden, konnte sie kaum glauben wo sie sich wirklich befand. Sie konnte nicht verstehen wieso er sie da rausgeholt hatte und mit zu sich nahm. Gerade Kit hatte sie mehr als einmal gedemütigt und gematert. Er war so liebevoll und führsorglich. So oft hatte Jude Alpträume in der Nacht und nie ließ er sie allein. Kaum hörte er sie in der Nacht schreien, war er bei ihr und ließ sie die ganze Nacht nicht mehr los. Zuerst war es nur ein unschuldiges Kuscheln, doch bald spürte Jude wie ihr Körper auf seine Berührungen reagierte und sie schämte sich für ihre Empfindungen. Da war dieser junge fürsorgliche Mann, der sich um sie kümmerte und sie dachte an Sex. Wochenlang unterdrückte Jude ihre Gedanken und hoffte, dass er nie bemerken würde wie sie fühlte.

Es war eines Morgens, als Kit wieder bei Jude geschlafen hatte nachdem sie einen schlimmen Alptraum hatte und schreiend in der Nacht aufwachte. Als Jude wach wurde, lag sie immer noch in Kits Armen und nahm an, dass er noch schlafen würde, weil er sie so fest an sich gedrückt hielt. Doch als sie zu ihm aufsah, sah sie dass er wach war und sie mit liebevollen Augen anblickte. Jude wusste nicht warum sie es tat und ob es wirklich das richtige wäre, aber ihre Gefühle waren stärker als ihr Verstand und somit gab sie ihn ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken einen Kuss. Es war ein kurzer aber liebevoller Kuss und Jude genoss den kurzen Augenblick, bis ihr klar wurde was sie gerade getan hatte. Peinlich berührt zog sie weg von Kit und versuchte Worte der Entschuldigung zu finden, doch das brauchte sie nicht. Mit einer schnellen Drehung lag Kit plötzlich auf ihr und küsste sie voller Leidenschaft. Es war das erste Mal das beide miteinander schliefen und das war jetzt 5 Monate her. In diesen 5 Monaten wurde Sex für beide ein wichtiger Bestandteil ihrer Beziehung und beide wussten steht's was der andere brauchte. Nie hätte Jude gedacht, noch in diesem Leben eine glückliche und ausgefüllte Beziehung zu führen und Kit hätte nie gedacht, nach Grace und Alma eine Frau noch einmal so sehr lieben zu können. Beide brauchten sich und beide fanden den Weg zu einander.

Kit streichelte Judes Oberschenkel mit einem einzelnen Finger und kam mit jeden sanften Strich ihrem Zentrum immer näher. Er liebte die kleinen Seufzer die sie machte, wenn seine Finger über ihre weiche Haut tanzten und das leise Wimmern, wenn seine Finger sich wieder von ihrer intimsten Stelle entfernten. Er konnte sie so verrückt machen und er wusste es. Er grinste als er an das eine Mal dachte, als er es mit seiner Neckerei übertrieben hatte und sie ihn angegiftet hatte wenn er es ihr jetzt nicht machen würde, würde sie es selbst zu Ende bringen.

Er spürte wie sich Jude in seinen Armen drehte und ohne den Kuss zu brechen zurück in die Kissen drückte. Sie war nun direkt über ihn und schob ihn immer wieder ihre heiße Zunge in seinen Mund, während seine Hände ihr Nachthemd nach oben zogen und er ihren schönen runden Hintern entblößte. Ein Stöhnen entkam ihr, als sie seine Hände auf ihren Arsch spürte und sie nach unten drückten. Langsam begann sie sich gegen ihn zu bewegen und Kits Erektion wurde schmerzlich hart. Er wollte sie jetzt aber er wusste auch, dass wenn Jude die Führungsposition haben wollte, dass sie sie nicht abtreten würde. Er packte sie an den Hüften und drückte sie härter gegen seine Männlichkeit in der Hoffnung, dass sie bemerken würde wie bereit er war.

Jude spürte seinen harten Penis durch den Stoff seiner Hose und grinste, sie liebte es zu spüren welch eine Wirkung sie auf ihn hatte. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinen Hosenbund und zogen sie bis zu seinen Knien hinunter. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie sein bestes Stück in die Hand nahm und ihn gegen ihre feuchte Mitte rieb. Sie umkreiste mit ihm mehrmals ihre Klitoris und stöhnte lustvoll auf. Ihre Augen verließen nie die von Kit und sie sah seine Dringlichkeit. Für den ersten Moment ließ sie sich langsam auf ihn nieder und genoss das Gefühl seiner Größe in sich. Doch sie behielt das langsame Tempo nicht bei, mit jedem auf und ab wurden ihre Bewegungen schneller und sie riet ihn hart. Kit verlor sich gänzlich in seiner Lust und beobachtete die schöne Frau auf ihm, er packte wieder ihre Hüften und hielt sie so, dass er von unten gegen sie stoßen konnte. Es war hektisch und hart und dennoch voller Liebe. Es dauerte bei diesem Tempo nicht lange und Jude spürte ihren Orgasmus immer näher kommen, sie warf den Kopf zurück in den Nacken und schrie seinen Namen. Das anspannen ihrer inneren Wände war zu viel für Kit und er kam mit einem tiefen Stöhnen kurz nach ihr.

Als ihr Orgasmus langsam nachließ, ließ sich Jude einfach nach vorn auf Kits Brust fallen. Sofort legte er seine Arme um sie und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Glücklich und befriedigt, schliefen beide ein in den Armen der Person die sie liebten.

 **Bewertungen sind steht's Willkommen :-D**


	5. Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht

**Kapitel 4: Die Wahrheit kommt ans Licht**

Nachdenklich saß Lana in einem kleinen Cafe' nicht weit weg von der Farm auf der Kit mit seinen Kindern lebte. Nach dem Gespräch mit Kit, beschloss Lana nicht nach Hause zu fahren sondern die Nacht in einem Motel zu verbringen. Sie musste das was Kit ihr erzählt hatte erst einmal verdauen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass Jude tot war. Wie gern hätte Lana sie noch einmal gesehen und mit ihr geredet.

Müde rieb sie sich die Augen und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee, während sie die meist langweiligen Gespräche der anderen Gäste lauschte. Meist war es uninteressantes dummes Getratsche von gelangweilten Hausfrauen, aber ein Gespräch erweckte plötzlich Lanas Aufsehen.

„Ich habe gestern diese Frau mit den beiden Walker Kindern getroffen. Mir ist nicht wohl bei den Gedanken, dass diese seltsamen Kinder bald in die gleiche Schule gehen sollen wie meine beiden Kinder." Sagte eine adrett gekleidete junge Frau um die 30.

„Die Kinder können ja nichts für die Familie, obwohl ich dich verstehen kann. Was für eine unchristliche Familie! Zwei Kinder von unterschiedlichen Frauen und dazu noch von unterschiedlicher Hautfarbe. Du kannst mir sagen was du willst aber dieser Kit Walker hat Dreck am Stecken. Jede Frau die er hatte kam oder war in einem Irrenhaus. Zuerst das schwarze Mädchen und dann diese seltsame Grace. Und jetzt hat er schon wieder eine neue Frau bei sich zu wohnen und die ist nicht weniger seltsam als die anderen zwei. Wie ich hörte soll sie auch aus dem Irrenhaus kommen." Sagte die andere junge Frau und blickte angewidert zu ihrer Freundin.

Lana hörte den Worten aufmerksam zu und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über die Intoleranz er Menschen.

„Ich lasse meine Kinder jedenfalls nicht mit diesen Kindern spielen. Es ist mir egal ob die Kinder unschuldig sind, es sind die Sprösslinge von Irren und das bleiben sie auch. Und dann erst diese neue Freundin von Walker! Ich habe gehört sie soll nicht nur aus dem Irrenhaus kommen, sondern früher eine Sängerin in Nachtbars gewesen sein. Du kannst dir ja dann sicher vorstellen was für eine sie ist."

„Sängerin? Also Maggi hat mir erzählt sie war Nonne bevor sie Patientin in Briarcliff wurde."

„Nonne?" lachte die eine Frau laut auf und warf gekünstelt den Kopf in den Nacken „Ich habe noch nie eine Nonne wie die gesehen. So oder so, diese Frau und Walker sind Abschaum und ich will sie nicht in meiner Nähe haben."

Geschockt blickte Lana in die Leere und ein seltsamer Verdacht breitete sich in ihr aus, doch das konnte nicht sein. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zu den zwei Frauen.

„Verzeihen Sie bitte, aber es war nicht zu überhören das sie über die Walker Familie sprachen. Wissen sie zufällig den Namen der Frau die dort lebt."

Fragend sahen die beiden Frauen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Nicht den ganzen Namen aber er nennt sie Jude."

Lanas Herz setzte einen Moment aus. Wie sollte das möglich sein? Gestern noch erzählte ihr Kit, dass Jude tot sei und nun das? War es möglich dass er sie angelogen hatte? Aber warum sollte er das tun? Sie waren doch Freunde. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Lana die beiden Frauen, warf einen 20 Dollar Schein auf ihren Tisch und verließ das Lokal. Sie ging zu dem Motel zurück und informierte ihre beiden Kameramänner, dass sie noch einmal zur Walker Farm fahren würden. Sollte Jude wirklich noch leben und bei Kit sein, dann würde Lana das erfahren. Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde und Lana und ihre beiden Handlanger waren auf den Weg zurück zu Kit.

Lana verspürte ein seltsames Gefühl in der Bauchgegend. Es war eine Mischung aus Nervosität und Wut. Sie fühlte sich verraten, verraten von einem Mann von dem sie glaubte er sei ihr Freund. Kit konnte sie einfach nicht so hinterhältig belogen haben, nicht Kit!

Auf Lanas Anweisung hin, parkten sie den Wagen einige Minuten weg von Kits Haus und schlichen sich leise an. Lana befahl unter keinen Umständen die Kamera auszumachen und so beobachteten sie eine Weile das noch ruhige Haus von Kit. Es vergingen fast 2 Stunden, als Lana das fröhliche lachen von Julia und Thomas vernahm. Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht als sie die beiden Kleinen fröhlich auf der Wiese spielen sah. Lana war kurz in Gedanken versunken, als sie an ihr eigenes Kind denken musste.

„Hey Lana….Lana….guck mal, ist sie das?" tippte einer der beiden Männer ihr auf die Schulter.

Lanas Blick folgte seinen Blick und sah eine blonde Frau auf der kleinen Treppe stehen. Jude! Es war einfach unglaublich, es war tatsächlich Jude und sie war am Leben.

 _‚_ _Kit du kleiner mieser Lügner.'_

Lana verspürte eine unglaubliche Wut in ihrem Bauch und sie hätte am liebsten sofort Kit zur Rede gestellt. Aber vielleicht war es auch gar nicht seine Schuld, vielleicht log er sie an weil Jude es wollte. Sie musste wieder an Wendy denken und wie manipulativ Jude sein konnte. Nein, vorerst war es besser im Verborgenen zu bleiben.

„Lana? Ist das die verrückte Nonne?" fragte er wieder und ließ Jude nicht aus den Augen.

„Ohja, das ist sie und wie ich sehe ist sie sehr lebendig." Sagte Lana verbittert und beobachtete Jude.

„Und die ist jetzt mit dem Kerl zusammen, den sie früher den Arsch grün und blau geschlagen hat? Was für Spielchen die wohl sonst noch spielen? Lana Baby, das wird eine echt unglaubliche Story."

Lana schüttelte den Kopf voller Unverständnis, doch als sie an den Blick in Kits Augen dachte, als er über Jude sprach, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Die zwei waren ein Liebespaar geworden.

„Ich verstehe nicht wie die beiden zusammen kommen konnten! Ich meine, sie hat ihn in Briarcliff so mies behandelt und auch mit ihren Rohrstock so schlimm verprügelt, dass er zwei Tage nicht sitzen konnte. Einmal hatte er die Strafe von Grace mit auf sich genommen und 40 Schläge von ihr bekommen. Ich verstehe nicht, wie er all das vergessen konnte."

„Vielleicht will er es gar nicht vergessen. Ich meine, weißt du genau wie lange da schon was läuft? Es gibt Typen die stehen darauf, wenn sie von einer Frau gezüchtigt werden. Vielleicht muss Blondie ja heute noch ab und zu ihren Rohrstock rausholen." Ein anzügliches Grinsen bildete sich auf den Gesicht der beiden Männer, als sie zu Jude sahen.

„Nein, Kit ist nicht so einer." Sagte Lana nachdenklich obwohl sie nicht sicher war, ob nicht doch etwas Wahres dran war.

„Bis vor ein paar Stunden hast du auch noch geglaubt, dass er dir gegenüber aufrichtig ist. Und jetzt sitzen wir hier im Gebüsch und beobachten die angebliche tote singende Nonne mit der Peitsche. Lana, komm schon…..das ist eine unglaublich gute Story. Es hat alles….Sex, Intrigen und Lügen. Alles nach was die Menschen verrückt sind."

Lana wusste, dass er recht hatte aber konnte sie das wirklich tun?


	6. Leute wie wir

**Kapitel 5: Leute wie wir**

Gut gelaunt fuhr Kit nach Hause nachdem er Julia und Thomas bei ihrer Nachbarin Amanda abgegeben hatte. Amanda Green war eine nette Frau Mitte 30 mit einem kleinen Sohn im selben Alter wie seine Kinder. Amanda war die einzige Frau in der ganzen Umgebung mit der er und Jude sich gut verstanden, vielleicht weil sie wie auch er und Jude eine „Aussätzige" war. Sie war nicht verheiratet und hatte keinen Vater für ihren kleinen Sohn, und das reichte schon um sie für nicht Gesellschaftsfähig zu befinden. Amanda zog vor 8 Monaten in das kleine Haus etwa 10 Minuten von Kits Farm entfernt und gestern hatte er sich endlich getraut sie zu fragen, ob sie eine Nacht auf Julia und Thomas aufpassen würde, damit er und Jude einen Abend ganz für sich allein haben würden. Ohne zu zögern, hatte die junge Frau zugestimmt und ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern einen schönen Abend gewünscht. Es war das erste Mal, dass seine Kinder woanders übernachten würden und ein bisschen unwohl war ihm doch bei den Gedanken aber er und Jude brauchten etwas Zeit nur für sich. Es hatte wirklich sehr lange gedauert, Jude zu überzeugen mit ihm Essen zu gehen und es würde auch das erste Mal sein, dass beide allein als Liebespaar ausgingen. Kit wusste ebenso gut wie Jude, was die Leute von ihnen hielten und normalerweise wäre es ihm egal aber da waren ja noch Julia und Thomas und er wollte nicht, dass die beiden wie geächtete aufwuchsen. Das Einkaufen und die Nachmittage auf dem Spielplatz waren meist schon schlimm, denn es gab wirklich niemanden der für ihn und ganz besonders für Jude ein freundliches Wort übrig hatte. Meist mussten Thomas und Julia sogar allein spielen, weil die Eltern der anderen Kinder sie von ihnen wegzogen. Es brach Kit jedes Mal auf neue das Herz wenn er sah wie traurig seine Kinder nach Hause kamen und wie niedergeschmettert Jude war. Er wusste, dass Jude sich für die Abneigung die den Kindern entgegen gebracht wurden die Schuld gab, doch das war nicht richtig. Schon lange bevor er Jude kannte, war Kit ein ausgestoßener weil er Alma geheiratet hatte.

Als er wieder Zuhause ankam, parkte er seinen Wagen und schüttelte alle Gedanken ab. Dieser Abend war nicht dazu da sich Gedanken zu machen, sondern um das erste echte Date mit seiner Jude zu haben. Es würde ein wundervoller Abend werden, dessen war Kit sich sicher. Er stieg aus dem Auto und betrat sein Haus.

„Jude? Julia und Thomas sind jetzt bei Amanda. Können wir los? Der Tisch ist schon reserviert."

Er warf einen Blick auf Jude die in einem Knielangen violetten Kleid vor ihm stand und ihn nicht ganz so glücklich ansah.

„Du siehst unglaublich aus Jude." lächelte Kit und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Jude seufzte nur und sah Kit an mit einer Mischung aus Unbehagen und Nervosität.

„Ich nehme an, ich kann dir diesen Abend nicht ausreden oder?" Jude hatte keine Lust sich den ganzen Abend von diesen Vorstadtspießern begaffen zu lassen. Sie wusste wie die Leute über sie dachten und seitdem bekannt wurde, dass sie und Kit ein Paar waren wurden die Blicke noch schlimmer. Sie war 21 Jahre älter als Kit und das erregte noch mehr Aufsehen. Manchmal glaubte Jude, sie sei in der falschen Zeit geboren worden.

„Komm schon Jude, dass wird unser erstes richtiges Date und ich möchte mit dir einen schönen Abend verbringen. Wir können uns nicht ewig hier zurückziehen und du weißt das."

Kit sah ihr tief in die Augen und hoffte, sie würde keinen Rückzieher machen.

„Ich weiß aber trotzdem hasse ich die Blicke der Leute. Das letzte Mal wurde ich so angesehen, als ich Patientin oder viel mehr Gefangene in Briarcliff wurde." sagte Jude und atmete tief durch.

„Vielleicht interpretierst du die Blicke auch falsch, vielleicht sind sie ja neidisch."

Jude zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Kit fragend an.

„Neidisch?"

„Sicher, nicht jede Frau in der Stadt ist mit so einem jungen gutaussehenden Mann wie mir zusammen." lachte Kit und nahm dann Judes Gesicht zwischen seine Hände „Und nicht jeder Mann hier, hat so eine schöne Frau wie dich." langsam gab er ihr einen liebevollen Kuss und zog sie danach in eine enge Umarmung „Ich liebe dich Jude und alles andere ist mir egal."

Jude kuschelte sich an Kit und genoss den Augenblick. Kit hatte Recht, sie hatte ihn und die Kinder, was interessierten sie die anderen Leute? Zumal Jude selbst die meisten von denen nicht leiden konnte. Sie löste sich aus Kits Umarmung und sah ihn lächelnd an.

„Dann lass uns gehen, vielleicht denke ich wirklich zu viel nach."

Kit war froh, dass er Jude überzeugen konnte und gemeinsam verließen beide Hand in Hand das Haus und machten sich auf den Weg zu dem Restaurant in dem Kit einen Tisch reserviert hatte. Die Fahrt war nicht lange und schon nach 20 Minuten waren sie da. Kit parkte den Wagen und stieg aus um Jude die Tür zu öffnen. Noch immer hatte sie ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend aber sie sah wie sehr sich Kit auf den Abend freute und versuchte es zu ignorieren. Mit einen strahlenden Lächeln öffnete er ihr die Autotür und reichte ihr seine Hand. Gemeinsam betraten sie das Restaurant und blickten sich um, es war ziemlich voll und viele der Gesichter waren Jude und Kit bekannt. Jedoch blickte nicht ein einziges freundlich zu den beiden.

 _‚_ _Einfach ignorieren Jude.'_ ermahnte sie sich selbst und folgte Kit zu dem Mann am Tresen.

„Guten Abend, mein Name ist Kit Walker ich habe einen Tisch für zwei reservieren lassen."

Der Mann mit den schwarzen streng nach hinten gekämmten Haaren warf zuerst einen Blick auf Kit und dann sah er zu Jude.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sie müssen im falschen Restaurant sein. Wir haben keine Reservierung auf Walker." sagte er und wandte den Blick ab.

Kit verstand nicht was los war und lachte den Mann ungläubig an, Jude jedoch wusste genau was vor sich ging. Es ging hier nicht um eine versehentlich falsche Reservierung sondern es ging um sie und Kit.

„Das verstehe ich nicht, ich habe vor fast einer Woche schon reserviert also bitte…."

„Junger Mann! Wir haben keine Reservierung für Sie." sagte der Mann barsch und blickte Kit streng an.

„Das ist doch ein Witz, Sie haben ja nicht einmal in Ihr Buch gesehen. Was glauben Sie eigentlich mit wem Sie sprechen? Wir sind zahlende Gäste." Kit spürte die Wut in sich aufkommen und die Arroganz des Mannes verstärkte das nur.

Ein anzügliches Lächeln bildete sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes „Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß mit wem ich hier spreche. Sie wollen es wohl nicht akzeptieren, also muss ich wohl deutlicher werden. Eine neue Mitarbeiterin hatte Ihre Reservierung angenommen und wir haben sie wieder gestrichen. Leute wie Sie und ihre Freundin da, sind hier nicht erwünscht also bitte gehen sie. Wir brauchen hier weder Leute die aus einem Irrenhaus kommen noch ehemalige kleine Nachtclub Flittchen." verächtlich sah er zu Jude.

Jude schloss die Augen und spürte wie ihr Herz raste, sie schluckte alle Empfindungen die in diesen Moment über sie hereinbrachen hinunter. Sie hätte sich am liebsten in eine Ecke gesetzt und geweint aber das würde sie nicht tun. Sie würde diesen Leuten nicht die Genugtun gönnen, das sie sahen wie sehr sie diese Worte trafen. Sie legte sanft eine Hand auf Kits Oberarm und zog ihn ein Stück zurück. Sie sah in Kits Gesicht, wie sehr er mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfte.

„Kit? Kit….. komm, lass uns gehen." Jude zog an seinem Arm und spürte wie steif Kit vor Zorn war.

„Hören Sie auf ihre Freundin. Glauben Sie mir Mr. Walker, niemand hier würde sich auf Ihre Seite schlagen. Also gehen Sie jetzt, bevor sich Sie heraus schmeißen lasse."

Kit spürte wie seine Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten und am liebsten hätte er diesen Schnösel die Fresse poliert, aber er musste sich zusammen nehmen. Er musste auch an Jude und die Kinder denken. Am eigenen Leib hatte er erfahren wie schnell man an einem Ort wie Briarcliff landen konnte.

„Kit, komm lass uns gehen. Wir gehen woanders hin, es gibt bessere Orte als dieses Drecksloch." sagte Jude und warf den Mann am Tresen noch einen finsteren Blick zu. Sie zog Kit mit sich und beide verließen das Lokal.

Gemeinsam fuhren beide nach Hause und keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort. Sie wussten, dass sie nicht besonders geliebt waren aber heute erst spürten beide wie schlimm es tatsächlich war.


	7. Der Artikel

**Kapitel 6: Der Artikel**

Es war 5 Tage her, seitdem Lana herausfand, dass Jude immer noch am Leben war. Nach einem Gespräch mit ihrem Chefredakteur, hatte Lana sich überreden lassen den Artikel über Jude und Kit zu schreiben. Sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber der Artikel schrieb sich wie von selbst und Lana war sich sicher, es würde einschlagen wie eine Bombe. Ihre Jungs hatten recht, die Story hatte alles: Sex, Intrigen, Gewalt und eine Lovestory. Es war schon spät am Abend und Lana tippte die letzten Zeilen ihrer Story, als sie fertig war lass sie ihren Artikel noch einmal durch und seufzte. Vielleicht war das ihr bisher bester Artikel und doch war sie innerlich hin und her gerissen. Konnte sie das Kit und Jude wirklich antun? Kit war ihr Freund und auch wenn er gelogen hatte, war er ein guter Kerl. Und Jude? Zugegeben, es gab Zeiten da hätte Lana ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken Jude öffentlich bloßgestellt aber das war lange her. Sie dürfte die Frau hinter der harten Schwester Jude kennen lernen und musste gestehen, sie mochte sie. Jude half ihr wieder rauszukommen aus Briarcliff und Lana hatte sich dafür nie bedankt. Aber musste sie das überhaupt? Nur wegen Jude war sie im Irrenhaus gelandet. Seufzend ließ Lana den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen und überlegte was sie nun tun sollte. Es vergingen einige Minuten bis Lana wieder den Kopf hob und sich eine Zigarette anzündete. Nochmals lass sie ihren Artikel und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das konnte sie weder Kit noch Jude antun. Jude hatte bereut was sie damals tat und Lana hatte ihr vergeben, als sie ihr Versprechen eingelöst hatte und sie aus Briarcliff herausholte. Morgen würde sie mit ihren Chef sprechen und ihm sagen, dass sie ihren Artikel nicht veröffentlichen würde. Vielleicht war das ein Rückschlag für ihre Karriere aber es war das Richtige. Lana rieb sich die Augen und gähnte, sie brauchte dringend Schlaf. Sie nahm ihre Handtasche und verließ ihr Büro. Das Gespräch mit Louis ihrem Chef würde hart werden, aber das war ihr Leben doch schon immer gewesen. Lana verließ den Verlag und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

„Lana? Lana? Bist du noch im Büro? Louis fragt wegen deinen Artikel, er möchte dass er morgen noch erscheint. Lana?" Gina war eine junge Frau die seit einigen Wochen als Lanas Rechthand beim Verlag arbeitet. Für gewöhnlich war Lana meist bis Mitternacht im Büro und Gina war verwundert sie heute nicht anzutreffen. Der Blick der jungen Frau fiel auf den Schreibtisch wo noch immer der Artikel lag. Gina nahm ihn in die Hand und begann zu lesen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie begann zu kichern. Das war mit Abstand der pikanteste Artikel den sie je gelesen hatte, schon allein der Titel sprach Bände. Fröhlich verließ die junge Frau das Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Boss.

„Mr. Anderson, Lana war leider nicht mehr in ihrem Büro aber sie hat den Artikel fertig, er lag auf ihrem Schreibtisch."

Mr. Anderson der Boss der Verlags war ein Mann um die Sechzig mit Brat und strengem Blick. Ein Artikel musste wirklich gut sein, bevor er ihn in die Druckerei gab aber Lana Winters lieferte immer eine erstklassige Arbeit ab und er war überzeugt, dass es dieses Mal auch so sein würde. Ohne ein Wort nahm er das Blatt Papier entgegen und begann zu lesen.

 _Die Nonne und ihr Prügelknabe_

Er lachte laut los, als er den Titel lass.

„Oh Lana, mein Kind ich wusste du enttäuscht mich nicht. Das geht sofort in die Druckerei und neben den Artikel möchte ich das Bild haben war Larry von dieser verrückten Nonne geschossen hat. Die Leute sollen alle erfahren, was in ihrer Umgebung vor sich geht. Das wird eine Auflage!"

Zufrieden schickte er Gina mit den Artikel und dem Foto von Jude und den beiden Walker Kindern in die Druckerei. Schon morgen früh würde dieser Artikel auf dem Titelblatt seiner Zeitung zu sehen sein. Louis lehnte sich entspannt zurück und zündete sich eine Zigarre an.


	8. Wie eine Lawine

**Vielen lieben Dank für all die tollen Bewertungen. Ich freue mich so sehr, dass euch meine Geschichte so gefällt.**

 **Kapitel 7: Wie eine Lawine**

Lana hatte sich gerade auf den Weg zur Arbeit gemacht und fühlte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Bauchgegend. Sie müsste gleich ihrem Boss erklären, warum sie den versprochenen Artikel nicht veröffentlichen würde. Louis Anderson war ein strenger Chef und Lana bereitete sich innerlich schon auf eine Wuttirade vor. Nachdem sie noch eine Nacht über ihre Entscheidung nachgedacht hatte, war sie sich nun sicher, dass es das Richtige war. Kit und Jude würden nicht zum Opfer einer Hetzkampagne werden, die sie in die Wege geleitet hatte. Bevor sie zum Verlag ging, hielt Lana noch an einem kleinen Cafe' an um sich noch einen großen Becher Kaffee zu holen. Während sie in der Schlange wartete, überlegte sie sich schon, wie sie es Louis am besten erklären sollte. Doch sie wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als eine Frau mittleren Alters auf sie zu kam und sie bewundernd ansah.

„Verzeihung Miss, aber Sie sind doch Lana Winters oder?"

Lana blickte die Frau freundlich an und nahm an, dass sie vielleicht ein Autogramm wollte. Ihr Buch war immerhin eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe und viele Leute erkannten sie seitdem auf der Straße.

„Ja, das ist richtig. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte Lana mit einem stolzen Lächeln.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich ein großer Fan von Ihnen bin. Endlich mal eine Frau die die Öffentlichkeit aufklärt. Als ich heute Morgen Ihren neuen Artikel lass, bekam ich eine richtige Gänsehaut. Es ist kaum zu fassen was für Leute in unserer Gegend wohnen." Sagte die Frau und schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf.

Lanas Lächeln verschwand in diesen Moment. Welcher Artikel? Sie hatte keinen neuen Artikel herausgegeben.

„Verzeihung Miss aber von welchem Artikel sprechen Sie?" fragte Lana wieder und dachte zunächst die Frau müsse sich geirrt haben. Aber als sie die Zeitung in der Hand der anderen Dame sah, setzte ihr Herz einen Moment aus. Nein, das war nicht möglich.

„Na den auf der Titelseite der heutigen Ausgabe." Sie hielt Lana die Zeitung nun so hin, dass sie das Titelblatt genau sehen konnte. Mit zitternden Händen nahm Lana die Zeitung entgegen und wurde Kreidebleich. Es war ihr Artikel über Jude und Kit. Auf dem Titelblatt war in großen Lettern der Text ‚Die Nonne und ihr Prügelknabe' gedruckt und daneben war ein großes Bild von Jude.

„Aber….aber….das kann doch nicht sein." Flüsterte Lana zu sich selbst und drehte um, ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie zum nächsten Zeitungsladen und fand dort duzende Exemplare vor und ebenso viele Menschen die gebannt und angewidert ihren Artikel lasen.

 _‚_ _Nein, nein, nein das ist doch nicht möglich! Oh mein Gott.'_

Völlig schockiert und außer sich, rannte Lana zum Verlag und stürmte ohne zu Klopfen in das Büro von Mr. Anderson.

„Oh guten Morgen Lana, mein Goldmädchen." Lächelte der ältere Mann fröhlich mit seiner Zigarre im Mund und ging auf Lana zu, die wie angewurzelt in der Tür stand „Der Artikel ist der Wahnsinn meine Kleine, du hast wirklich den Riecher für eine pikante Story."

„Warten Sie Mr. Anderson, wieso wurde der Artikel gedruckt? Ich habe ihn nicht abgegeben, warum zum Teufel ist es in der Zeitung und auch noch auf dem Titelblatt?" Lana war außer sich, ihre Hände zitterten unaufhörlich und ihr Herz raste.

Irritiert sah Mr. Anderson sein neues Goldmädchen an „Ich weiß aber Gina hat ihn mir gestern noch gebracht. Warum bist du so wütend? Der Artikel ist ein riesen Erfolg, heute Morgen schon als ich herkam, hatten alle Leute unsere Zeitung in der Hand. Das ist eine Goldgrube meine Liebe. Ich hoffe wirklich du hast noch mehr über diese Verrückten."

„Dieser Artikel sollte nie gedruckt werden!" schrie Lana panisch und hatte Wuttränen in ihren Augen „Und diese Leute sind keine Verrückten, oh lieber Gott, dass muss ein Alptraum sein. Wach auf Lana…..aufwachen…"

Verständnislos blickte Anderson zu Lana und sah sie nun streng an „Jetzt beruhig dich Lana. Was soll dieses Theater? Du hast mir diesen Artikel versprochen und du stehst immer noch bei mir unter Vertrag, dass bedeutet, du schreibst was ich verlange! Zudem verstehe ich deinen plötzlichen Sinneswandel nicht, du bist doch die Frau die alle Schandtaten aufdecken will, die Leute hier haben ein Recht zu erfahren was für Menschen in ihrer Umgebung wohnen."

Tränen liefen über Lanas Gesicht und sie stolperte Rückwärts aus seinem Büro. Was hatte sie nur getan? Wie paralysiert ging sie zu ihrem Büro und fand dort Gina vor, die sie fröhlich ansah.

„RAUS!" schrei Lana die junge Frau an „Raus aus meinem Büro, sofort!"

Erschrocken sprang Gina zurück und wusste nicht was los war „Lana, was ist denn los?"

Lana spürte eine unglaubliche Wut in sich und am liebsten wäre sie auf Gina losgegangen „Was los ist? Du warst gestern in meinem Büro und hast meinen Artikel gestohlen."

Gina starrte Lana fassungslos an „Ich habe was getan? Ich habe nichts gestohlen!" verteidigte sie sich.

„Du hast ohne zu fragen meinen Artikel genommen und zum Boss gebracht. Dieser verdammte Artikel sollte nie gedruckt werden, weißt du eigentlich was das für Folgen haben kann? Nein, natürlich nicht! Soweit denkst du nicht. Raus jetzt und lass dich nicht mehr bei mir sehen." Schrei Lana wieder und ließ sich in den Sessel hinter ihrem Schreibtisch fallen.

Gina blickte Lana nun wütend an und schüttelte den Kopf „Du hast diesen Artikel selbst geschrieben Lana und ihn zugänglich für jeden hier liegen lassen. Also wenn das wirklich Konsequenzen hat, dann ist es deine Schuld!" Damit verließ Gina das Büro und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Verzweifelt ließ sie den Kopf auf den Tisch fallen und überlegte was sie nun tun sollte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es war gegen Mittag, als Jude sich mit den Kindern auf den Weg zum Spielplatz machte. Seit dem Vorfall im Restaurant hatte Jude es vermieden rauszugehen. Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie sich nicht ewig verstecken konnte und die Kinder hatten sie jetzt schon 2 Tage lang angebettelt wieder auf den Spielplatz zu dürfen. Sie spürte schon die Blicke der anderen auf sich, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal da waren. Sie hasste es so sehr aber Thomas und Juila hatten es nicht verdient darunter zu leiden, dass sie von allen gehasst wurde. Als Jude und die Kinder am Spielplatz ankamen, rannten die beiden freudestrahlend zu den Klettergerüsten und Jude setzte sich auf eine Bank, weit weg von den anderen Müttern. Sie nahm ihr Buch und begann zu lesen, somit konnte sie die vernichtenden Blicke ignorieren und sich in ihre eigene kleine Welt zurückziehen. Es vergingen einige Minuten, als Jude ein lautes Geschrei vernahm und aufsah.

„Ich will nicht, dass du mit diesen Kindern spielst. Komm schon Andrew, wir gehen. Und in Zukunft hältst du dich fern von der Walker Brut." Schrie eine Mutter und riss ihren kleinen Sohn weg von Thomas, der neben ihm im Sandkasten saß. Völlig schockiert blicke Thomas die schreiende Frau an und verstand nicht, warum sie so gemein war. Jude warf ihr Buch beiseite und rannte zu ihren Kindern.

„Was soll das? Als was bitte haben Sie gerade meine Kinder bezeichnet?" fragte Jude und stellte sich dicht vor die andere Frau, die sofort einen Schritt zurück wich.

„Andrew, geh deine Sachen holen! Los!" panisch schickte sie ihr Kind weg und sah Jude an, als würde sie gleich ihr Kind zum Mittag verspeisen wollen „Sie haben mich schon verstanden! Das Sie sich überhaupt noch hier sehen lassen, Sie haben wohl wirklich kein Schamgefühl oder? Ich sage es noch einmal, halten Sie ihre Kinder fern von meinem Sohn."

Jude musste heftig schlucken, bisher hatte sie nie eine Frau so direkt bloßgestellt. Mit einem Blick auf Thomas und Julia, sprach Jude so ruhig sie konnte „Ihr zwei geht bitte meine Sachen zusammen packen."

Immer noch irritiert nickten beide Kinder und liefen zu der Bank, auf der Jude vorher gesessen hatte. Nachdem die Kinder weg waren, wandte sich Jude wieder an die andere Frau.

„Was sollte das? Wenn Sie aus irgendeinen Grund ein Problem mit mir haben, dann sagen Sie es mir gefälligst ins Gesicht und halten die Kinder da raus." Jude sah die andere Frau wütend an und musste all ihre Kraft aufnehmen um ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ein Problem? Und ob ich ein Problem mit Ihnen habe Schwester Jude aus Briarcliff!" keifte die andere Frau und zog die Blicke der anderen Mütter auf sich, die nun alle verächtlich zu Jude schauten. Jude fühlte wie ihr Herz wie wild zu pochen begann, es war so lange her, dass sie Schwester Jude war. Sie sah sich kurz um, und blickte in die verbitterten Augen der Frauen die sie anstarrten. „Ja, wir wissen jetzt alles über Sie und ihre Perversionen! Sie waren Nonne in Briarcliff und haben dort ihre Patienten mit Rohrstöcken verprügelt. Solange bis Sie ihren Verstand verloren haben und einen Angestellten getötet haben. Wir wissen alles über Sie! Der Mord an diesen Mann konnte wohl nie wirklich aufgeklärt werden aber keine von uns nimmt Ihnen die Rolle der liebevollen Mutter ab. Sie sind eine Sadistin und vielleicht eine Mörderin und wir wollen Sie hier nicht."

Jude war so geschockt, dass sie nicht bemerkte wie eine der anderen Frauen eine Zeitung entgegen warf.

„Da, wir wissen allen und jeder hier weiß es. Gut das uns Miss Winters über Sie aufgeklärt hat." Rief eine andere Frau wütend.

Wie in Trance nahm Jude die Zeitung und erblickte ein Foto von sich auf der Titelseite mit der großen Überschrift **‚Die Nonne und ihr Prügelknabe'** und unter den Artikel stand der Name des Autors **‚Lana Winters'.** Jude spürte wie Tränen sich in ihren Augen bildeten und sie wollte einfach nur weg. Sie blickte noch einmal zu den Frauen auf, die sie voller Hass ansahen und wandte sich dann ab und ging langsam zu ihren Kindern.

„Verschwinde am besten aus der Stadt du Verrückte." Schrei eine Frau ihr noch nach.

Julia und Thomas sahen in das blasse und verstört schauende Gesicht der Frau, die sie liebten wie ihre eigene Mutter. Beide spürten die Aufruhe in Jude und nahmen ihre zitternden Hände in ihre.

„Wir gehen nach Hause Mama, wir spielen ohnehin lieber Zuhause." Versuchten die beiden Jude zu beruhigen und gemeinsam verließen sie den Spielplatz.


	9. Die Nonne und ihr Prügelknabe

**Kapitel 8: Die Nonne und ihr Prügelknabe**

 ** _Die Nonne und ihr Prügelknabe_**

 _Die meisten Leute würden es eine Liebesgeschichte nennen, eine Liebesgeschichte wie sie im Buche steht. Zwei Menschen die sich lieben und mit ihren Kindern zusammen auf einer Idyllischen Farm leben, in einem schönen kleinen Vorort von Boston. Doch hinter dieser perfekten Fassade lauert etwas Düsteres. Denn Kit Walker und Judy Martin die ich einst als Schwester Jude kannte, sind nicht die Leute die sie nach außen zu sein scheinen. Kit Walker saß einst in Briarcliff, einem Sanatorium für Geisteskranke Straftäter ein, weil er beschuldigt wurde mehrere Frauen auf bestialische Art und Weise ermordet zu haben und auch wenn seine Unschuld bewiesen wurde, so musste ich doch erfahren, dass er scheinheiliger Lügner ist. Wieviel Glauben können wir Menschen schenken, denen wir vertrauen und die uns mit unschuldigen Augen direkt ins Gesicht lügen? Aber möglicherweise und das ist meine Theorie, wurde er auch nur Opfer ein skrupellosen und manipulativen Frau. Eine Frau, die ohne jegliche Art von Gewissensbissen unschuldige Leute in Briarcliff einsperrte um ihre eigenen Schandtaten zu verwischen. Eine Frau, die nach außen hin eine strenge aber gute Christin war. Einer Dienerin Gottes, der man das Wohl der Patienten in Briarcliff anvertraute und die ihre Machtstellung schamlos ausnutzte. Schwester Jude war nicht die gute Seele die sie vorgab zu sein. Hinter verschlossenen Türen, entpuppte sie sich als niederträchtige Sadistin die ihre Patienten mit Vorliebe mit Rohrstöcken verprügelte bis sie nicht mehr sitzen konnten. Kit Walker war nur eines ihrer vielen Opfer und auch wenn ich es nicht glaube will, stellt sich mir die Frage wie ein Mann der von einer Frau so gedemütigt und misshandelt wurde, mit ihr unter einem Dach leben kann. Wie kann ein Vater die Erziehung seiner beiden Kinder einer Frau in die Hand legen, von der er weiß, dass sie den Hang zur Gewalttätigkeit im Blut hat? Denn ihre Prügelstrafen und ihr herablassendes Wesen sind nicht die schlimmsten Eigenschaften von Schwester Jude. Denn sie war nicht bis zum Ende, die Leiterin von Briarcliff. Wegen Mordes an einem Angestellten, wurde Judy Martin verurteilt den Rest ihres Lebens im Sanatorium zu verbringen. Viele sagten, sie wäre unschuldig und ein Hinterhalt wäre der Grund für ihre Einlieferung aber dennoch konnte der Fall nie ganz aufgeklärt werden. Nachdem ich Briarcliff entfliehen konnte, hörte ich vom angeblichen Tod von Judy Martin und erfuhr erst Jahre später von Kit Walker dass sie noch am Leben war. Fast bettelt wurde ich von Walker gebeten ihm zu helfen die Frau zu retten, die uns das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Wieso war er so begierig darauf sie dort heraus zu holen? Dafür gab es nur eine Erklärung, die beiden waren schon länger ein Liebespaar als jeder für möglich gehalten hatte. Vielleicht begann ihre Beziehung schon als Judy Martin noch Schwester Jude war, eine Nonne die eine heimliche Affäre mit einen ihrer Patienten hatte. Einem ihr Schutzbefohlenen jungen Mann, der sich bedingungslos ihren Perversionen hingab! Nachdem das Sanatorium im Jahre 1968 dem Staat übergeben wurde, herrschte dort ein einziges Chaos und viele Unterlagen waren nicht mehr vollständig oder ganz verschwunden, so auch die Akte von Judy Martin aber ich fand durch langer Forschung die Akte einer Frau namens Betty Drake. Schwester Jude, Judy Martin und Betty Drake waren alle ein und dieselbe Person. Als ich herausfand, dass Betty Drake in die Obhut von Kit Walker übergeben wurde, begab ich mich auf den Weg zur Walker Farm um noch einmal die Frau zu sehen, die mich zu Unrecht in Briarcliff inhaftiert hatte. Ich beschloss ihr zu vergeben, doch Mr. Walker berichtete mir, dass sie vor einigen Monaten verstorben sei. Im guten Glauben an meinen alten Freund Kit, beschloss ich es auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Zu meinem großen Entsetzten musste ich nur kurz danach feststellen, dass er mich bewusst belogen hatte. Judy Martin war nicht tot und lebt einen ignorantes Leben an der Seite von Kit Walker. Sie mag die fürsorgliche Mutter von zwei Halbwaisen mimen aber ich kenne die wahre Judy Martin. Man sieht auf den ersten Blick eine schöne Frau, mit langen blonden Haaren und großen braunen Augen, aber dahinter verbirgt sie ihr wahres ich. Wer ist diese Frau? Schwester Jude, Judy Martin oder Betty Drake? Wahrscheinlich weiß das niemand, nicht einmal sie selbst aber eines weiß ich und das ist, dass sie nicht die Frau ist die sie zu sein scheint._

 _Lana Winters_


	10. Ohne mich wäre alles besser

**Kapitel 9: Ohne mich wäre alles besser**

Voller Panik, Angst und Wut fuhr Kit am späten Nachmittag nach Hause. Er konnte nicht glauben was nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor passiert war. Wie konnte Lana das nur seiner Familie antun? War sie wirklich so kalt geworden? Noch mehr quälte Kit die Frage wie Lana überhaupt von Jude erfahren konnte. Hatte sie ihm nachspioniert? Er hoffte und betete inständig, dass Jude den Artikel noch nicht gesehen hatte und er es ihr so schonend wie möglich beibringen konnte. Jude hatte in den letzten Jahren so viel durchgemacht, er wollte sie nicht leiden sehen. Die ganze verdammte Stadt hatte den Artikel gelesen und Kit wusste nicht, wie er noch mit seiner Familie das Haus verlassen sollte. Wieder dachte er an das Gespräch mit seinen vermeintlichen Freunden vor weniger als einer halben Stunde.

 _„_ _Hey Walker, musst du nach Hause? Pass auf das du nicht zu spät kommst, sonst wartet dein Frauchen schon mit dem Rohrstock." Rief lauthals lachend ein Mann, den Kit für seinen Freund hielt. Noch immer hörte er das schallende Gelächter der anderen Männer. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste er noch nicht, was diese dumme Anspielung sollte, doch die Kommentare wurden immer deutlicher „Sag mal Walker, musst du sie im Bett mit Schwester ansprechen?". Schwester? Woher wussten diese Männer so genau Bescheid? Mit fragenden Blick, sah Kit zu den anderen Männern die immer noch lachten. Einer trat aus der Menge und gab Kit die Zeitung, wobei er ihm auf die Schulter klopfte und weiter lachte. Kopfschüttelnd blickte Kit auf die Titelseite der Anderson Post und konnte es nicht glauben. Auf dem Titelblatt von dieser Klatschzeitung war ein großes Foto von Jude gedruckt und die Worte über ihrem Bild sprachen Bände. Mit blassen und fassungslosen Gesicht lass Kit den Artikel und hatte das Gefühl erbrechen zu müssen. Er musste nach Hause, er musste sofort zu seiner Familie. Er schenkte den Männern keinerlei Beachtung mehr und rannte zu seinem Wagen._

Endlich kam Kit Zuhause an und rannte sofort in sein Haus in der Hoffnung Jude und seine Kinder wie immer fröhlich beim spielen zu finden. Doch als er das Haus betrat, herrschte eine Totenstille. Im Wohnzimmer brannte zwar das Licht aber es war niemand zu sehen. Nervös fuhr Kit mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare und sah sich um, auf dem Tisch entdeckte er eine geöffnete Flasche Rotwein und er wusste nun, dass Jude bereits Bescheid wusste.

„Jude? Jude? Wo bist du? Thomas? Julia?" rief Kit, doch er erhielt keine Antwort, dann sah er das die Tür zum Garten offen war und er eilte nach draußen. Ein leises Seufzen der Erleichterung entkam ihm, als er Jude auf der kleinen Terrasse sitzen sah. Sie hielt ein Glas Wein in der Hand und starrte regungslos in den Garten. Seit er Jude aus Briarcliff geholt hatte, hatte sie einen Tropfen Alkohol mehr getrunken. Er verfluchte Lana und ging langsam auf Jude zu, die sich noch immer nicht bewegte. Er kniete sich neben Jude hin und sah ihre roten und geschwollenen Augen. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre eiskalte Hand in seine.

„Judy, lass uns reingehen bitte, du bist eiskalt." seine Stimme war ruhig und liebevoll. Es brach ihm das Herz die Frau die er liebte so zu sehen „Wo sind Thomas und Julia?"

Jude schluckte schwer, sie fühlte sich kaum in der Lage zu sprechen und sie wagte es nicht Kit anzusehen. Sie schniefte und trank noch einen Schluck Wein „Ich…ich habe sie zu Amanda gebracht. Ich dachte da sind die beiden heute besser aufgehoben. Vielleicht….sind die beiden überall besser aufgehoben." Weitere Tränen liefen Jude über ihre Wangen und sie kämpfte immer noch hart damit, die Fassung zu bewahren.

Kit seufzte, er wusste Jude würde sich Vorwürfe machen.

„Judy komm, lass uns reingehen und über alles reden."

„Reden? Über was willst du noch reden Kit? Du….du hast doch selbst gelesen was in der Zeitung steht." Sie zeigte mit zitternden Finger auf die Zeitung in Kits Hand und blickte ihn dann das erste Mal an. In ihren Augen spielgelte sich die blanke Verzweiflung und Angst.

Kit nahm ihr das Glas Wein aus der Hand und stellte er neben den Stuhl ab, sanft nahm er ihre zitternden Hände in seine und zog sie zu sich hoch. Er spürte sofort wie sie mit dem Gleichgewicht kämpfte und stützte sie beim laufen. Er verfluchte Lana mit jeder Minute die verging mehr. War ihr überhaupt bewusst was sie getan hatte? Beide nahmen Platz auf der Couch und Kit legte seine Arme um Jude.

„Jude, wie lange hast du da draußen in der Kälte gesessen?" fragte er als er sanft ihre Arme rieb um sie ein wenige aufzuwärmen.

Jude aber ignorierte die Frage und schüttelte leicht den Kopf „Ich bin nicht gut für euch Kit! Weder für dich noch für die Kinder." Ihre Stimme war leise und gebrochen und dennoch verstand Kit jedes Wort.

Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch „Sag das nicht Judy." Er zog sie dichter zu sich heran und küsste liebevoll ihre Stirn „Die Kinder lieben dich….ich liebe dich. Dieser Artikel ist nicht als Schund und Lüge."

Jude löste sich aus Kits Umarmung und rutschte weg von ihm. Sie schrie ihn fast an und dennoch klang ihre Stimme so verletzlich wie zuvor.

„Nein, das ist er eben nicht! So vieles was dort über mich steht ist wahr. Ich habe so viele Dinge getan auf die ich nicht stolz bin und ich will nicht, dass die Menschen die ich liebe darunter leiden müssen. Du bist in diesem Artikel der arme liebe Kerl, der von einer verrückten herrschsüchtigen Frau beeinflusst wird. Aber ich….ich bin das Monster. Solange ich hier bin, werden Thomas und Julia niemals eine normale Kindheit haben, verstehst du das nicht? Du bist nicht das Problem sondern ich und das wissen die Leute. Vielleicht…..vielleicht sollte ich einfach….."

Noch bevor Jude zu Ende sprechen konnte, fiel ihr Kit ins Wort.

„Nein Judy, stop! Schluss damit! Hörst du? Ich will das nicht mehr hören. Du bist nicht das Problem, hast du mich verstanden? Das Problem ist Lana und der Dreck den sie geschrieben hat. Dieser Artikel ist voll von Lügen und Verleugnungen."

Ein freudloses Lachen entkam Jude, als sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischte „Aber das weiß niemand Kit. Niemand wird das glauben. Du warst nicht dabei, als diese Furien ihre Kinder von Thomas und Julia wegzogen. Es war….es war einfach so grausam. Wieso müssen die beiden für meine Sünden bezahlen? Ich kann damit nicht leben Kit, dafür liebe ich die beiden zu sehr."

Kit spürte einen Stich in der Brust als er an die schockierten und traurigen Gesichter seiner Kinder dachte. Vielleicht hatte Jude recht, hier würden sie kein normales Leben führen können.

„Dann lass uns von hier verschwinden und ein neues Leben anfangen. Wir verkaufen das Haus und ziehen woanders hin." Es war Kit ernst damit, er würde alles auf dieser Welt aufgeben aber niemals seine Familie.

„Das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen Kit. Das ist dein Zuhause, hier auf diesem Grundstück hast du Alma und Grace begraben, hier liegen alle Erinnerungen die Julia und Thomas noch an ihre Mütter haben."

Kit wurde nun auch zunehmend verzweifelter, denn er wusste das Jude Recht hatte. Aber was sollte er sonst tun? Jude einfach gehen lassen? Die Frau die er liebt verlieren und das nur wegen den Lügen einer Ehrgeizigen Reporterin. Seinen Kindern die Mutter nehmen?

„Dann sag mir was wir tun sollen Jude! Sag es mir." Schrie Kit sie an, er hasste es zu schreien aber in diesem Moment war die Angst Jude zu verlieren und vollkommen machtlos zu sein so groß.

Jude vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und schüttelte heftig den Kopf unter Tränen schrie sie „Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es nicht! Ich…ich weiß es nicht!"

Kit der nun selbst Tränen in den Augen hatte, zog seine weinende Freundin zu sich und hielt sie so fest er nur konnte. In diesen Moment wusste weder Kit noch Jude wie es weiter gehen sollte aber eines war sicher. Sie brauchten einander jetzt mehr als jemals zuvor. Es verging einige Zeit, bis Jude sich etwas beruhigt hatte und ihr Körper sich langsam in seinen Armen entspannte. Sanft küsste er ihre Stirn und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen, wir werden morgen überlegen was wir jetzt tun."

Jude hatte das Gefühl, jegliche Kraft hatte ihren Körper verlassen und so nickte sie nur kurz und ließ sich von Kit in ihr Schlafzimmer bringen.


	11. Sünder

**Kapitel 10: Sünder**

Nach einer langen und anstrengenden Messe in der St. Patricks Kathedrale, begab sich Kardinal Howard zurück zu seinem Wohnsitz in New York. Er betrat sein geräumiges Büro und setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch. Es war über 3 Jahre her, dass er Kardinal wurde und auch wenn das immer der Traum seines Lebens war, so spürte er wie diese große Bürde an ihm zog. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, allen nicht gerecht zu werden.

„Eminenz, verzeihen Sie die Störung aber wir haben einige beunruhigende Neuigkeiten erfahren von dem Erzbistum aus Boston." Einer der Bischöfe hatte Howards Büro betreten und hielt eine Zeitung in der Hand.

„Boston?" Timothy sah den anderen Mann unruhig an, es war lange her das er zuletzt an Boston dachte.

„Es geht um eine ehemalige Nonne, die nunja….vom Weg des Herren abgekommen ist. Sie war bis 1964 die Leiterin einer unserer Einrichtungen für Geisteskranke. Ein Sanatorium namens Briarcliff, Sie waren doch auch in Briarcliff bevor sie zum Kardinal wurden Eminenz. Kannten Sie eine Nonne namens Schwester Jude?"

Timothy hatte das Gefühl sein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Jude! Wie lange hatte er schon nicht mehr an sie gedacht? Ein Jahr? Zwei Jahre? Er wollte als er nach New York ging seine Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen und somit alles was ihm daran erinnerte.

„Ich…ähmm….ich weiß nicht genau. Ja, ich glaube ich kannte sie, aber nur ganz flüchtig. Aber ich hörte sie sei gestorben. Meines Wissens nach hat die arme Frau sich das Leben genommen!" Timothy hatte das Gefühl man würde ihm die Luft zum Atmen nehmen. Sein Herz pochte wie wild und seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen.

„Nein Eminenz, die Dame ist nicht tot. Offenbar gab es nach der Übernahme durch den Staat einige Ungereimtheiten. Jedenfalls gibt es einige ziemlich pikante Skandale im Zusammenhang mit dieser Frau und wir wollen nur ausschließen, dass Sie Eminenz nichts von den kranken Vorgängen in Briarcliff wussten."

Timothy wurde mit jedem Wort unwohler. War das nun das Ende? Es war bekannt, dass Jude nicht tot war. Was würde passieren, wenn man herausfand, dass er ihre Sterbeurkunde gefälscht hatte? Was wäre wenn sie über Gruber auspacken würde? Er hatte ihr sogar erzählt, dass er keine Jungfrau mehr war. Jude könnte das Ende seiner Karriere sein. Timothy schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals und versuchte sich seine Sorge nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Kranke Vorgänge? Bitte werden Sie etwas genauer, es war ein anstrengender Tag und ich wollte zeitig zu Bett gehen."

„Es tut mir Leid Sie gestört zu haben Eminenz aber diese Sache ist von höchster Wichtigkeit. Ich lasse Ihnen die Zeitung da und morgen früh, wird eine Pressekonferenz gegeben, wo Sie all diese abscheulichen Dinge von sich weisen werden."

Mit allen Formen der Höflichkeit verabschiedete sich der Bischof und ließ Timothy allein zurück. Wie in Trance starrte er auf die Zeitung die auf seinem Schreibtisch lag und hatte Angst zu lesen, was dort stand. Würde Jude wirklich alles auspacken? Natürlich würde sie, warum auch nicht? Mit zitternden Händen nahm er die Zeitung und erblickte ein Bild von seinen früheren seltenen Vogel.

„Jude." Flüsterte er leise und streifte mit seinen Fingern über das Bild. Seufzend begann er zu lesen und konnte kaum glauben was da stand.

 _‚_ _Jude und Walker? Kinder? Was zur Hölle geht da vor? Jude war eine Dienerin Gottes, sie würde doch nicht mit einem Mann…nein, ausgeschlossen.'_

Timothy lass weiter und atmete vorerst erleichtert auf, noch war sein Name nicht gefallen. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass das was er in Briarcliff geschehen war auch dort blieb. Begraben in einer verlassenen Ruine. Doch wie? Jude wusste alles über ihn, wie sollte er sie daran hindern alles auszupacken? Aber wenn sie das wollte, warum hat sie es noch nicht getan? Timothy spürte wie sein Kopf anfing zu schmerzen und er zog sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück. Er legte seine Roben ab und wollte fürs erste nur Schlafen.

„Na Timothy, jetzt bekommst du Angst oder?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Timothy um und hatte das Gefühl einen Geist zu sehen. Das war nicht möglich. Direkt vor ihm stand Jude und lächelte ihn verräterisch an. Sie trug die gleiche rote seidene Unterwäsche die er damals in ihren persönlichen Sachen sah.

„Jude? Nein, Sie können nicht hier sein." Flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr.

„Ach Timothy, hast du noch nicht gelernt, dass die Vergangenheit niemals stirbt? All deine Verbrechen werden bald aufgedeckt und was wirst du dann tun?" verführerisch schlich Jude um den sprachlosen Kardinal herum.

„Was…..wie kommen Sie hier herein? Ich….ich rufe den Sicherheitsdienst!" stammelte Timothy und griff nach dem Telefon, doch wurde durch Judes lautes Lachen abgelenkt.

„Genau Timothy, tu das! Und dann informier gleich alle, dass du ein schönes Zimmer in einem Sanatorium willst. Weißt du mein Lieber, ich bin nicht wirklich hier. Ich entspringe nur deiner Fantasie….sagen wir ich bin dein schlechtes Gewissen. Das heißt, wenn du jetzt jemanden rufst, dann werden sie leider niemanden hier sehen."

„Ich habe kein schlechtes Gewissen, ich habe immer das richtige getan." fuhr er Jude an und knallte den Hörer auf. Es gab einige Dinge im Leben, die Timothy Howard nicht hören wollte.

„Das richtige getan? Oh Timothy belüg dich doch nicht selbst. Du bist ein Lügner, ein Heuchler und ein Mörder. Ich weiß alles über dich und alles wird an die Oberfläche kommen. Du wusstest, das Arden ein Nazi im dritten Reich war und du wusstest von seinen unmenschlichen Experimenten. Du hast Shelly umgebracht und du hast dich von den Teufel vögeln lassen. Zudem hast du gelogen wo es nur ging. Du hast Jude in Briarcliff zurückgelassen und wolltest sie dort verrotten lassen. Hast du gehofft sie stirbt da als Namenloser niemand? Oh Timothy Howard, du bist so ein Hurensohn. Du spielst den jungfräulichen Kardinal und dabei bist du so unrein wie der Dreck auf den Straßen von New York. Du hast lange nicht an Jude gedacht oder? Aber wenn du es getan hast, hast du nicht an sie als treue Nonne zurück gedacht, der du deine Position verdankst. Du kleiner widerlicher Lustmolch."

Timothy sah in das vor Spott grinsende Gesicht der blonden Frau vor ihm und er spürte wie sein Blut zu kochen begann. Nein, Lüge….alles Lüge. Er war nicht so!

„Halten Sie endlich die Klappe…" rief er laut „Ich hatte niemals lüsterne Gedanken über Sie….niemals!"

Sie ließ sich lachend auf sein großen Bett fallen „Tatsächlich und warum trage ich jetzt nichts als diesen kleinen roten Fetzen? Du hattest nicht einmal den Anstand mir ein Höschen herbei zu denken, du kleiner scheinheiliger Penner."

Timothy geriet immer mehr in Bedrängnis „Ich…..ich…..ICH BIN EIN GUTER CHRIST!" schrie er nur und wusste nicht mehr was er noch sagen sollte.

„Ach Timothy es ist genug! Belüg dich nur weiter aber eines sage ich dir. Bald werden all deine Taten aufgedeckt werden und dann bist du am Ende. Willst du das wirklich miterleben? Als deine gute alte Freundin, gebe ich dir noch einen letzten Rat. Beende es selbst und erspare dir die Schmach vor aller Welt bloßgestellt zu werden." Sie stellte sich ganz dicht vor Timothys Gesicht, dass ihre Lippen fast seine berührten „Du bist ein Sünder….und alle werden es erfahren." Sie streichelte sanft seine Wange und blickte ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an „Stell dir nur die ganzen enttäuschten Gesichter vor….beende es Timothy und bete für die Vergebung deiner Sünden. Das ist die letzte Rettung für deine Seele. Leb wohl…."

Und noch bevor Timothy etwas sagen konnte, verschwand Judes Ebenbild und ließ ihn allein zurück. In dieser Nacht, betet der Kardinal von New York ein letztes Mal zu Gott und bat um die Vergebung all seiner Sünden. Erst am nächsten Morgen sollte man seine Leiche finden.


	12. Liebe, Sex und ungebetene Gäste

**Vielen lieben Dank für eure tollen Bewertungen. Noch eine kleine Anmerkung zu den einen Gast, der mich vor einigen Tagen bewertet hat. Ja, ich habe deine Bewertung gelöscht. Jeder kann gern Kritik äußern aber ich habe es nicht nötig mich persönlich beleidigen zulassen. Wenn dir Jude und Kit als Paar nicht gefallen, dann bitte ließ die Geschichte einfach nicht. Allen anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß.**

 **Dieses Kapitel ist rated M wegen sexueller Inhalte.**

 **Kapitel 11: Liebe, Sex und ungebetene Gäste**

Es war spät in der Nacht und Jude kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe. Sie war so schrecklich müde und doch konnte sie einfach nicht einschlafen. Der Tag hatte sehr an ihren Nerven gezerrt und sie grübelte die ganze Zeit, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach davon gerannt, so wie sie es früher tat. Doch mittlerweile wusste Jude, dass man nicht vor der Vergangenheit flüchten konnte. Zudem hatte sie das erste Mal in ihrem Leben ein Zuhause, ein richtiges Zuhause mit einem wundervollen Mann und zwei anbetungswürdigen Kindern. Sie hatte alles was sie jemals wollte und doch wollte das Schicksal nicht, dass sie glücklich war. Sie hatte Angst, Angst vor die Tür zugehen und sich den vernichtenden Blicken und dem Spott der kleinen Spießbürger aus zusetzten. Noch mehr hatte sie Angst um Julia und Thomas. Was wenn diese Hetzerei nicht enden würde? Niemals würden die Kinder ganz normal aufwachsen können. Sie wären von Anfang an zum Außenseiter verdammt und das alles nur wegen ihr. Immer wieder drehte sich Jude hin und her und wollte einfach nur einschlafen, einfach für einen kurzen Moment alles vergessen.

Kit lag neben Jude und konnte wie sie keinen Schlaf finden. Wieso hatte Lana das getan? War ihr ihre Karriere wirklich wichtiger als ihre alten Freunde und Leidensgenossen? Hatte sie überhaupt einen Moment an die Kinder gedacht? Wahrscheinlich nicht, wahrscheinlich betrachtete sie gerade ihr Werk und freute sich über die großartige Auflage. Kit wurde übel bei dem Gedanke, was war nur aus seiner Lana geworden? Aus seiner Freundin? Neben ihm spürte er wie sich Jude hin und her wälzte und Kit seufzte auf, er wünschte sie würde endlich etwas schlafen und ein bisschen Erholung finden.

„Judy? Hey, du solltest jetzt wirklich langsam schlafen." Flüsterte Kit und gab ihr einen süßen Kuss auf die Wange.

Kit hörte ein frustriertes Stöhnen und Jude drehte sich zu ihn um „Das versuche ich ja aber ich kann einfach nicht. Immer wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich diesen verdammten Artikel vor mir. Ich überlege die ganze Zeit, was wir nun tun sollen aber ich weiß es einfach nicht. Die Leute hier werden niemals vergessen was in dieser Zeitung stand. Wie sollen Julia und Thomas normal aufwachsen?"

Kit nickte, er verstand was Jude meinte aber im Gegensatz zu Jude, suchte er nicht die Schuld bei ihr. Jeder Mensch hatte sicher die ein oder andere Sache in der Vergangenheit getan, auf die er nicht Stolz war aber für ihn lag das in der Vergangenheit.

„Was ist schon normal Jude? Wir alle haben unsere Vergangenheit, auch die feinen Bürger in unsere Nachbarschaft. Niemand weiß, was dort hinter verschlossenen Türen passiert."

Jude setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah zu Kit herunter „Aber das ist es doch Kit, niemand weiß es weil es hinter verschlossenen Türen passiert! Unser gesamtes Privatleben und unsere Vergangenheit wird vor aller Welt herausposaunt und mit Füssen getreten. Ich weiß nicht weiter Kit, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Wir können doch die Kinder nicht ewig hier vor der Welt verstecken aber wir können auch nicht einfach vor die Tür gehen und so tun, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Du weiß doch selbst, was in dem Restaurant geschehen ist und das war bevor dieser Artikel gedruckt wurde. Es….es…..ist alles so….."

Kit nahm Judes Hände in seine „Hey komm Judy, es bringt doch jetzt nichts. Es ist fast 2 Uhr in der Nacht. Versuch dich etwas zu entspannen."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln ließ sich Jude zurück in die Kissen fallen und sah Kit mit nachdenklichen Blick an „Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Aber du musst mir ganz ehrlich antworten."

„Sicher, was ist es?" fragte Kit ruhig.

Jude atmete tief durch und kaute an ihrer Unterlippe „Bereust du manchmal, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast?"

Kits Herz sank für einen Moment, wie konnte sie nur so etwas denken?

„Jude, wie kommst du auf sowas? Nein, natürlich nicht. Habe ich dir jemals das Gefühl gegeben, dass es so sein könnte?" ernst sah Kit zu Jude.

„Nein hast du nicht aber sein wir doch mal ehrlich, dein Leben ist mit mir nicht gerade einfacher geworden."

Das erste Mal an diesen Abend lächelte Kit und rutschte nach unten, so dass er Jude genau in die Augen schauen konnte „Sicher hast du mein Leben verändert Jude aber nicht in dem Sinne wie du denkst. Ich bin glücklich mit dir und die Kinder lieben dich über alles, so wie ich." Langsam rutschte Kit noch dichter zu Jude und streichelte ihre Wange „Ich habe nicht eine einzige Sekunde meine Entscheidung bereut….nicht eine Einzige." Kit schloss die kleine Lücke zwischen ihnen und presste seine Lippen auf die von Jude. Er liebte diese Frau und er wollte, dass sie es spürte…..Emotional und Körperlich. Kit rollte sich über Jude, so dass er zwischen ihren Beinen lag und vertiefte den Kuss. Er verflechtete seine Hände mit ihren und begann seinen Weg von ihren Lippen zu ihren Hals zu küssen.

Jude schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl von Kits heißem Mund auf ihrer Haut. Sie spürte wie seine Fingerspitzen über ihre Arme glitten und es sendete einen wohligen Schauer durch ihren Körper. Es war süß und liebevoll. Kit schien immer zu wissen, was sie brauchte. Es gab Tage, da wollte Jude einfach nur ausgelassenen und wilden Sex aber es gab auch Tage wie heute, da wollte Jude nur eines…..geliebt werden. Sanft glitten seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten und massierten sie leicht durch das dünne Material ihres Nachthemdes. Immer weiter küsste er seinen Weg weiter nach unten und zog hier Nachthemd hoch und enthüllte ihren Bauch. Er platzierte kleine gehauchte Küsse über ihren Bauch und hörte ihre kleinen Seufzer. Kit streichelte sie oberhalb des Bundes ihres Slips und zog ihn dann langsam nach unten über ihre schönen langen Beine. Himmel, er liebte ihre Beine und am meisten liebte er es, wenn sie sich um seine Hüfte schlangen aber heute hatte er andere Pläne. Heute ging es nur um sie. Er setzte sich zwischen ihre Beine und entfernte ihren Slip ganz. Er beobachtete Jude einen Moment. Sie lag fast nackt vor ihm, mit halb gespreizten Beinen, ihre Augen waren geschlossen und immer wieder leckte sie sich über ihre Lippen in Erwartung auf das was nun kommen würde. Sie war wunderschön. Kit küsste ihren Knöchel und bewegte sich immer weiter zu ihrem Zentrum. Er vernahm ihren süßen Geruch und konnte es kaum erwarten seine Zunge über ihre intimste Stelle gleiten zu lassen. Er liebte es, sie bis zum Höhepunkt zu lecken.

Jude hatte noch immer die Augen geschlossen und genoss die liebevollen Berührungen von Kit. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben mit vielen Männern geschlafen aber nie zuvor hatte sie einen Liebhaber, der ihr so viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte wie Kit es tat. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie spürte wie seine Zunge von ihrem Eingang bis hoch zu ihrer Klitoris leckte. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entkam ihr und sie krallte sich in den Bettlacken fest.

Kit hörte Judes tiefes Stöhnen und lächelte, er liebte es ihr so viel Freude bereiten zu können. Während er sie weiterhin mit seiner Zunge verwöhnte, fanden seine Hände den Weg zu ihren Brüsten und zwickte immer wieder leicht in ihre harten Brustwarzen. Judes Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und ihre Hüfte begann gegen sein Gesicht zu bocken auf der Suche nach noch mehr Körperkontakt. Kit verstand ihre Signale sofort und packte Jude fest an der Hüfte. Er drückte seine Zunge fest auf ihre Klitoris und begann sie auf und ab zu bewegen ohne den Druck von ihr zu nehmen, während er langsam zwei Finger tief in sie schob.

Jude spürte wie Kits Finger begannen in sie zu pumpen und sie hatte das Gefühl innerlich gleich zu explodieren. Sie griff nach vorn und ihre Finger streiften durch Kits Haar, langsam hob sie ihren Oberkörper etwas und öffnete die Augen. Der Anblick von Kits Gesicht zwischen ihren weit gespreizten Beinen reichte aus, um sie noch dichter an den Rand ihres Orgasmus zu schicken. Jude spürte wie sie sich unter ihn versteifte und wie ein Kribbeln durch ihren ganzen Körper fuhr. Ihr Atmen wurde hektischer und ihre Hand krallte sich in Kits Haaren fest, als sie ihren Höhepunkt laut herausschrie.

Kit spürte wie Judes innere Wände sich um seine Finger ballten und er wusste, sie war soweit. Er beschleunigte das Tempo und fuhr immer und immer schneller mit seinen Fingern in und aus ihr heraus, bis sie mit einem lauten Stöhnen für ihn kam. Nachdem ihre Zuckungen langsam nachließen, zog er seine Finger aus ihr heraus und drückte noch einen letzten Kuss auf ihre Mitte. Kit selbst war immer noch schmerzlich hart und sehnte sich nach seiner eigenen Freilassung. Er kroch hoch zu Jude und blickte lächelnd in ihr entspanntes Gesicht. Erneut begann er sie zu küssen und Jude schlag sofort ihre Arme um ihn und presste ihren Körper fest an seinen. Sie spürte seine Erektion zwischen ihren Beinen und wollte ihn in sich fühlen.

Kit spürte die feuchte Hitze an der Spitze von seinem Penis und er wollte sie so sehr. Doch gerade, als Kit begann in sie zu schieben, vernahmen beide einen lautes Hämmern, was sie erschrocken zusammen fahren ließ. Wieder hörten beide ein unaufhörliches lautes Hämmern.

„Was ist das?" fragte Jude und drückte Kit nach oben in eine sitzende Position.

„Da hämmert jemand an der Tür." Kit stieg aus dem Bett und zog sich seine Hosen so schnell er konnte an.

 _‚_ _Diese verdammten Bastarde.'_

Jude sprang ebenfalls aus dem Bett und griff nach ihrem Morgenmantel. Wieder hämmerte es und Jude spürte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Ich werde nachsehen wer da ist, bleib du hier." Sagte Kit und ging zum Nachttisch und holte eine Pistole hervor. Er selbst verabscheute Waffen aber er hatte schon zu viel erlebt und er musste seine Familie beschützen. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, gab er Jude noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging dann langsam im Dunkeln durch den Flur zur Vordertür. Wieder hämmerte es gegen die Tür und Kit machte sich auf alles gefasst. Kurz bevor er bei der Tür ankam, hörte er leise Schritte hinter sich und er wusste genau wer hinter ihm war.

„Verdammt Jude, du sollst doch im Schlafzimmer bleiben." flüsterte er.

Jude schüttelte aber nur den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme. Seufzend schüttelte Kit den Kopf und schlich weiter zur Tür gefolgt von Jude.

„Kit? Kit? Komm, ich weiß das du da bist." Ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von draußen.

Fassungslos sahen sich Kit und Jude an.

„Das ist nicht wahr." Sagte Kit und spürte wieder die Wut in sich hochkommen. Er riss die Tür auf und starrte mit kalten Blick auf die Frau vor ihm „Was willst du Lana?"


	13. Ich muss es wissen

**Sorry für die Verspätung, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit kaum Zeit zum schreiben. Hoffe ihr bleibt trotzdem dabei. Viel Spaß**

 **Kapitel 12: Ich muss es wissen**

Lana wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, sie war vollkommen verzweifelt. Egal wohin sie ging, überall hatten die Leute die neuste Ausgabe der Anderson Post in der Hand. Wie konnte sie nur so nachlässig sein? Sie hätte diesen verdammten Artikel nie schreiben sollen. Lange überlegte Lana was sie nun tun sollte. Sie wusste sie musste zu Kit und Jude fahren aber sie hatte schreckliche Angst davor. Würden sie ihr überhaupt zu hören? Sie wusste es nicht aber sie wusste, dass sie es versuchen musste. Spät am Abend hatte Lana sich hinter der Steuer ihres Wagens gesetzt und verließ Boston und machte sich auf den Weg zur Walker Farm. Sie spürte ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend und mit jeder Meile die sie sich nährte, wurde sie nervöser. Auf der Fahrt, rauchte sie eine Zigarette nach der anderen um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen. Als sie schließlich bei Kits Farm abkam, war es bereits nach 2 Uhr und sie wusste nicht ob sie es wagen sollte jetzt dort aufzutauchen aber wenn sie warten würde, würde sie womöglich den Mut verlieren und so stieg sie aus und begann an die Tür zu klopfen. Zuerst geschah gar nichts und sie klopfte wieder, dieses Mal etwas energischer. Sie musste jetzt einfach mit ihnen reden.

„Kit? Kit? Komm, ich weiß das du da bist." Rief sie durch die Tür.

Erschrocken sprang Lana ein Stück zurück, als die Tür mit einem Mal aufgerissen wurde. Sie erblickte zuerst nur Kit, der sie mit eiskalten Augen anblickte. Nie zuvor hatte sie diesen Blick bei ihm gesehen und sie wusste, wie wütend er sein musste.

„Was willst du Lana?" seine Stimme war wie seine Augen kalt wie Eis und Lana wusste in diesen Moment nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Kit, hör zu…ich…ich muss." Lanas Stimme brach ab, als sie an Kit vorbei blickte und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder, Jude persönlich gegenüber stand. Sie stand einige Meter hinter Kit und verschränkte die Arme vor sich. Im Gegensatz zu Kit, sah sie in Judes Augen keine Wut oder Hass. Sie konnte den Blick der anderen Frau nicht deuten, nie war Jude eine Frau gewesen, die man leicht durchschauen konnte. Lana schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter und sah verzweifelt zu Jude „Jude, ich…..es tut mir alles so leid. Das war nicht meine Absicht."

„Es ist mitten in der Nacht Lana, deine scheinheilige Entschuldigung hätte auch bis morgen warten können, also was willst du wirklich? Ein paar neue Informationen für eine weitere tolle Story die dich in deiner Karriere voran bringt?" Kit stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Lana hin und blickte sie abschätzend an.

„Nein Kit, ich bin nur hier um mit euch zu reden, um mich zu entschuldigen. Ich habe doch die Kinder nicht aufgeweckt oder?" fragte Lana und sah abwechselnd von Jude zu Kit.

Kit schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf „Lana Winters, immer besorgt. Nun, wie wir lesen konnten sorgst du dich wirklich um die Kinder, immerhin müssen Julia und Thomas bei zwei verrückten aufwachsen."

Langsam trat Jude nach vorn und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Kits Arm. Sie wusste wie aufgebracht er sein musste und auch sie selbst, war innerlich vollkommen aufgewühlt.

„Du hast sie nicht geweckt, die Kinder sind bei einer Freundin zu besuch." Jude sprach ohne jegliche Art von Emotionen in ihrer Stimme und sah Lana ausdruckslos an.

Lana seufzte und fühlte sich so unwohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Was hatte sie auch erwartet? Eine freundliche Begrüßung?

„Gut. Kann ich bitte mit euch reden? Ich möchte euch einfach nur alles erklären, bitte." Flehend blicke Lana zu Jude und Kit.

„Ich glaube du hast nichts zu erklären Lana, wir haben gelesen was du von uns hältst. Die ganze Stadt hat es gelesen. Verschwinde und komm nicht mehr her." Kit trat zurück und wollte die Tür schließen, als er plötzlich Judes Hand auf seiner spürte. Er sah zur Seite und blickte Jude in die Augen. Er war verwundert, als Jude den Kopf schüttelte und seine Hand von der Türklinke nahm.

„Lass sie rein Kit." Sagte Jude leise.

Kit verstand nicht warum, Lana war drauf und dran ihr Leben zu zerstören und Jude wollte sich wirklich ihre Lügen anhören?

„Was? Warum? Jude, ich glaube nicht…."

„Lass sie rein Kit, der Schaden ist schon angerichtet aber ich möchte hören was sie zu sagen hat. Weißt du, wir beide haben das auch schon erlebt. Ich meine, dass man uns nicht zugehört hat. Ich habe den Menschen früher auch nicht zugehört, ich habe dir damals nicht zugehört. Ich möchte das nicht mehr. Ich will wissen was Lana zu sagen hat."

Mit sah von Jude zu Lana und seufzte „Also schön." Flüsterte er und gab Jude einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange „Aber nur dir zu liebe."

Lana beobachtete die beiden und hätte gelächelt, wenn die Situation nicht so verzwickt wäre. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass Jude diejenige wäre, die Verständnis für sie aufbringen würde. Sie musste einfach versuchen alles wieder ins Reine zu bringen. Sie sah wie Kit bei Seite trat und ihr deutete reinzukommen. Lana atmete tief durch und sah zu Jude.

„Danke Jude."

Jude sah Lana prüfend an und nickte nur. Sie musste einfach wissen, was Lana zu sagen hatte. Schon um selbst zu verstehen wieso sie es tat.

Kit führte Lana ins Wohnzimmer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust „Setz dich, wir sind gleich da."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort nahm er Jude an die Hand und führte sie zurück in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Noch immer trug Kit nichts als seine Hose und Jude nur ihren Morgenmantel, beides war für so ein Gespräch nicht gerade angemessen. Stillschweigend zogen sich beide an. Kit konnte auf der einen Seite verstehen, warum Jude Lana anhören wollte aber auf der anderen Seite, hatte er kein gutes Gefühl dabei.

„Jude? Bist du sicher, dass du mit ihr reden willst?" fragte Kit nachdem er sich angezogen hatte.

Jude schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte „Nein, ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht ganz sicher aber ich muss. Ich will und muss verstehen warum Lana diesen Artikel geschrieben hat. Ich muss die Wahrheit wissen, schon um selbst besser damit klar zukommen. Nichts was Lana jetzt noch sagt oder tut, kann die Situation noch verschlimmern oder? Das hoffe ich jedenfalls."

Jude sah Kits Skepsis und nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und gab ihn einen kurzen Kuss „Ich muss es einfach wissen. Wenn wir sie jetzt vor die Tür setzten, würde ich mich immer fragen, was sie uns sagen wollte."

„Fein, dann lass uns hören was sie zu sagen hat damit wir das schnell hinter uns bringen können." Kit gab Jude einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn und gemeinsam gingen beide zurück zu Lana.


	14. Wir haben das nicht verdient

**Kapitel 13: Wir haben das nicht verdient**

Lana wartete ungeduldig auf Jude und Kit, sie war so nervös wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wie sollte sie sich nur erklären? Würden ihr Kit und Jude verzeihen? Was wenn nicht? Würde sie damit klar kommen? Lana seufzte und ließ ihren Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifen. Sie erblickte einige Bilder, die meisten von Julia und Thomas. Die beiden Kinder grinsten fröhlich in die Kamera und Lanas Herz zog sich zusammen, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie schuld daran war wenn diese Kinder noch mehr Leid miterleben mussten. Hinter den Bildern der Kinder, entdeckte Lana jeweils ein schwarz-weiß-Foto von Grace und Alma und daneben, stand ein Foto von Jude und Kit. Es war ein schönes Foto. Lana war sich ziemlich sicher, dass eines der Kinder es gemacht haben musste. Jude und Kit schienen nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie fotografiert wurden. Es war eines der Fotos, dass wirklich ehrlich war und nicht gestellt. Beide saßen zusammen auf der Couch und Kit hatte seinen Arm um Jude gelegt. Sie schienen über irgendetwas gelacht zu haben. Lana lächelte, sie hatte Jude nie zuvor so lachen sehen. Es war wirklich ein wunderschönes Foto. Schnell wurde Lana in die Realität zurückgeholt, als sie hörte wie Jude und Kit sich wieder dem Wohnzimmer nährten.

Kit spürte ein großes Unbehagen in sich, er hatte Angst dass das Gespräch mit Lana die Situation noch verschlimmern könnte. Zudem war er zu wütend um überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Er wusste nicht mehr, wie er Lana einschätzen sollte. Damals in Briarcliff war sie seine Freundin und eine der aufrichtigsten Personen die er kannte, dann traf er sie bei ihrer Signierstunde und er erkannte, wie kalt und berechnend sie geworden war. Als sie dann kam um sich nach Jude zu erkundigen, war sie wieder wie seine alte Freundin Lana und dann kam der Artikel. Wer war die wahre Lana Winters? Kit wusste es nicht mehr. Er hielt Judes Hand fest, als beide wieder das Wohnzimmer betraten und sich gegenüber von Lana setzten.

Für einen ziemlich langen Moment herrschte absolute Stille, keiner wusste wie er am besten das Gespräch beginnen sollte. Es war eine peinliche Stille. Es war Jude die letztlich als erste sprach.

„Nun Lana, du wolltest mit uns reden. Wir sind hier….also?" Jude fixierte Lana mit ihren Blick und wartete ab, was die jüngere Frau zu sagen hatte.

Lana schüttelte den Kopf und sah Jude entschuldigend an „Zuerst möchte ich euch beiden sagen, dass ich das wirklich nicht wollte. Ja, es ist wahr ich habe diesen Artikel geschrieben und…."

Noch bevor Lana weiter reden konnte, fiel ihr Kit ins Wort „Aber warum? Warum hast du das getan?"

Das würde schwieriger werden, als sie dachte. Lana rieb sich die Stirn „Kit bitte, lass mich einfach ausreden! Ich will ganz ehrlich mit euch sein, ich war wütend. Ich war wirklich wütend, dass ein Mann von dem ich dachte, er sei mein Freund mich so belogen hatte. Du hast mir gesagt, dass Jude tot sei und ich war wirklich traurig darüber." Lana seufzte und sah zu Jude „Ich habe dich nachdem ich Briarcliff verlassen konnte nicht mehr gesehen. Ich habe mich in dieser Zeit vorrangig um mich gekümmert, ich dachte nach all dem was geschehen war, habe ich es verdient an mich selbst zu denken. Nachdem Kit damals bei meiner Signierstunde war, begann mein schlechtes Gewissen an mir zu nagen und ich begann nach dir zu suchen aber ich fand einfach nichts. Als ich dann endlich wusste wo ich dich finden kann, da war es augenscheinlich zu spät. Ich fühlte mich schlecht, dass wir nicht die Gelegenheit bekamen zu reden. Als ich dann aber erfuhr, dass du noch am Leben bist, da fühlte ich mich verraten." Lana warf einen Blick zu Kit und sah dann wieder zu Jude, die ihr aufmerksam zu hörte „Ich schrieb diesen Artikel, zuerst nur aus der Wut heraus. Dann bemerkte ich, dass es wie eine Art Puffer für mich war. Es war als könnte ich all meinen Frust einfach von mir schreiben und als der Artikel fertig war, da fühlte ich mich wirklich besser, als wäre mir eine Last von den Schultern genommen worden. Glaubt mir bitte, was ich euch jetzt erzähle….ich wollte nicht, dass der Artikel veröffentlicht wird. Ich habe ihn nicht für den Druck freigegeben, meine Assistentin fand ihn in meinem Büro als ich schon Zuhause war und gab ihn am meinen Boss weiter. Ich war am nächsten Tag ebenso schockiert wie ihr, als ich sah das er in der aktuellen Ausgabe war."

Ein kurzes freudloses Lachen entkam Jude „Niemand war so schockiert wie wir Lana!"

Lana biss sich auf die Unterlippe „Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr wütend seit aber es war wirklich nicht meine Schuld."

Kit hatte nun das Gefühl die Beherrschung zu verlieren, etwas was er nicht oft tat. Er lehnte sich bedrohlich nach vorn und sah Lana voller Wut an.

„Nicht deine Schuld? Verdammt Lana, hast du überhaupt eine Vorstellung davon was du angerichtet hast? Nicht nur das du uns vor aller Welt bloßgestellt hast, dieser Artikel ist voller Lügen. Du hast behauptet, dass wir beide schon in Briarcliff eine Affäre hatten, du hast uns als Verrückte abgestempelt, du hast mir unterstellt ich würde meine Kinder in die Hände einer….."

Jude hörte wie Kit die ganzen Beschuldigungen noch einmal wiederholte und sie hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Sie musste weg, auch wenn nur für einen Moment. Sie brauchte Zeit um sich zu sammeln. Sie stand auf, bevor Kit zu Ende sprechen konnte.

„Ich…ich werde uns einen Tee machen." Sagte sie bloß und verließ so schnell sie konnte das Wohnzimmer. Kit wollte ihr zuerst hinterher laufen aber er war froh, dass Jude für einen Moment das Zimmer verlassen hatte, so konnte er freier sprechen.

„Hör zu Lana, du scheinst wirklich keine Ahnung zu haben was du angerichtet hast. Weißt du wie Jude davon erfuhr? Sie war mit Thomas und Julia auf dem Spielplatz und die anderen Frauen dort haben sie vor den Augen der Kinder beschimpft. Thomas und Julia wurden vor allen Kindern als Brut bezeichnet. Du hast in deinen Artikel geschrieben, dass wohl niemand weiß wer Judy Martin wirklich ist. Ich weiß es Lana! Sie ist die Frau die ich liebe und eine wundervolle Mutter für Thomas und Julia." Kit schüttelte traurig den Kopf und konnte Lana nicht länger ansehen „Jude hat das nicht verdient…wir haben das nicht verdient. Nach allem was wir durchgemacht haben, wollten wir nichts weiter als ein normales Leben führen. Und jetzt sag mir Lana, wie sollen wir das jetzt noch?"

Fragend sah Kit zu Lana, die mit den Tränen kämpfte. Wie sollte sie Kit diese Frage beantworten? Sie selbst wusste darauf keine Antwort.


	15. Am Abgrund

**Kapitel 14: Am Abgrund stehen**

Jude war froh einen Moment ganz für sich zu haben, fast hatte sie befürchtet, dass Kit ihr folgen würde. Sie wusste wie führsorglich es war. Jude hatte heißes Wasser aufgesetzt und ging dann nach draußen, die kalte Novemberluft ließ sie zittern aber es war ihr egal. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss die Stille und den kalten Wind um sie herum. Sie nahm eine Zigarette, zündete sie an und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Sie spürte sofort wie sie wieder ruhiger wurde und sich langsam entspannte, eine Zigarette hatte ihr steht's geholfen ihr Nerven zu beruhigen und heute brauchte sie Beruhigung mehr denn je.

Noch einmal dachte sie genau über Lanas Worte nach und wusste nicht wirklich, ob sie ihr Glauben schenken sollte. Lana war vieles aber war sie wirklich so nachlässig? Aber andererseits, warum sollte sie hierher kommen, wenn es ihr nicht Leid täte? Oder steckte vielleicht eine neue Story dahinter? Nein, das konnte und wollte Jude nicht glauben. Dennoch hatte Jude Zweifel, selbst wenn Lana nicht vorhatte den Artikel zu veröffentlichen, so schrieb sie all diese verletzenden Dinge und das zeigte Jude deutlich, was sie von ihr hielt.

Jude warf ihre Zigarette weg und ging wieder zurück in die Küche um den Tee fertig zu machen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Im Wohnzimmer, saßen Lana und Kit immer noch zusammen und schauten sich gegenseitig an. Keiner sagte etwas für eine lange Zeit. Lana fühlte sich wirklich schrecklich aber auch etwas ungerecht behandelt. Sie war nicht allein Schuld an dieser Situation.

„Kit, ich weiß nicht wie ich das wieder gut machen soll aber es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig Leid. Ich wollte niemals eure Familie zerstören oder die Kinder damit hinein ziehen." Lana atmete tief durch und sah dann ernst zu Kit „Weißt du, ich finde es nicht fair, mir allein die Schuld zugeben. Zudem habe ich nicht nur Lügen in diesen Artikel geschrieben, vieles davon ist wahr und auch wenn du das anscheinend vergessen hast, so weiß ich es noch. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich halte Jude nicht für einen schlechten Menschen, wirklich nicht aber sie hat Dinge in Briarcliff getan…..schlimme Dinge, die ich nicht vergessen habe. Und du hast auch zu den Artikel beigetragen, hättest du mich nicht angelogen und gesagt, dass Jude tot sei so hätte ich diesen Artikel nicht geschrieben."

„Willst du jetzt wirklich mir die Schuld geben?" schnappte Kit auf und sah Lana mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Unverständnis an „Ich habe gelogen! Aber nur aus einem Grund, ich wollte meine Familie beschützen!"

„Vor wem den? Vor mir? Wieso denkst du so schlecht von mir Kit? Wir waren einmal Freunde!" Lana war mehr als enttäuscht von Kit und ließ es ihn spüren. Ihre Augen tadelten in geradezu.

„Ja….ach komm Lana, jetzt spiele nicht die Unschuld. Als du hierher kamst, um dich nach Jude zu erkundigen, da hattest du ein Kamerateam bei was unser Wiedersehen filmen sollte."

„Verdammt Kit, ich bin Reporterin! Natürlich habe ich auf eine Story gehofft aber doch nicht so. Ich bin wirklich mit guten Absichten zu dir gekommen…..damals….und auch heute. Ich bin nicht die Ruhmsüchtige Frau für die du mich augenscheinlich hältst. Es tut mir Leid ok, aber ich kann die Zeit nicht zurück drehen."

Kit vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und seufzte laut auf „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht kannst aber was sollen wir jetzt machen? Sag es mir Lana?"

Lana stand auf und setzte sich neben Kit, sie wusste nicht ob es die beste Idee war aber sie wollte ihm einfach zeigen, dass sie wirklich aus aufrichtigen Gründen hier war.

„Habt ihr zwei euch mal überlegt von hier weg zuziehen? Ich meine hier liegen so viele schlimme Erinnerungen und wenn ihr wirklich einen Neuanfang machen wollt, dann solltet ihr vielleicht alles hinter euch lassen. Ich kenne jemanden, der Immobilien in Kalifornien verkauft und ich bin sicher, ich könnte etwas Schönes für euch finden und das zu einem Freundschaftspreis. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sonst tun kann um euch zu helfen aber ich möchte wirklich etwas tun."

Skeptisch blickte Kit zu Lana und versuchte seine Wut für einen Moment zu vergessen „Ich habe auch schon daran gedacht aber Jude will das nicht."

„Aber warum denn nicht?" Lana konnte nicht verstehen warum Jude nicht weg wollte. Bei Kit hätte sie es verstehen können, diese Farm war sein Zuhause aber warum Jude das nicht wollte, war Lana schleierhaft.

„Weil man der Vergangenheit nicht entfliehen kann Lana, ich habe das schon so oft versucht aber irgendwann, holt einen die Vergangenheit ein." Jude blickte Lana mit einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an, den Lana nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war ein weiches aber auch unheimliches Lächeln „Irgendwann klopft sie an deiner Tür und du willst wieder wegrennen und wahrscheinlich, wirst du das auch tun. Du rennst und rennst und rennst aber irgendwann kommst du an einen Abgrund an und dann gibt es nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du stellst dich deiner Vergangenheit oder du springst über die Klippe. Ich stehe an diesen Abgrund und ich will nicht springen."

Lana stand auf und wollte gerade zu Jude gehen, als alle drei erschrocken aufsprangen. Ein lautes knallen schallte durch das Wohnzimmer und die Scherben der Fensterscheibe folgen durch den ganzen Raum. Ein lautes Grölen war draußen zu hören.

„Verpiss dich Walker…..du und deine sadistische Schlampe."

Kurz danach war das Quietschen von Autoreifen zu hören. Für einen Moment starrten alle geschockt zu der kaputten Fensterscheibe und den großen Stein am Boden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Milton, einer Stadt nicht weit von Boston entfernt saß ein schäbig aussehender Mann in einen 24 Stunden Cafe' und lass die neuste Ausgabe der Anderson Post. Mit jeden Satz, den er lass wurde sein Grinsen breiter und seine fauligen Zähne kamen zum Vorschein.

„Möchten Sie noch einen Kaffee Sir?" fragte die Bedienung und sah den verkommenen Mann etwas ängstlich an.

Ein dunkles und hämisches Lachen entkam den älteren Mann und er nickte freudig „Gern kleine Miss aber ich will auch noch etwas ganz anderes und nun weiß ich endlich wo ich es bekommen kann."

Die junge Frau schenkte schnell Kaffee nach und ging dann hastig zurück in die Küche.

Mit seinen dreckigen Fingern und angeschnittenen Nägeln streichelte er über das Bild von Miss Judy Martin und lächelte breit.

„Na wer hätte das gedacht, nun bekomme ich doch noch meine Chance. Vielen Dank Miss Winters."


	16. Zuhause ist da wo man liebt

**Kapitel 15: Zuhause ist da wo man liebt**

Nachdem sich Jude aus ihrer Schockstarre gelöst hatte, verließ sie wie in Trance das Wohnzimmer und holte einen Besen um die Scherben am Fußboden aufzufegen. Kit sah Jude besorgt an und versuchte mit ihr zu reden aber Jude schien nicht auf ihn zu reagieren. Sie kniete nur am Fußboden und sammelte ohne ein Wort zu sagen die Scherben auf. Besorgt beobachtete Lana die Situation und sah fragend zu Kit, der ebenso ratlos da stand und seine Freundin am Fußboden sitzen sah. Er seufzte laut auf und ging neben Jude in die Hocke.

„Judy, komm lass es. Das ist doch jetzt nicht wichtig, du wirst dich noch schneiden." Sagte er sanft und griff nach ihren Händen.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, es bringt ohnehin nichts. Das nächste Mal werden sie uns das ganze Haus anzünden, also wozu noch aufräumen." Judes Stimme war leise und gebrochen, es wurde ihr langsam alles zu viel und sie wusste nicht wie lange sie das noch aushalten sollte.

Lana wurde unterdessen das Ausmaß ihres Artikels immer mehr bewusst und es ließ ihr Herz sinken. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt und sie musste versuchen es wieder gut zu machen, um jeden Preis.

„Ihr solltet die Polizei rufen." Sagte Lana und sah zu Kit und Jude.

Kit jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah traurig zu Lana „Das bringt nichts, die Polizei hat ein Auge auf mich und das schon seit vielen Jahren. Als wir damals angegriffen wurden, damals als Alma und Grace hier lebten, da haben sie auch nichts getan und mir verstehen zugeben, dass ich selbst daran schuld sei. Glaub mir Lana, hier hilft uns niemand."

„Doch!" Lana ging zu Jude und Kit und kniete sich neben Jude auf den Fußboden „Ich werde euch helfen, das ist das mindeste was ich tun kann und ich will es tun. Es tut mir alles wirklich schrecklich leid und ich will es wieder gut machen. Ihr könnt nicht hier bleiben." Bittend sah sie zu Jude, die immer noch auf die Scherben sah und nicht mehr wusste, was zu tun war. Gehen oder bleiben, sich verstecken oder den Kampf aufnehmen, links oder rechts, oben oder unten….Jude wusste es nicht mehr.

„Lana hat Recht Judy, wir müssen weg hier. Lass uns die Farm verkaufen und irgendwo weit weg von hier neu anfangen, das haben wir verdient… wir und die Kinder haben ein Recht auf ein glückliches Leben. Ich weiß, dass du dich verpflichtet fühlst hier zu bleiben wegen den Kindern aber gerade wegen ihnen müssen wir weg. Julia und Thomas haben hier keine Zukunft, dafür werden die Leute hier sorgen." Als Jude noch immer nicht reagierte, nahm Kit ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und zwang sie ihn anzusehen „Jude, hast du verstanden was ich gerade gesagt habe? Wir müssen das Haus verkaufen und weggehen. Vielleicht…..vielleicht gibt es ja einen Ort wo du schon immer einmal hin wolltest, wir können hinfahren und dort bleiben. Die Grundstücke hier sind im Moment sehr gefragt und ich bin sicher, ich kann die Farm für einen guten Preis verkaufen. Komm schon Judy, sag etwas."

Lana beobachtete die beiden zusammen und erkannte die tiefe Liebe in Kits Augen, nie hätte sie gedacht dass ausgerechnet die beiden zusammen finden würden. Vorsichtig legte Lana eine Hand auf Judes Schulter und sprach leise „Wie gesagt, ich kenne einen guten Makler und ich kann ihn gleich anrufen."

Jude hörte nur wie von links und rechts auf sie eingeredet wurde, wie sollte sie jetzt so eine Entscheidung treffen? Sie war erschöpft und müde, körperlich und psychisch. Sie sah Kit an und nahm seine Hände in ihre „Ich…ich kann darüber jetzt keine Entscheidung treffen und was ist, wenn die Kinder nicht weg wollen?" Jude sah zur Seite und blickte Lana an und das erste Mal in dieser Nacht, schenkte sie Lana ein aufrichtiges wenn auch trauriges Lächeln „Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe Miss Lana Banana aber ich kann jetzt keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich muss das alles überdenken und im Moment bin ich einfach zu müde und ausgelaugt dazu."

Verständnisvoll nickte Lana und war froh, dass Jude überhaupt mit ihr sprach.

„Du solltest wirklich etwas schlafen Judy." Kit stand auf und zog Jude mit sich „Ich mache das weg, leg dich hin und ruh dich etwas aus."

Normalerweise würde Jude protestieren aber sie wusste, dass Kit Recht hatte. Sie war so schrecklich müde, müde von allem und so war ihr jedes Wort schon zu viel. Sie nickte nur und sah dann zu Lana „Es tut mir leid, aber ich glaube ich muss mich wirklich erst etwas hinlegen."

„Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung, wir können auch später weiter reden….das heißt, wenn ihr das wollt." Lana biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah die ältere Frau fragend an.

„Sicher." Sagte Jude kurz und knapp und sah dann wieder zu Kit.

„Ich komme später nach." Sagte Kit leise und gab Jude einen kurzen aber liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Lana beobachtete die Vertrautheit der beiden und hasste sich in diesen Moment selbst dafür, dass sie ihre Liebe zu einander so schändlich ausgeschlachtet und durch den Dreck gezogen hatte. Sie sah Jude nach, wie sie langsam das Wohnzimmer verließ und sah wieder zu Kit.

„Lana, ich frage dich jetzt etwas und ich will das du mir ehrlich antwortest und zwar nicht als Lana Winters die Reporterin sondern als Lana Winters meine Freundin." ernst sah Kit zu Lana und stellte sich dich vor sie.

„Kit, ich bin als deine Freundin hergekommen. Glaub mir, ich habe keine Hintergedanken."

„Ok, willst du uns wirklich helfen?" misstrauisch sah er zu Lana und versuchte ihren Blick zu deuten.

„Ja, natürlich…meine Güte Kit, wie oft soll ich es noch sagen? Ich weiß ich habe wirklich großen Mist gebaut aber ich will euch wirklich helfen." Aufrichtig sah sie zu Kit und wartete ab, was er noch zu sagen hatte.

„Gut, dann bitte ich dich, diesen Makler anzurufen. Jaja, ich weiß was Jude gesagt hat aber ich weiß auch, dass wir nicht länger hier bleiben sollten als nötig. Die oberste Priorität die ich habe, ist es meine Familie zu schützen und das kann ich hier nicht mehr. Ich werde mit Jude reden, sobald sie ausgeschlafen hat und dann werde ich das Haus und alles was dazu gehört verkaufen. Ich weiß nicht, wieviel ich dafür bekomme aber es wird genug sein um es in ein neues Haus zu investieren. Ich dachte immer, dies wäre mein Zuhause wo ich für immer und ewig mit meiner Familie leben werde aber soll ich dir was sagen Lana? Das stimmt nicht, Zuhause ist da wo die Menschen sind die man liebt."

Lana hörte Kits Worte und spürte ein großes Loch in ihrem Herzen. Wenn Zuhause da ist, wo die Menschen sind die man liebt, wo war dann ihr Zuhause?


	17. Tod einer alten Liebe

**Kapitel 16: Tod einer alten Liebe**

Jude hatte zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung sehr fest und gut geschlafen und als sie am nächsten Tag aufwachte, fühlte sie sich bei weitem besser als am Tag davor. Kit schlief noch tief und fest und so machte sie sich leise auf den Weg in die Küche um Kaffee zu machen. Erschrocken sah sie, dass es schon fast Mittag war und sie rannte zum Telefon um Amanda anzurufen. Sie wollte Julia und Thomas noch vor dem Mittag abholen. Nach einem kurzen klingeln, nahm Amanda ab.

„Amanda, ich bin es Judy. Es tut mir so leid, ich habe bis eben geschlafen. Ich fahre sofort los und hole die Kinder."

Ein leises kichern kam vom anderen Ende der Leitung „Judy, entspann dich. Du hast dir mal eine Auszeit verdient. Die Kinder spielen alle ganz wunderbar zusammen und ich habe ohnehin schon Essen gekocht. Es reicht wenn du die Kinder am Nachmittag holst, wirklich."

Jude entspannte sich etwas und seufzte „Bist du dir sicher? Ich kann mich auch schnell anziehen und…"

„Judy! Es ist ok, wirklich! Entspann dich und genieße noch etwas die Ruhe."

Jude lächelte und war froh, wenigstens eine Freundin hier zu haben.

„Du bist ein Engel Amanda. Wir sehen uns später und gib den Kindern einen Kuss von mir."

„Sicher, bis später."

Jude beendete das Gespräch und machte sich dabei etwas zu essen für Kit und sich zu machen. Seufzend dachte sie an letzte Nacht und an das Gespräch mit Lana und was danach geschah. Was würde als nächstes kommen, wenn sie jetzt schon anfingen mit Steine zu werfen? Wie konnte man nur so etwas tun? Gerade weil jeder hier wusste, dass Kinder hier lebten. Jude war wirklich froh, dass Thomas und Julia nicht Zuhause waren. Zuhause! War es das überhaupt noch? Vielleicht hatten Kit und Lana wirklich Recht. Vielleicht war es wirklich an der Zeit diesen Ort hinter sich zu lassen und noch einmal neu anzufangen. Der wievielte Neuanfang wäre das dann?

Jude goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und schaltete das Radio an. Leise summte sie die Melodie von ‚Let it be' mit und machte den Teig für die Pancakes fertig. Als das Lied zu Ende war, wurden die Tagesnews gebracht und Jude hörte nur Halbherzig hin, bis dann doch eine Meldung ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

 _„_ _Ganz New York ist schockiert und in tiefer Trauer um Kardinal Timothy Howard. Laut Aussage der Kirche, verstarb Kardinal Howard in der vergangenen Nacht im Alter von 46 Jahren an einem Herzversagen…"_

Jude starrte schockiert auf das Radio und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Sie spürte einen Kloß im Hals und sie hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füssen zu verlieren. Sehr lange, hatte Jude nicht mehr an Timothy Howard gedacht und nun musste sie von jetzt auf gleich von seinem Tod erfahren. Judes Herz schmerzte als sie an die Zeit zurück dachte, als sie Timothy kennen gelernt hatte. Sie hatte ihn so bewundert und so sehr vertraut, er schien perfekt zu sein und Jude war so stolz für ihn arbeiten zu dürfen. Damals, nannte er sie seinen seltenen Vogel.

Doch es gab auch noch andere Erinnerungen an ihn. Der Mann, der in seinen Eifer nach ganz oben zu kommen alles und jeden aus den Verkehr zog. Der Mann, der seine dunklen Geheimnisse in eine Kiste verschloss und so tat, als hätte es nie ein Problem gegeben. Der Mann, der sie unschuldig in Briarcliff festhielt und das nur um seine eigene Haut zu retten. Er hatte einen Vergewaltiger mehr geglaubt als ihr. Als er Briarcliff verließ, da war sie nicht mehr sein seltener Vogel, sondern Betty Drake. Das war das schlimmste was er ihr jemals angetan hatte, er stahl ihr ihre Identität. Er ließ sie in den Glauben zurück, er würde wieder kommen und sie aus dieser Hölle befreien, doch das geschah nie. Er hatte sie vergessen.

Auch wenn Jude voller Wut auf ihn war, so bedauerte sie doch seinen Tod. Sie schaltete das Radio aus, atmete tief durch und vergoss im Stillen, Tränen für einen Mann den sie einst geliebt hatte.


	18. Jetzt gibt es nur noch uns

**Kapitel 17: Jetzt gibt es nur noch uns**

Müde streckte sich Kit aus, als er langsam wach würde. Er war erst in der frühen Morgenstunde ins Bett gekommen. Er hatte sich noch eine ganze Zeit lang mit Lana unterhalten und ihr deutlich gemacht, dass er so schnell es ging von hier weg wollte. Kit liebte dieses Haus und es hingen viele schöne Erinnerungen daran, aber es gab auch andere Erinnerungen an diesen Ort. Almas Entführung, Grace die hier getötet würde und nun, war er nicht im Stande seine Familie hier zu beschützen. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass der einzige Weg jemals vollkommen glücklich zu werden der war, dass sie ihre Sachen packen würden und soweit es ging von hier weggingen. Er hoffte wirklich, Jude würde einsehen, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab.

Nachdem er mit Lana zusammen die Scherben beseitigt hatte, sagte ihm Lana sie würde zurück nach Boston fahren und sich sobald wie möglich mit dem Makler in Verbindung setzen. Noch immer war Kit sich nicht sicher, ob er Lana völlig vertrauen sollte aber er gab sich der Hoffnung hin, dass sie dieses Mal als seine alte Freundin Lana handeln würde und nicht als ruhmsüchtige Reporterin.

Kit öffnete langsam die Augen und bemerkte, dass Jude nicht mehr neben ihm im Bett war. Müde reib er sich die Augen und stand langsam auf, um sich auf die Suche nach Jude zu machen. Als er den kleinen Flur in Richtung Küche entlang lief, stieg ihm schon der Geruch von frischen Kaffee in die Nase. Sobald er aber die Küche betrat, blieb er abrupt stehen. Jude saß auf einen der Küchenstühle und starrte mit verweinten Augen auf den Fußboden. Er wusste nicht was vorgefallen war oder ob überhaupt etwas vorgefallen war. Bei den Ereignissen der letzten Tage, wäre es nicht verwunderlich wenn sie der Auslöser für ihre Tränen wären. Sie schien ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben und er ging langsam auf sie zu.

„Jude?"

Völlig erschrocken sah sie zu Kit und wischte sich hastig die Tränen von den Wangen. Sie wollte nicht vor Kit weinen, um einen Mann für den sie einmal tiefe Gefühle hegte.

„Kit, ich habe dich nicht gehört. Ich wollte uns gerade Frühstück machen. Julia und Thomas bleiben noch bis nach dem Mittag bei Amanda." Jude war schnell aufgestanden und drehte sich weg von Kit um ihn einen Kaffee einzuschenken. Sie versuche alle Gedanken an Timothy Howard abzuschütteln und ihrer normalen Routine nachzugehen, wenn es so etwas überhaupt gab.

„Jude? Hey, was ist passiert? Ist es wegen letzter Nacht, hör zu ich wollte deswegen ohnehin mit dir reden." Kit stellte sich dicht hinter Jude und umgriff ihre Taille, während er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Jude spürte seine Wärme und sie lehnte sich seufzend gegen ihn. Kit hatte ihr, seid er sie aus Briarcliff gerettet hatte so viel Halt gegeben, wie es nie zuvor jemand tat. Er war für sie da und verstand sie. Er liebte sie. Sie wollte ihn einfach nicht belügen. Langsam drehte sie sich in seinen Armen um und gab ihn einen kurzen und süßen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Kit, hör zu…." sie atmete tief durch und sah Kit mit ihren großen braunen Augen an „Es ist nicht wegen letzter Nacht, ich meine….natürlich beschäftigt es mich aber deswegen habe ich nicht geweint."

Kit sah Jude besorgt an und hörte ihr aufmerksam zu „Was ist passiert?"

Es fiel Jude wirklich schwer über Timothy zu reden, gerade weil sie Kit nie gesagt hatte, dass sie einmal tiefe Gefühle für den früheren Monsignore hatte.

„Es ist wegen dem Monsignore…ich meine Kardinal Howard. Er ist letzte Nacht verstorben." Traurig sah Jude nach unten und bemühte sich nicht wieder zu weinen.

Im ersten Moment konnte Kit nicht ganz verstehen, warum es Jude so mitnahm. Dieser Mistkerl hatte ihr ihre Identität genommen und sie dann allein in Briarcliff zurück gelassen, um sie dort verrotten zu lassen. Er wusste, dass Jude den Monsignore einmal sehr bewundert hatte aber er konnte nicht verstehen, warum es sie nach all dem was er getan hatte so mitnahm.

„Kit hör mir zu, es gibt da etwas, was ich dir nicht erzählt habe. Ich habe damals, als ich noch Schwester Jude war mehr für den Monsignore empfunden, wie es eine Nonne tun sollte. Ich habe diesen Mann bewundert…..ich habe ihn geliebt. Selbst als ich später selbst in Briarcliff einsaß, hatte ich noch tiefe Gefühle für ihn. Die Erkenntnis, dass er mich wirklich zurück ließ, um seine eigenen egoistischen Träume zu verwirklichen hat mir das Herz gebrochen. Von diesen Moment an, empfand ich nur noch Wut wenn ich an ihn dachte…vielleicht sogar Hass. Doch als ich vorhin von seinem Tod erfuhr, da war es wie ein Schock. Ich habe ihn so oft verflucht….ich habe ihn so verdammt oft verflucht und doch bin ich traurig. Warum? Warum bin ich traurig?"

Jude sah Kit traurig, wütend und fast verzweifelt an. In ihr kollidierten alle Gefühle miteinander und sie wusste selbst nicht mehr was sie fühlen sollte.

Kit musste heftig schlucken, er hatte bisher wirklich nie daran gedacht, dass Jude Gefühle für diesen Mistkerl hatte. Wie schwer muss sie sein Verrat getroffen haben? Kit hielt nie viel von Timothy Howard, aber jetzt noch viel weniger. Er konnte kein Bedauern empfinden, er ließ Jude zurück und es kümmerte ihn einen Dreck ob sie in Briarcliff gestorben wäre. Dennoch konnte er Jude verstehen und ihre Verwirrung.

„Jude, hör mir zu. Ich weiß genau wie du dich fühlst." Kit sah Jude aufrichtig an „Du weißt ja, dass nachdem ich aus Briarcliff entlassen wurde, hier zusammen mit Alma und Grace gelebt habe. Die meisten Leute konnten es nicht verstehen, aber ich habe sie beide geliebt. Ich war glücklich mit beiden und mit unseren Kindern. Ich habe nicht erkannt, dass Alma nicht glücklich war. Und dann, dann war es eines nachts zu spät. Alma erschlug Grace mit einer Axt und mit einem Mal, war meine fröhliche kleiner Familie verschwunden. Ich habe Grace wirklich geliebt und ich hätte wütend auf Alma sein sollen oder sie vielleicht sogar hassen, aber ich konnte es nicht. Die Gefühle die ich hatte, waren stärker als der Hass. Alma hat Grace ermordet und ich habe ihr verziehen, obwohl man meinen sollte, ich hatte sie für immer hassen müssen." Kit musste schwer schlucken, als alle alten Gefühle und Erinnerungen wieder hoch kamen.

Mitfühlend sah Jude zu Kit und schüttelte den Kopf, sie wollte nicht alte Wunden aufreißen.

„Aber das ist Vergangenheit Judy, jetzt gibt es nur noch uns. Ich meine, es gibt doch nur noch uns, oder?" fragend und fast ängstlich über Judes Antwort, sah er sie an.

Ein leichtes lächeln huschte über Judes Gesicht und sie legte liebevoll eine Hand auf Kits Wange „Ja, jetzt gibt es nur noch uns. Ich habe Timothy geliebt aber das ist lange Zeit her. Ich liebe ihn nicht mehr, es sind die alten Erinnerungen die schmerzen. Ich liebe dich Kit." Sie gab Kit einen langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und Kit erwiderte ihn sofort. Er zog Jude dicht zu sich und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch ihre langen blonden Haare. Als sie sich voneinander trennten, sah Kit lächelnd zu Jude, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, höre er ein klopfen an der Tür. Er gab Jude einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und lief zur Tür. Als er die Tür öffnete, erblickte er eine streng aussehende ältere Frau mit grauen Haar und dicker Brille.

„Sind Sie Mr. Walker? Mein Name ist Martha Jennings, ich bin von der Jugendführsorge."


	19. Was sind gute Eltern Teil 1

**Kapitel 18: Was sind gute Eltern Teil 1**

Ohne darauf zu warten, dass Kit die ältere Frau herein bat, ging Mrs. Jennings an Kit vorbei und betrat mit prüfenden Blick das Haus.

„Sie verzeihen mir meinen nicht angekündigten Besuch aber Sie müssen verstehen, dass wir von der Jugendfürsorge uns nicht anmelden können. Es ist alles zum Wohl der Kinder."

Mrs. Jennings sah zu Kit und musterte den jungen Mann, der offenbar noch in seinen Schlafsachen war.

„Wir haben gestern einen sehr besorgniserregenden Anruf bekommen. Die Leute in der Nachbarschaft sind sehr um das Wohl ihrer beiden Kinder besorgt. Ganz besonders wegen Ihrer Partnerin. Offenbar, haben Sie und Ihre neue Freundin eine sehr …nun…wie soll ich mich ausdrücken….eine sehr fragwürdige Vergangenheit. Ich würde gern mit Ihnen und mit Miss Martin sprechen und danach mit Ihren beiden Kindern."

Kit fühlte sich vollkommen vor den Kopf gestoßen. Was würde als nächstes kommen? Hatten diese Leute wirklich nur ein Ziel? Ihn und seine Familie fertig zu machen? Die Jugendführsorge? Kit spürte sein Herz immer schneller schlagen, was wäre wenn sie ihnen Julia und Thomas genehmen wollten? Das würde er nie verkraften und Jude auch nicht.

„Verzeihen Sie Mrs. Jennings aber….aber wir sind nicht auf Besuch vorbereitet."

„Das sehe ich junger Mann! Ich werde warten bis Sie angemessen gekleidet sind. Solange würde ich mich gern mit Miss Martin unterhalten."

Kit rieb sich nervös den Hinterkopf, schlimmer hätte diese Situation kaum sein können.

„Oder wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Miss Martin ebenfalls noch in ihrer Schlafbekleidung ist? Darf ich mir dann bitte die Frage erlauben, wer auf die Kinder achtet wenn die Eltern bis zum Mittag im Bett liegen?"

Der verachtenswerte Tonfall in der Stimme der älteren Dame war kaum zu überhören und Kit verspürte Panik so wie Wut, weil diese Frau die ihn nicht einmal 5 Minuten kannte ihn und Jude schon verurteilte.

„Wissen Sie Mrs. Jennings, Sie sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Thomas und Julia sind bei einer Freundin."

Mrs. Jennings zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und schüttelte den Kopf. Für sie war der Fall jetzt schon klar, diese Leute schoben ihre Kinder bei anderen Leuten ab, um sich zu amüsieren.

„Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz, wir werden gleich bei Ihnen sein." Kit deutete in Richtung Wohnzimmer und lief dann schnell zu Jude in die Küche, doch sie war nicht mehr dort.

 _‚_ _Verdammt'_

Schnell lief Kit ins Schlafzimmer und fand Jude dort fertig angezogen auf dem Bett sitzend.

„Judy, wir haben Besuch. Offenbar hat einer unserer „Freunde" die Jugendfürsorge angerufen und nun…"

Jude stand auf und sah Kit ernst aber traurig an „Ich weiß Kit, ich habe alles gehört."

Jude wusste, dass sie bei der Frau von der Fürsorge keinen besonders guten Eindruck machen würden. Zum einen wegen diesen Artikel und zum anderen wegen dem Altersunterschied. Jude wusste was die Leute hier in ihr sahen. Diese Welt war noch nicht bereit für Paare die von der Norm abwichen, vielleicht würde sie das nie sein.

„Wir müssen versuchen, all die Anschuldigungen zu entkräften Kit. Eine andere Chance haben wir nicht. Wir müssen sie davon überzeugen, dass es Julia und Thomas bei uns gut geht."

Kit zog sich fertig an und ging zu Jude „Das werden wir auch. Wir lassen unsere Familie durch nichts auseinander reißen."

Er gab Jude einen Kuss auf die Stirn und gemeinsam gingen beide mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch ins Wohnzimmer, wo Mrs. Jennings vor dem kaputten Fenster stand.

„Ah, Sie müssen Miss Martin sein! Mein Name ist Martha Jennings. Ich nehme, an das Ihr Partner Ihnen gesagt hat weswegen ich hier bin."

Mrs. Jennings musterte Jude von oben bis unten.

„Darf ich Sie fragen, warum Sie ein zerschlagenes Fenster haben?"

Jude und Kit nahmen gegenüber von Mrs. Jennings Platz und sahen sich nervös an.

„Wissen Sie Mrs. Jennings, wir hatten noch keine Zeit es zu reparieren. Es ist erst letzte Nacht passiert, jemand hat uns mit einen Stein die Scheibe eingeschlagen und ist dann verschwunden." Erklärte Kit die Situation.

„Oh tatsächlich? Dann nehme ich an, dass Sie die Polizei informiert haben und dass die mir das bestätigen können."

Mrs. Jennings war nun fast 40 Jahre bei der Jugendfürsorge und sie kannte alle möglichen Ausreden von Eltern, die ihr gewalttätiges Verhalten vertuschen wollten. Sie sah Jude und Kit kritisch an und schüttelte abschätzend den Kopf.

„Ich verstehe, Sie haben nicht die Polizei gerufen! Wissen Sie, man könnte fast denken, dass die Scheibe bei einem Streit zwischen Ihnen beiden zerstört wurde. Ich will wirklich niemanden persönlich angreifen aber wie mir mitgeteilt wurde, haben Sie Probleme ihr Temperament im Zaum zu halten, Miss Martin."

Mrs. Jennings lehnte sich zurück und durchbohrte Jude mit ihren Blicken.

„Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, mir eine Zeitung von der Anderson Post zu besorgen und ich muss sagen, ich bin wirklich schockiert über diesen Artikel. Ich und meine Kollegen, sind nicht der Meinung dass zwei Kinder in einem Umfeld wie diesen aufwachsen sollten. Selbst wenn es den beiden körperlich an nichts fehlen sollte, so heißt das nicht dass ihr seelisches Wohl gewährleistet ist. Mr. Walker Sie sind auch kein unbeschriebenes Blatt, sie waren in einer Strafanstalt für Geisteskranke und wie ich hörte, waren Sie Miss Martin damals eine Angestellte in dieser Einrichtung. Ich muss Ihnen beiden nicht sagen, wie das klingt."

Kit und Jude verschlug es fast die Sprache. Sie wussten, dass es nicht angenehm werden würde aber diese Frau war einfach nur unverschämt und noch viel schlimmer, sie war voreingenommen.

„Ich möchte jetzt die Kinderzimmer sehen!"

Ohne Jude oder Kit zu Wort kommen zu lassen, stand sie auf und wartete, dass man ihr die Kinderzimmer zeigen würde.

Jude hatte das Gefühl in einem nie endenden Alptraum gefangen zu sein. Was würde passieren, wenn diese Frau zu dem Schluss kam, dass Julia und Thomas hier nicht gut aufgehoben wären? Jude war kurz davor in Panik auszubrechen, doch sie schluckte alle Emotionen herunter, sie dürfte jetzt keineswegs einknicken. Nicht jetzt….

Gemeinsam führten Kit und Jude die Frau zu den Kinderzimmern ihrer Kinder und beobachteten genau den Gesichtsausdruck von Mrs. Jennings.

„Nun, ich muss sagen es sind wirklich zwei schöne Zimmer. Es sieht alles sehr liebevoll aus…..aber anhand eines schönen Zimmers kann ich keinen Bericht schreiben. Ich möchte mich gern mit Thomas und Julia unterhalten….allein. Wann werden die Kinder zurück sein?"

Das erste Mal sprach Jude „Wir wollten die Kinder nach dem Mittag holen fahren. Ich bin sicher, wir können einen Termin machen und…."

„Nein." fiel Mrs. Jennings „Verzeihen Sie aber ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass Sie den Kindern vorher irgendwelche Flöhe ins Ohr setzten. Ich will heute mit den Kindern reden. Je früher, desto besser."

Mrs. Jennings verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah die Eltern vor sich streng an. Sie würde sich nicht abwimmeln lassen, dazu war sie schon zu lange in diesem Beruf tätig.


	20. Was sind gute Eltern Teil 2

**Kapitel 19: Was sind gute Eltern Teil 2**

Nachdem Mrs. Jennings nicht locker lassen wollte, entschlossen sich Kit und Jude dazu, Amanda anzurufen und sie zu bitten Julia und Thomas nach Hause zu bringen. Beide wollten kein Risiko eingehen und Mrs. Jennings auch nur den Hauch eines Verdachtes zugeben, dass sie die Kinder vorher manipuliert hätten. Kit machte sich auch keine Sorgen darüber, was die Kinder sagen würden. Er wusste dass seine Kinder ihn liebten und ebenso liebten sie Jude. Für Thomas und Julia war Jude ihre Mutter, die sie abgöttisch liebten. Es war fast erdrückend und die Zeit bis zu der Ankunft der Kinder wollte einfach nicht vergehen. Jude hatte für alle Kaffee gemacht und versuchte all ihre Emotionen zurück zu halten. Sie hatte Angst, schreckliche Angst dass ihre Vergangenheit nun endgültig ihre Zukunft ruinieren würde. Sie hatte endlich alles was sie immer wollte. Einen liebevollen Mann, zwei wundervolle Kinder und ein Zuhause. Sollte das jetzt alles wirklich schon vorbei sein? Immer wieder sah Jude zu der Frau von der Jugendfürsorge, die sie mit Argusaugen betrachtete. Man sollte meinen, dass Jude schon an die verächtlichen Blicke gewöhnt war, aber es gab Dinge an die man sich wohl nie gewöhnen würde. Nie war Jude eine Frau gewesen, die sich von andere in die Schranken weisen ließ, aber die letzten Tage zollten ihren Tribut und sie hatte langsam keine Kraft mehr zu kämpfen. Der Besuch in dem Restaurant, der Vorfall auf dem Spielplatz, der Artikel, die eingeschlagene Fensterscheibe und nun auch noch die Jugendfürsorge. Es war einfach alles zu viel und Jude wollte am liebsten von allen davon laufen und womöglich hätte sie das früher auch getan, aber jetzt gab es etwas für das sich der Kampf lohnen würde und für das sie kämpfen würde bis zum Schluss. Für ihre Familie!

Es verging fast eine Stunde, bis Kit ein Auto vor der Tür hörte. Schnell stand er auf und öffnete die Vordertür, wo ihm Julia und Thomas gleich in die Arme liefen.

„Daddy, Daddy…wir haben bei Amanda ganz tolle Spiele gespielt. Bei einem musste man etwas malen und die anderen mussten erraten was es ist. Spielen wir das heute noch?" Thomas sah seinen Vater hoffnungsvoll an, während Julia mit einen finsteren Blick an Thomas vorbei ging.

„Ich will das Spiel nicht spielen, dass macht keinen Spaß." Grummelte das kleine Mädchen und sah mit giftigen Blick zu ihren Bruder.

„Ja, weil du immer verlierst. Julia sollte eine Katze malen aber es sah aus wie ein Schwein." Lachte Thomas und bekam dafür noch mehr böse Blicke von seiner Schwester.

„Es sah nicht aus wie ein Schwein! Ich wette Mama erkennt das es eine Katze ist."

Wütend stolzierte das Mädchen an Thomas vorbei und lief sofort in das Wohnzimmer.

„Mama….Mama, schau mal ich habe ein Bild von einem Kätzchen gemalt und Thomas sagt immer es wäre ein Schwein." Julia rannte auf Jude zu, die im Wohnzimmer saß und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, während sie mit dem Bild in der Hand hin und her wedelte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Julia, dass noch jemand im Raum war und sie erblickte eine alte grimmig schauende Frau.

„Hey, das ist unfair! Du hast Mama ja schon vorher gesagt dass es eine Katze sein soll. Das zählt nicht." Auch Thomas kam ins Wohnzimmer gerannt und erblickte als erstes die Fremde Frau.

Wenn beide Kinder eine Gabe hatten, dann die zu bemerken wenn etwas nicht stimmte. Der verängstigte Blick in den Augen ihrer Mutter und die Fremde Frau bedeuteten nichts Gutes.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Martha. Ihr müsst mich nicht so ansehen, ich bin eine Freundin." Sagte Mrs. Jennings und das erste Mal an diesen Tag, lächelte die ältere Dame ein echtes Lächeln.

Jude winkte Thomas zu sich und sah ihre beiden Kinder an „Das ist Mrs. Jennings, sie ist hier weil sie sich etwas mit euch unterhalten möchte."

Fragend tauschten die beiden Geschwister einen Blick und sahen dann wieder zu Jude „Warum? Haben wir etwas angestellt?"

„Nein meine Süßen, ihr habt nichts angestellt. Sie möchte euch nur ein bisschen kennen lernen. Tut ihr mir den Gefallen und unterhaltet euch etwas mit ihr. Sie ist extra wegen euch hergekommen."

Jude lächelte die Kinder an, obwohl ihr nicht wirklich nach lächeln zu Mute war. Es stand einfach zu viel auf dem Spiel.

Thomas und Julia spürten, dass ihre Mutter über irgendetwas sehr besorgt war und so nickten beide und drehten sich fast gleichzeitig zu Mrs. Jennings um.

„Ich dürfte mir vorhin schon einmal eure Kinderzimmer ansehen. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ihr beide mir eurer Lieblingsspielzeug zeigt und dann unterhalten wir uns ein bisschen."

Wieder sahen die Kinder zu Jude, die ihnen aufmunternd zu nickte. Mit etwas skeptischen Blick gingen die Kinder voran in Richtung Kinderzimmer gefolgt von Mrs. Jennings.

Kaum hatten die drei das Wohnzimmer verlassen, ließ Jude den Kopf sinken und betet, dass die Kinder Mrs. Jennings überzeugen würden, dass es ihnen hier gut ginge.

„Judy? Hey, komm schon Kopf hoch." Kit setzte sich neben Jude auf die Couch und legte einen Arm um sie „Alles wird gut."

Und während Kit und Jude völlig hilflos im Wohnzimmer saßen, hatte Mrs. Jennings im Julias Zimmer Platz genommen und ließ sich von dem Mädchen mehrere Puppen und Autos zeigen, mit denen sie die meiste Zeit spielte.

„Du spielst aber viel mit Jungenspielzeug für ein Mädchen." Bemerkte Mrs. Jennings als sie auf das Spielzeug von Julia sah.

„Die meisten davon gehören Thomas, aber wir spielen meistens zusammen also spiele ich mit Autos und er auch mit Puppen." Sagte Julia während sie eine ihrer Puppen die Haare kämmte „Das aber ist meine Lieblingspuppe, mit die darf Thomas nicht spielen. Die hat mir Mama mir gekauft."

Das war für die Frau von der Jugendfürsorge das Stichwort „Da hat dir deine Mama aber eine schöne Puppe ausgesucht. Sag mal, war es eure Idee, zu ihr Mama zu sagen oder wollte sie das? Oder hat euer Vater gesagt ihr sollte sie Mama nennen?"

Julia warf der Frau einen fragenden Blick zu „Wir wollten sie Mama nennen, weil sie unsere Mama ist. Zuerst haben wir sie Judy genannt aber irgendwann haben wir angefangen sie Mama zu nennen weil sie das für uns ist."

„Ich verstehe…und sie ist eine liebe Mama oder ist sie mehr wie die böse Stiefmutter aus Schneewittchen? Du kennst doch das Märchen oder?"

„Mama ist nicht wie die böse Königin." rief Thomas der in der Tür stand, mit einem großen Puzzle in der Hand „Wir kenne das Märchen, Daddy hat es uns vorgelesen."

Mit grimmigen Blick sah Thomas die fremde Frau an und packte dann sein Puzzle aus.

„Ich verstehe." Mrs. Jennings setzte sich mühsam auf den Fußboden um mit den Kindern auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

Sie ließ die Kinder eine Weile spielen und half Thomas ab und zu mit seinem Puzzle. Immer wieder stellte sie nebenbei Fragen nach Jude und Kit und ob es ihnen hier gut ginge.

Es verging über eine Stunde und Jude und Kit hielten sie Spannung kaum noch aus. Während Jude auf der Terrasse stand und eine Zigarette rauchte, saß Kit einfach nur da und betete, dass alles gut gehen würde.

„Mr. Walker? Miss Martin? Ich bin fertig mit meinem Gespräch."

Jude warf ihre Zigarette weg und lief zu Kit ins Wohnzimmer, gerade als Mrs. Jennings den Raum betrat.

„Nun, ich muss sagen, Sie haben wirklich zwei bemerkenswerte Kinder Mr. Walker!" sagte Mrs. Jennings und sah zu Kit.

„Wir! Wir haben zwei bemerkenswerte Kinder." Antwortete Kit und nahm Judes Hand in seine.

„Natürlich…..aber vom Gesetz her sind Sie allein Erziehungsberechtigt. Wie dem auch sei, ich habe mich wirklich lange und eingehend mit Thomas und Julia unterhalten. Es sind sehr offene und ehrliche Kinder, das gefällt mir und es erleichtert mir die Arbeit. Ich konnte keinerlei besorgniserregende Dinge feststellen, die es rechtfertigen würden die Kinder in meine Obhut zu nehmen. Sie sind meiner Meinung nach keinerlei Gefährdung durch Sie oder Miss Martin ausgesetzt. Dennoch, wäre es denkbar dass ich mich noch einmal bei Ihnen melde sollte noch ein Anruf bei uns eingehen."

Jude atmete erleichtert auf und hatte Mühe Tränen der Freude zurück zu halten.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sie beide so unangenehm befragt zu haben aber ich mache nur meinen Job und das Wohl der Kinder in diesem Land liegt mir sehr am Herzen."

Das erste Mal sah sie Jude und Kit mit einem aufrichtigen Blick an.

„Ich werde mich jetzt verabschieden und ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich nicht noch einmal hier her kommen muss."

Kit lächelte die ältere Dame an und brachte sie zur Vordertür, er hatte das Bedürfnis seine Freude und seine Erleichterung in die ganze Welt hinaus zu schreien und das würde er auch tun…..später. Er verabschiedete sich von Mrs. Jennings und lief so schnell er konnte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo Jude noch immer wie angewurzelt stand.

„Ich sagte dir doch, alles wird gut." Kit rannte auf Jude zu und zog sie in eine tiefe Umarmung wobei er ihr immer wieder kleine Küsse auf ihre Stirn gab „Wir sind und bleiben eine Familie Judy."

Noch lange nachdem Mrs. Jennings gegangen war, lagen sich Jude und Kit in den Armen.


	21. Abschied von den Toten

_guest from 04.01.16 I'm so sorry but i think my english is not good enough for a story in english. You can't copy stories from here but i know, it's possible to translate on with google translator. I think it's a option by google._

 **Kapitel 20: Abschied von den Toten**

Es waren fast 4 Wochen vergangen, seitdem der Artikel von Lana in der Anderson Post erschienen war. Seitdem hatten Jude und Kit regelmäßig Kontakt zu Lana und das Vertrauen in Kits alte Freundin kehrte nach und nach zurück. Lana setzte wirklich alle Hebel in Bewegung, um für Jude, Kit und die Kinder ein neues Zuhause zu finden. Es mangelte nicht an Angeboten, in der Tat gab es viele Häuser zu erschwinglichen Preisen und sie hätten von heute auf morgen ihre Sachen packen können. Jedoch verlangten alle natürlich eine größere Anzahlung und weder Kit noch Jude verfügten über Rücklagen, um diese Anzahlung leisten zu können. Auch der Verkauf von Kits Farm erwies sich als schwieriger als gedacht, hier in der Nähe wollte niemand sein Haus kaufen. Einige dumme Bauern behaupteten, es sei verflucht und obwohl das alles nichts als dummes Gerede war, so hielt es die Leute vom Kauf ab.

Seit dem Vorfall mit der eingeschlagenen Scheibe, war es zu Judes großer Erleichterung relativ ruhig geworden. Jedoch war jeder Einkauf den sie machen musste, eine Herausforderung für ihre Nerven. Böse Kommentare hinter ihrem Rücken, verächtliche Blicke und sogar „versehentliche" Stöße waren an der Tagesordnung. Mit jedem Tag der verging, verspürte Jude mehr den Wunsch das alles hinter sich zu lassen, ihre Familie ins Auto zu setzten und für immer zu verschwinden. Sie hatte es satt wie eine Aussätzige behandelt zu werden. Auch die Kinder spielten nur noch Zuhause und seit dem Vorfall auf dem Spielplatz, wollten die beiden Kinder auch nicht mehr dort hin.

Kit und Jude hatten sich das Ziel gesteckt, bis zum neuen Jahr von hier weg zu sein und somit hatte Kit einen Termin bei einer Bank in Boston vereinbart. Es gab auch in der Nähe einige Banken, jedoch wusste Kit schon jetzt die Antwort auf seine Anfrage nach einem Kredit. Diese Leute würden ihnen alle Steine in den Weg legen, die sie nur finden konnten.

Es war der Nachmittag des 01. Dezembers 1970 und Kit war vor einigen Stunden zusammen mit Thomas und Julia nach Boston gefahren. Ihm war nicht wohl dabei, Jude allein Zuhause zu lassen aber sie versicherte ihm, dass alles in bester Ordnung war und das es seit Wochen keine gewalttätigen Übergriffe mehr gab. Jude brauchte einfach ein paar Stunden für sich allein. Sie wäre gern mit nach Boston gefahren aber der Wunsch nach Ruhe und etwas Zeit für sich allein war größer. Kit und die Kinder würden ohnehin in wenigen Stunden zurück sein und diese Zeit wollte Jude nutzen, um noch im etwas abzuschließen, dass lange überfällig war.

Jude hatte seit sie hier war, den hinteren Teil des Gartens gemieden. Die Stelle an der Alma und Grace ihre letzte Ruhe fanden. Kit und die Kinder gingen oft zu den Gräbern ihrer Mütter, Jude jedoch war noch nie dort und sie wollte nicht von hier weggehen ohne sich von den beiden Frauen zu verabschieden, mit denen sie jetzt so viel verband. Als sie noch Nonne in Briarcliff war, war Jude nie besonders freundlich zu Grace…ganz im Gegenteil. Und Alma, hatte sie nie richtig kennen gelernt. Sie sah sie oft im Gemeinschaftsraum aber hatte nie das Gespräch mit ihr gesucht. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und Jude machte sich auf den Weg zu den Gräbern von Alma und Grace. Sie fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich aber sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen um sich von den beiden Frauen zu verabschieden. Jude hatte zwei Bilder von Thomas und Julia mitgenommen und setzte sich langsam vor die beiden Kreuze. Einen langen Moment saß sie einfach nur da und schaute auf die Inschriften. Die beiden waren jung gestorben und es tat Jude weh, dass sie nicht ihre Kinder haben aufwachsen sehen können. Sie grub vor jedem Kreuz ein kleines Loch und legte die Bilder der Kinder hinein.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr mit mir als neue Mutter für eure kleinen Engel einverstanden gewesen wärt. Wohl eher nicht aber ich verspreche euch, dass ich gut auf Thomas und Julia aufpassen werde. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie euch niemals vergessen…ich verspreche es euch."

Sie sprach mit Tränen in den Augen noch ein Gebet für die bereits verstorbenen und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg zurück. Sie fühlte sich seltsam, es war als wären die beiden wirklich anwesend gewesen. Es war ein unheimliches Gefühl und doch fühlte sich Jude freier als vorher. Jetzt war sie wirklich bereit diesen Ort zu verlassen.

Als Jude wieder im Haus war, setzte sie Wasser auf um sich einen Tee zu machen. Kit und die Kinder würden sicher bald zurück sein und sie wollte die Zeit noch nutzen um ihr Buch zu Ende zu lesen. Doch kaum hatte sie sich hingesetzt, klopfte es an der Tür. Sie rollte mit den Augen.

„Kit, hast du wieder deine Schlüssel vergessen?" rief sie als sie zur Vordertür ging, in der Annahme Kit und die Kinder wären bereits zurück. Mit einem Lächeln öffnete sie die Tür, doch kaum hatte sie die Tür geöffnet, hatte sie das Gefühl ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben. Ihr Lächeln verschwand und das Blut in ihren Adern gefror zu Eis. Panik machte sich in ihrem Körper breit und sie wollte schreien, sie wollte wegrennen und doch tat sie nichts von beiden. Sie war wie versteinert, als sie in das Gesicht eines Mannes sah, von dem sie hoffte…ja betete sie würde ihn niemals wieder sehen. Seine kalten Augen, sein widerliches Grinsen welches seine vergammelten Zähne offenbarte waren ihr noch allzu bekannt.

 _‚_ _Nein….oh mein Gott….das ist nicht möglich.'_

„Hallo meine liebe Schwester Jude, oder sollte ich besser sagen Judy Martin? Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wie sehr ich diesen Tag herbei gesehnt habe."

Leigh Emerson kam um das zu beenden, was er vor Jahren begonnen hatte.


	22. Leigh Emerson Teil 1

**Dieses Kapitel ist rated M, wegen gewalttätigen Handlungen bzw Sprache.**

 **Kapitel 21: Leigh Emerson Teil 1**

Langsam ging Leigh Emerson auf Jude zu, die sich noch immer kein Stück bewegen konnte. Mit einen Grinsen, vor dem der Teufel selbst Angst bekommen würde, trat er immer dichter an Jude heran. Es war fast 6 Jahre her, als Leigh Emerson versuchte sie zu vergewaltigen und das sie Patientin in Briarcliff wurde. Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, doch als Jude in das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihr blickte, war es als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

„Na na na, wo sind denn Ihre Manieren? Wollen Sie einen alten Freund nicht herein bitten?" mit einer schnellen Bewegung holte Emerson mit seiner Faust aus und traf Jude mit voller Wucht in die Magengrube. Sie war zu schockiert um zu reagieren, bis sie einen dumpfen Schlag spürte und augenblicklich zusammen sackte. Jude hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken und sie rang nach Luft. Sie verspürte keine Schmerzen, denn die Panik die sich im ihrem Körper ausbreitete war größer als jeder körperliche Schmerz. Gekrümmt lag Jude auf den Boden und versuchte verzweifelt wieder Luft zu bekommen.

„Ohhh Gott, Sie glauben gar nicht wie lange ich auf diesen Moment gewartet habe. Ich dachte schon, ich würde nie mehr das Vergnügen bekommen, mir das zu nehmen was ich schon so lange haben wollte. Ich muss mich unbedingt bei Miss Winters bedanken wenn ich später Ihre Leiche entsorgt habe."

Emerson bückte sich und streifte Jude fast liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Aber keine Sorge, noch werde ich Sie nicht umbringen. Vorher werde ich noch sehr viel Spaß mit Ihnen haben. Aber was sollen diese Formalitäten? Ich darf doch sicher ‚du' sagen, nicht wahr? Immerhin kennen wir uns nun schon so lange."

Emerson betrachtete Jude, die langsam aber nur ganz langsam wieder Luft bekam und grinste.

„Ich muss sagen, du siehst mit den offenen blonden Haaren viel schöner aus. Obwohl ich auch die Nonnentracht sehr mochte, ich hatte immer eine Vorliebe für Rollenspiele. Weißt du, seitdem ich meinen Arsch aus Briarcliff raus hatte, bist du mir nicht mehr aus den Kopf gegangen. Ich hasse unvollendete Dinge. Ich dachte, ich könnte meine Wut und meine Lust stillen, wenn ich mich woanders abreagiere aber das hat nicht geklappt. Ich habe 7 Nonnen gefickt und geschlachtet und bei jeder, habe ich mir vorgestellt du wärst es. Tja, niemand ist so gut wie das Original."

Jude hörte jedes Wort was er sagte und noch war sie unfähig ihren Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Leigh Emerson war ein Monster, der vor nichts und niemanden Halt machte. Er tötete wie ein wildes Tier und Jude wusste, dass er es genießen würde ihr unmenschliche Qualen zuzufügen. Damals schon, hatte Jude eine unbändige Angst vor diesen Psychopathen aber jetzt, wo sich seine Wut und seine Triebe noch mehr angestaut hatten, war das Wort Angst dem was sie fühlte nicht gerecht. Der Gedanke, dass dieses Monster sie anfassen würde, ließ Jude übel werden und sie hatte das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen.

Emerson stand auf und blickte auf Jude herab. Er genoss den Anblick von der Frau, die er nie hatte haben dürfen. Wie sie nach Luft keuchend auf den Boden lag, die Angst in ihren Augen, das Zittern ihres Körpers…..er genoss es so sehr und dennoch war es noch lange nicht genug. Er sehnte sich nach den Klang ihrer Stimme, wenn sie vor Schmerzen schrie. Er wollte die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen und die Verzweiflung in ihrem Gesicht.

Er packte nach unten und griff in Judes Haar und zog sie zu sich hoch. Er schleifte sie an den Haaren durch den Flur zum Wohnzimmer und schleuderte sie mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand.

Jude wusste nicht was mehr schmerzte, ihr Körper der mit der Wand kollidiert war oder ihre Seele, weil sie nicht im Stande war sich zu wehren. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, hielt sich Jude den Kopf und zischte vor Schmerzen. Sie sah zu Boden und bemerkte wie Emerson im Wohnzimmer vor ihr hin und her lief. Sie wusste was er alles getan hatte und vielleicht würde sie heute sterben, aber sie würde es nicht einfach über sich ergehen lassen.

Sie hörte das klicken eines Feuerzeuges und sie nahm an, er hatte sich eine Zigarette angemacht. Er schien keinerlei Bedenken zu haben, dass jemand kommen würde. Plötzlich geriet Jude noch mehr in Panik. Was wenn er Kit und den Kindern etwas angetan hatte? War er deswegen so ruhig? Weil er wusste es würde niemand kommen oder war er einfach nur verdammt selbstsicher? Jude wollte aufstehen, sie musste etwas unternehmen, auch wenn sie noch nicht wusste was. Doch kaum hatte sie versucht sich vom Boden abzustützen, spürte sie einen unglaublichen Schmerz in ihrer linken Hand. Sie schrie laut auf vor Schmerzen und versuchte ihre Hand unter den Fuß von Emerson, der auf ihrer Hand stand hervor zu ziehen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe nicht erlaubt, dass du aufstehen darfst. Du scheinst nicht verstanden zu haben, dass du nicht mehr das sagen hast."

Emerson knirschte mit den Zähnen, als er allen Druck auf seinen rechten Fuß verlagerte und eine Bewegung machte, als wollte er eine Zigarette ausdrücken.

Jude spürte den Druck und den Schmerz und nur wenige Sekunden später, wie ihre Finger unter seinem Gewicht brachen. Sie versuchte noch immer ihre Hand unter seinem Fuß hervorzuziehen und musste all ihre Kraft aufwenden um es zu schaffen. Der Schmerz wurde mit jeder Sekunde größer und Jude spürte wie ihre Haut unter dem Profil von Emersons Schuhen riss. Mit einen kräftigen Ruck zog sie letztlich ihre Hand hervor und sah die tiefen Abschürfungen auf ihren Fingern. Wieder wurde ihr übel, als sie sah dass ihr Mittelfinger bis zum Knochen abgeschürft war und heiße Tränen des Schmerzes und der Verzweiflung bildeten sich im Judes Augen. Sie hielt ihre Hand an sich gepresst und biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Es ist deine eigene Schuld, alles was hier passiert ist nur deine eigene Schuld. Daran solltest du immer denken, jeder bekommt das was er verdient meine Süße kleine Sadistin. Eigentlich schade, wir beide hätten ein schönes Paar abgegeben."

Wieder kniete sich Emerson zu Jude herunter und packte ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. Noch bevor Jude zurückweichen konnte, spürte sie plötzlich Emersons Lippen auf ihre. Sie roch seinen stinkenden Atem und spürte seine widerliche Zunge, die versuchte in ihren Mund einzudringen. Jude versuchte sich wegzubewegen aber sie war zwischen der Wand und Emerson gefangen, ihre unverletzte Hand tastete verzweifelt umher um etwas zu finden, womit sie sich zu Wehr setzen konnte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie plötzlich in der Hand hatte und es war ihr egal. Sie packte den unförmigen Gegenstand und schlug mit aller Kraft auf Emersons Kopf ein. Ein wütender Schrei hallte durch das Zimmer und ohne dass Jude nachdachte, sprang sie auf und lief los.

„Du verfluchte Hure….."

Jude hörte Emersons Stimme und sie wusste, er war dicht hinter ihr.


	23. Leigh Emerson Teil 2

Vielen lieben Dank, für eure lieben Bewertungen. Ihr erhellt mit jeder Bewertung meinen Tag :-*

 **Dieses Kapitel ist rated M wegen gewalttätigen und sexuellen Handlungen.**

 **Kapitel 22: Leigh Emerson Teil 2**

Emerson spürte einen harten Schlag auf seiner Schläfe und schrie auf. Für einen kurzen Moment, ließ er von Jude ab und hielt sich seinen Kopf. Gott, er hasste dieses Miststück und doch, je mehr er sie hasste, desto mehr wuchs sein Verlangen nach ihr. Er sprang auf und lief Jude nach, noch einmal würde er sie nicht davon kommen lassen. Er schrie ihr nach und war dicht hinter ihr. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass sie ihm entkommen würde. Zulange hatte er gewartet. Während er rannte, griff er einige Mal nach ihr und schaffte es einfach nicht sie zu packen. Wie ein hungriges Tier, streckte er seine Krallen nach ihr aus und nach einigen Versuchen, hatte er es geschafft. Er fühlte den Stoff von Judes Bluse in den Händen und riss mit einen kräftigen Ruck daran.

Jude rannte so schnell sie nur konnte und doch hatte sie das Gefühl nicht von der Stelle weg zukommen. Sie spürte seine Gegenwart dicht hinter sich und sie wusste, wenn er sie jetzt in die Hände bekäme, dann wäre das ihr Ende. Panisch rannte sie immer weiter, bis sie seine dreckigen Hände auf ihren Rücken spürte. Hastig riss sich Jude von ihm los und fühlte die plötzliche Kälte auf ihrer Haut, als ihre Bluse von ihrem Körper gerissen wurde. Judes Arme wurden mit nach hinten gerissen und sie geriet ins Stolpern. Sie konnte ihr Gleichgewicht nicht länger halten und fiel zu Boden. Instinktiv wollte sich Jude abstützen und spürte wieder den Schmerz in ihrer Hand. Sie zischte vor Schmerzen und versuchte wieder mit aller Kraft aufzustehen, doch kaum hatte sie versucht sich aufzurichten, spürte sie einen kräftigen Tritt gegen ihren nackten Rücken. Emerson drückte mit seinen Fuß, Jude zurück auf den Boden und nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um selbst wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er rieb seine Stirn und spürte die kleine Platzwunde an seiner Schläfe. Sein Zorn auf die Frau vor sich stieg immer mehr und er erhöhte den Druck auf seinen Fuß um zu verhindern, dass Jude ihn noch einmal entwischen könnte.

„Du dummes Miststück, hast du noch immer nicht verstanden, dass es kein Entkommen für dich gibt? Ich muss sagen, ich bewundere deinen Kampfgeist aber er wird dir nichts bringen."

Er musterte Jude und er spürte wie seine Erregung immer mehr wuchs. Der Anblick, wie sie mit fast nackten Oberkörper vor ihm lag, ließ ihn vor Vorfreude sabbern. Emerson konnte es nicht erwarten, ihr den Rest ihrer Sachen vom Körper zu reißen. Sein Blick fiel auf ihren schwarzen BH und er grinste lüstern auf Jude herab.

„Sag mir, hast du diese Art von Dessous auch unter deinem Habit getragen? Ich wette du hast, ich sah immer in dir eine Hure."

Jude versuchte immer wieder ihren Oberkörper nach oben zu drücken aber das Gewicht von Emerson drückte sie immer wieder auf den Boden zurück. Sie fühlte die blanke Angst in ihren Adern und sie fühlte sich unglaublich gedemütigt. Von einem geisteskranken Bastard wie Emerson ermordet zu werden war eine Sache, aber der Gedanke seinen widerlichen stinkenden Körper auf ihren zu fühlen, ließ Jude übel werden. Sie konnte es nicht länger unterdrücken und erbrach auf den Boden. Sie fühlte den sauren Geschmack in ihrem Mund und der Gestank von Erbrochenen stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie würgte und hustete und konnte nicht aufhören. Immer wieder rang sie nach Luft, was in dieser Position fast unmöglich war.

Emerson genoss den Anblick und begann laut zu lachen „Aber meine Liebe, ich habe doch noch nicht einmal angefangen." Er nahm seinen Fuß von Judes Rücken und packte sie an einem Knöchel. Er schleifte sie durch den Flur in Richtung Badezimmer, wobei Judes Rock nach oben rutschte und ihre Strümpfe hervorblitzen ließ.

Jude versuchte sich irgendwo festzuhalten aber sie schaffte es nicht. Plötzlich spürte sie die kalten Fliesen des Badezimmerbodens unter ihren Körper und sie hörte das Wasser rauschen. Sie wusste nicht was Emerson vor hatte aber ihr Verstand war auch nicht mehr in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie hörte Emerson sein Lied pfeifen und sie erkannte die Melodie sofort.

„Kennst du noch dieses Lied? Du hast alle damit Jahrelang gefoltert und nun geht mir dieses verdammte Lied nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."

Während Emerson das Wasser ins Waschbecken laufen ließ, summte er immer wieder die Melodie von Dominique. Er packte Judes Nacken und riss sie auf die Füße. Mit Gewalt drehte er Jude so zu sich, dass sie ihn anschauen musste. In ihren Gesicht und ihrem Haar waren Überreste von Erbrochenem und Emerson verzog das Gesicht.

„Das wird unsere letzte Begegnung sein meine liebe Jude. Ich will nicht daran zurück denken und dabei immer den Geruch deiner Kotze in der Nase haben."

Ohne jede Vorwarnung drückte er Judes Gesicht nach unten und drückte ihren Kopf unter Wasser. Völlig panisch begann Jude mit den Armen um sich zu schlagen, als das eiskalte Wasser ihr Gesicht umgab.

„1….2…..3…..4…5…..6" langsam zählte Emerson die Sekunden und genoss jede davon in vollen Zügen. Als er bei 10 angekommen war, riss er Judes Kopf hoch und sah in ihren geschocktes nach Luft schnappendes Gesicht.

„Ich wette, jetzt wünscht du dir, dass du netter zu mir gewesen wärst nicht wahr? Aber weißt du was? Es hätte nichts gebracht, ich nehme mir immer was mir gefällt und du…..du hast mir vom Anfang an gefallen."

Er schlang seine Arme von hinten um Judes Taille und begann an ihrem Hals zu saugen, während seine Hand über Judes ganzen Oberkörper fuhr, bis hin zu ihren Brüsten. Gewaltsam packte er sie und fühlte die Fülle ihrer Brüste in seinen Händen. Er stöhnte und grunzte, als er endlich das fühlen konnte, von dem er solange geträumt hatte. Er hörte Judes wimmern und schluchzen und es erfüllte noch mehr seine Genugtun. Diese starke, unabhängige und stolze Frau, die ihn nun völlig ausgeliefert war.

Jude schloss die Augen und presste sie Lippen zusammen. Es war ein Alptraum und sie wollte aufwachen…einfach nur aufwachen. Sie zappelte hin und her und wollte sich befreien aber je mehr sie sich bewegte, umso mehr hielt er sie fest.

„Das wird so viel Spaß machen." Flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und riss sie mit sich zu Boden. Mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht legte er sich auf Jude und drückte ihre Beine auseinander. Gierig schob er ihren Rock hoch und entblößte den Rest ihrer Unterwäsche. Er leckte sich die Lippen und seine Augen leuchteten. Endlich…..endlich nach so langer Zeit. Seine linke Hand umfasste ihre Kehle und drückte leicht zu. Nicht zu sehr um sie zu ersticken, nur gerade so viel um sie in Panik zu versetzten. Mit seiner rechten Hand begann er seine Hose zu öffnen, wobei er nie den Blick von ihrem Gesicht abwendete. Er wollte jeden Moment des Schreckens in diesen schönen braunen Augen festhalten.

„Jetzt gehörst du mir."


	24. Rückkehr mit Schrecken

**Kapitel 23: Rückkehr mit Schrecken**

Kit hatte sich allein auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht. Er war voller guter Dinge, als er sich mit Lana in Boston getroffen hatte. Alles lief besser als geplant und er hatte den Kredit, den sie so nötig brauchten in der Tasche. Nach seinen Termin bei der Bank, war Kit mit den Kindern einkaufen gegangen. Er wollte etwas ganz besonderes für Jude kaufen und Thomas und Julia sollten ihm bei der Wahl helfen. Er grinste vor sich hin, als er an die strahlenden Augen seiner Kinder dachte und er hoffte, Jude würde ebenso strahlen. Sein Blick fiel auf die kleine rote Samtschachtel auf dem Beifahrersitz. Schon seit Wochen ging ihn etwas, was die Frau von der Jugendfürsorge gesagt hatte nicht aus den Kopf.

 _‚_ _Vom Gesetz her, sind Sie allein Erziehungsberechtigt!'_

Für Kit war Jude die Mutter von Thomas und Julia. Für ihn war sie seine Frau und er wollte, dass sie das jetzt auch wurde, ganz offiziell.

Lana bot an, auf Thomas und Julia aufzupassen. Sie schuldete es Jude und Kit, ihnen zu helfen wo sie nur konnte. Sie wollte am nächsten Tag mit den Kindern in den Bostoner Zoo gehen und somit den beiden ‚fast' verlobten etwas Zeit für sich gönnen.

Kit war noch fast eine halbe Stunde von Zuhause entfernt, als ihn plötzlich ein seltsames Gefühl der Unruhe packte. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber er hatte das Gefühl das etwas geschehen war. Kit beschleunigte und machte sich so schnell er konnte auf den Weg nach Hause. Mit jeder Meile, die er dichter an sein Haus kam, wurde seine Vorahnung das etwas geschehen war größer.

 _‚_ _Es ist bestimmt alles in Ordnung.'_ redete er sich immer wieder ein, doch die Angst um Jude war allgegenwärtig. Vielleicht hätte sie nicht allein Zuhause bleiben sollen.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten erreichte Kit sein Haus. Er sprang aus den Wagen und sah sich auf den Weg nach drinnen um. Ihm fiel nichts auf und doch spürte er wie ihn ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Als er das Haus betrat, war zuerst alles ruhig bis er seltsame Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer hörte. Er schluckte schwer und ging eilig aber leise den Flur entlang, bis er eine Stimme vernahm.

„Jetzt gehörst du mir."

Es war eine tiefe Stimme, eine bedrohliche Stimme, eine Männerstimme…es war Leigh Emersons Stimme. Wie in einem Schockzustand betrat Kit das Badezimmer und blickte nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf den Boden des Badezimmers, ihm selbst kam es vor als würde er ewig dort stehen. Niemals würde er dieses Bild vergessen, wie seine fast nackte Freundin auf dem Fußboden lag und auf ihr dieses Monstrum, was gerade versuchte seine Hose zu öffnen. Plötzlich sah Kit nur noch alles Rot um sich herum und er packte Emerson von hinten und riss ihn von Jude herunter. Es war als wäre er in einem Rausch und er schlug ohne nachzudenken auf Emerson ein. Wieder…und wieder….und wieder. Er spürte das warme Blut auf seiner Faust und er hörte gurgelnde Geräusche von den anderen Mann und dennoch schlug Kit weiter.

„Bastard!" schrie er, als er auf den am Boden liegenden Emerson weiter schlug.

Jude hatte die Augen geschlossen, sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen, wenn er das beenden würde, was er damals begonnen hatte. Sein Körper drückte sie auf den Boden und sie hatte das Gefühl, von einen riesigen Stein zerdrückt zu werden. Doch dann ganz plötzlich, verschwand diese Last und sie spürte wie sich Emerson blitzschnell von ihr entfernte. Sie wusste nicht was passiert war und sie hatte Angst, die Augen zu öffnen. Sie rollte sich einfach nur zur Seite und hielt die Augen fest geschlossen.

Erst als Kit merkte, dass Emerson sich nicht mehr bewegte, ließ er von ihm ab. Voller Hass starrte er auf den bewusstlosen Mann und blickte dann auf seine blutige Hand. Erst jetzt, löste sich sein Rauschzustand und sein Verstand begann wieder zu arbeiten.

 _‚_ _Judy'_

Er trat von Emerson weg und kniete sich auf den Boden des Badezimmers. Langsam krabbelte er zu seiner zitternden und zusammen gekauerten Freundin am Boden.

„Judy? Judy….ich bin es…..hey…."

Langsam legte er seine Hand auf ihre nackte Schulter, doch kaum hatte er sie berührt, begann sie panisch zu schreien und versuchte sich von ihm weg zubewegen. Wie wild schlug sie mit ihrer unverletzten Hand hin und her.

„Fass mich nicht an…fass mich nicht an…" schrie sie immer wieder und kroch in eine Ecke neben der Badewanne.

Kit schluckte und kämpfte nun selbst mit den Tränen. Was hatte dieses Monstrum ihr angetan?

„Judy….ich bin es…Kit…..komm Liebling, sieh mich an…..ich bin es."

Kit setzte sich dicht vor Jude hin, jedoch vermied er es dieses Mal, sie zu berühren. Immer wieder redete er leise auf sie ein.

Jude hörte Kits Stimme und doch konnte sie ihre Augen nicht öffnen. Zum einen hatte sie schreckliche Angst, dass ihr Verstand ihr nur einen Streich spielte aber was noch viel schlimmer war, war das peinliche Gefühl von Scharm, dass sich in ihr ausbreitete. Niemals hätte sie gewollt, dass Kit sie so sah. Sie fühlte sich gedemütigt und dreckig….sie hasste sich selbst dafür. Seine leise und liebevolle Stimme, ließ sie nur noch mehr in ein dunkles Loch fallen. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht weg und schüttelte unter Tränen den Kopf.

Kit seufzte und kroch noch etwas dichter zu Jude heran.

„Judy, ich bin es doch….ich…ich nehme dich jetzt in die Arme in Ordnung?"

Langsam und ganz vorsichtig legte Kit einen Arm um Jude und zog sie zu sich heran. Er spürte wie sie sich unter seiner Berührung versteifte aber nicht mehr um sich schlug. Jude spürte Kits Nähe und die Wärme seines Körpers. Sie ließ sich in seine Arme fallen und begann dann hemmungslos zu weinen. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte unaufhörlich und Kit hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. Einzelne Tränen rollten über seine Wange, als er spürte wie die Frau die er liebte, in seinen Armen völlig zusammen brach.

„Alles wird wieder gut….."


	25. Nichts als bittere Erinnerungen

**Kapitel 24: nichts als bittere Erinnerungen**

Kit wusste nicht, wie lange er mit Jude zusammen auf den Boden des Badezimmers gesessen hatte. Er hielt sie einfach nur in den Armen und ließ sie weinen. Irgendwann wurde ihr Schluchzen leiser und er spürte wie sie anfing zu zittern. Liebevoll rieb er ihre Arme und küsste immer wieder ihre Stirn.

„Komm, wir müssen aufstehen. Du bist schon eiskalt."

Langsam stand Kit auf und zog Jude mit sich. Er legte seinen Arm um sie und führte sie vorsichtig an Emerson vorbei, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag.

„Ist…..ist er tot?" fragte Jude und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Kit warf einen hasserfüllten Blick auf das Monster namens Emerson und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich glaube nicht."

Er brachte Jude aus dem Badezimmer und schloss dann die Tür von außen ab. Zwar glaubte er nicht, dass er so schnell wieder aufstehen würde aber er wollte auf Nummer sicher gehen. Er führte Jude ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sie auf der Couch Platz nehmen. Schnell holte er ihr eine Decke und legte sie ihr um die Schultern. Bis jetzt war er noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen, sie zu fragen ob sie verletzt war. Er nahm neben ihr Platz und sah sie mitfühlend an.

„Judy? Bist du verletzt?"

Jude schluckte und blickte nach unten. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich noch mehr Sorgen machte aber ihre Hand schmerzte schrecklich und sie wusste, sie konnte es nicht verstecken.

„Es ist meine linke Hand…..sie tut weh."

Bis jetzt hatte Jude sie versteckt, indem sie die Arme vor sich verschränkt hatte.

„Lass mich mal sehen." Vorsichtig zog er ihre Hand hervor und sobald er sie erblickte, schnappte er nach Luft. Ihre Finger waren in einer unnatürlichen Haltung gekrümmt und die Haut war vom Handrücken an bis zu ihren Finger abgeschürft. An einer Stelle ihres Zeigefingers, war ihre Haut so zerfetzt, dass er bis auf ihren Knochen blicken konnte. Wieder hatte er den Drang abermals auf Emerson einzuschlagen „In Ordnung, hör zu Judy! Ich bin gleich wieder da, ich werde jetzt die Polizei und einen Krankenwagen rufen." Doch kaum war Kit aufgestanden, spürte er Judes Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

„Nein…bitte Kit….keinen Krankenwagen." Bittend sah sie ihn an.

„Judy, dass muss behandelt werden. Ich glaube deine Finger sind gebrochen und du hast eine offene Wunde, die sich nicht entzünden darf. Du musst zu einem Arzt."

Doch Jude schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf „Nein, nein, nein. Bitte Kit, ich will nicht ins Krankenhaus….nicht hier."

Jetzt verstand Kit erst, was Judes Problem war. Sie wollte nicht hier zum Arzt, weil sie wusste wie die Leute sie hier behandeln würden. Sie hatte schon so viel durchgemacht und Kit wollte ihr nicht noch mehr zumuten.

„Fein, ich werde jetzt zuerst die Polizei rufen und wenn Sie hier waren, dann fahr ich dich in ein anderes Krankenhaus." Mit einem leichten Lächeln sah er sie an „Alles wird wieder gut Judy."

Kit ging zum Telefon und alarmierte die Polizei, während er Jude nie aus den Augen ließ. Ihr Blick war die ganze Zeit über auf den Flur gerichtet. Kit nahm an, sie befürchtete Emerson könnte sich befreit haben. Er betet inständig, dass Jude dieses Erlebnis verarbeiten würde. Sie war eine unglaublich starke Frau, das wusste er schon bevor er sich in sie verliebt hatte aber wie viel konnte ein einzelner Mensch ertragen? Am liebsten hätte Kit sofort die Koffer gepackt, hätte sich mit Jude zusammen ins Auto gesetzt und wäre mit ihr nach Boston gefahren. Er liebte dieses Haus einst so sehr, aber nun lagen nur noch bittere Erinnerungen hier.

Nachdem er die Polizei alarmiert hatte, ging er wieder zu Jude und setzte sich neben sie.

„Sie werden in etwa 10 Minuten hier sein."

Jude starrte noch immer in Richtung Flur, langsam aber nur ganz langsam hatte sie das Gefühl wieder richtig klar im Kopf zu werden. Erschrocken sah sie zu Kit „Wo sind die Kinder? Ich habe sie nicht gesehen? Oh Gott, sag bitte sie haben nichts davon gesehen? Sind sie im Bett? Wir können sie nicht allein lassen." Jude wollte schon aufspringen und zu den Kinderzimmern rennen, als Kit sie zurück hielt.

„Jude, beruhige dich. Sie sind bei Lana in Boston. Keine Sorge, sie sind in Sicherheit."

Jude fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und sie atmete erleichtert auf, es wäre ein Alptraum wenn die beiden etwas von dem was hier geschehen war mitbekommen hätten.

„Gott sei Dank." Seufzte Jude und lehnte sich wieder an Kit. Mit ihrer unverletzten Hand zog sie die Decke enger um sich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die dreckigen Hände von Emerson noch auf ihrem Körper zu fühlen. Er hatte sie berührt….überall. Sie fühlte sich so dreckig und abstoßend, sie wollte nichts lieber tun als sich unter eine kochend heiße Dusche stellen und all den Dreck von ihrem Körper waschen. Doch nicht einmal das war in diesen Moment möglich. Mit zweifelhaften Blick, sah sie zu Kit. Verspürte er nicht den gleichen Ekel? Er hatte gesehen was Emerson getan hatte. Was wäre, wenn er nun ebenso abgestoßen von ihr wäre, wie sie es selbst war. Sie würde es ihm nicht verdenken.

Es vergingen nur wenige Minuten, als Kit die Sirenen der Polizeiautos hörte. Er bereitete sich mental auf die Fragen der Polizisten vor, die noch nie gut auf ihn zu sprechen waren. Doch noch viel mehr Sorge hatte er, dass die Fragen die sie stellen würden, Jude wieder aus den Ruder werfen würden. Noch bevor sie das Haus betraten, nahm er Jude Gesicht zwischen seine Hände.

„Wir schaffen das zusammen Judy. In Ordnung? Ich bin hier." Er gab Jude einen kurzen liebevollen Kuss und ging dann zur Tür. Als er sie öffnete, erblickte er 5 Polizisten, die auf ihn zukamen. Alle kannten Kit und keiner von ihnen, hatte jemals einen freundlichen Blick für ihn oder seine Familie übrig gehabt.

Das würde schwerer werden, als er dachte.


	26. Opfer und Täter

**Kapitel 25: Opfer und Täter**

Kit hatte die 5 Männer in das Haus gelassen und erzählte ihnen, von dem im Badezimmer eingeschlossenen Mann. Zuerst hörten die Polizisten nur halbherzig zu, sie kannten Kit und sie wussten über sein Leben Bescheid. Zuerst die Heirat mit seinem so genannten Hausmädchen, dann die Einlieferung in ein Sanatorium, dann das unchristliche Zusammenleben mit zwei Frauen und nun hatte er wieder eine Frau hier, die mehr als Zweifelhaft war. Alle hatten den Artikel gelesen und zwei der Polizisten konnten sich ein zynisches Grinsen in Judes Richtung nicht verkneifen. Für sie alle waren Kit und Jude nichts weiter als Abfall. Unmoralische Menschen die die Idylle ihrer kleinen Vorstadt zerstörten. Erst als Kit den Namen des Mannes erwähnte, der in Badezimmer eingesperrt war, begannen die Männer ihm Gehör zu schenken.

„Moment Mr. Walker, sagten Sie gerade Leigh Emerson? Sie meinen den Leigh Emerson, der vor Jahren aus dem Irrenhaus geflohen ist? Den Mann den wir wegen Mordes an 7 Frauen suchen?"

Der alte Detektiv sah Kit fragend und fast schockiert an. Wie konnte es sein, dass ein Kerl wie Walker einen der meist gesuchten Verbrecher des Staates stellen konnte.

„Ja, genau diesen Leigh Emerson meine ich! Das Schwein ist in mein Haus eingedrungen und ist über meine Freundin hergefallen wie ein Tier." sagte Kit mit tiefer Verachtung in seiner Stimme.

„Stop, zu Ihnen komme ich gleich." Er wandte sich an seine Kollegen und deutete Ihnen, das Badezimmer zu überprüfen und den eingesperrten Emerson in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Drei der Polizisten nickten ihren Vorgesetzten zu und verschwanden in Richtung Bad „So Mr. Walker, jetzt zu Ihnen! Sie waren die ganze Zeit hier, als ihre….Freundin überfallen wurde?"

Kit schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf „Was? Nein natürlich nicht. Denken Sie, ich hätte dieses Tier nicht von Judy ferngehalten?"

Ein arrogantes Grinsen erschien in dem Gesicht des alten Detektives „Dann ist Ihre Aussage noch nicht relevant für uns. Wir möchten gern erst mit Miss Martin sprechen."

Sobald Jude die 5 Polizisten erblickte versteifte sie sich und versuchte langsam ein und aus zu atmen. Sie wusste, dass sie alles der Polizei noch einmal erzählen musste. Sie fühlte sich jetzt schon gedemütigt und wäre am liebsten davon gerannt. Sie konnte nicht hören, was Kit den Männern sagte aber sie sah, dass sie immer wieder zu ihr herüber sahen. Sie sah die hämischen Blicke und schluckte ihre Tränen herunter. Nein, sie würde nicht weinen! Nicht vor denen. Jude bereitete sich emotional gerade auf die Fragen vor, als sie plötzlich ein wütendes und furchteinflößendes Geschrei hörte und sie erkannte die Stimme sofort. Sie sah panisch in Richtung Flur, der zum Badezimmer führte und hörte das wütende Geschrei von Emerson immer näher kommen.

„Lasst mich los Ihr Hurensöhne! Die verdammte Schlampe hat es nicht anders verdient."

Und mit der sich ihr nährenden Stimme, erblickte Jude auch bald Emerson der sie mit den Blick eines Wahnsinnigen ansah.

„Du weißt ich komme wieder….ich komme immer wieder." er blickte zuerst Jude an und dann Kit. Ein widerliches Lachen entkam Emerson, als er Kit fast gegenüber stand „Deine kleine Hure wollte es. Sie hatte wohl schon lange keinen richtigen Mann mehr zwischen ihren Beinen."

Kit verspürte wieder den Drang diesen Bastard endgültig zum Schweigen zu bringen. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er wollte diesen Monstrum sein dämliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht schlagen, doch er hielt sich zurück. Stattdessen sah Kit ihn nur kalt an „Sie werden für Ihre Taten bezahlen Emerson! Sie werden nie wieder das Tageslicht sehen."

Ein lautes Lachen dröhnte durch das Walker Haus „Niemals! Ihr werdet mich niemals los…Alle guten Dinge sind drei Schwester Jude!"

Die drei Polizisten hatten Mühe Emerson im Zaum zu halten und zogen ihn weg von Kit und brachten ihn nach draußen. Doch auch nachdem er schon das Haus verlassen hatte, waren seine Drohungen noch zu hören. Jude würde sie wahrscheinlich für den Rest ihres Lebens hören, nie würde sie den Klang seiner Stimme vergessen können. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit über verzweifelt die Ohren zugehalten und doch hämmerte seine Stimme in ihren Kopf. Erst als sich der eine Polizeiwagen mit Emerson in Gewahrsam in Bewegung setzte, kehrte Ruhe ein. Jedoch nicht in Judes Kopf, sie hörte seine Worte noch immer klar und deutlich. Er sagte ‚Ihr', er sagte ‚Ihr werdet mich niemals los'.

Judes Herz raste wie wild, was wäre wenn er noch einmal entkommen würde? Was wenn er sie wieder finden würde? Was würde geschehen, wenn die Kinder dann auch da wären? Judes Herz zog sich zusammen, als sie erkannte, dass sie für die Menschen die sie liebte nur eine Gefahrenquelle war. Konnte sie ihrer Familie wirklich diese Gefahr aussetzten?

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie einen Mann plötzlich vor sich erblickte. Langsam nahm sie ihre Hände von ihren Ohren und atmete tief durch.

„Mein Name ist Detektiv Dixon, ich würde gern Ihre Aussage aufnehmen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es schwer ist aber wir müssen den genauen Ablauf der Geschehnisse kennen. Mein Kollege Detektiv Moore nimmt die Aussage von Mr. Walker auf. Darf ich mich setzten?"

Jude sah den Mann verwundert an und war überrascht über seine Freundlichkeit. In Gegensatz zu dem älteren Mann, schien Detektiv Dixon seine Menschlichkeit nicht verloren zu haben. Judes Kehle fühlte sich trocken an und sie brachte kein Wort heraus, sie schloss die Augen und nickte nur.

Detektiv Moore nahm auf dem Sessel gegenüber von Jude Platz „Danke. Ich weiß, es ist nicht leicht aber ich muss Sie bitten, mir alles genau zu erzählen."

In diesen Moment war Jude dankbar, dass Kit außer Hörweite war. Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter und sah Detektiv Dixon an.

„Ich…ich war allein Zuhause. Kit…ich meine Mr. Walker war mit den Kindern in Boston. Sie waren schon einige Stunden weg und irgendwann klopfte es an der Tür. Ich nahm an, dass es Kit war und öffnete die Tür ohne zu gucken wer da war."

„Klopft denn Mr. Walker immer bei seinem eigenen Haus an?" fragte Dixon mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Nein, nein natürlich nicht. Er vergisst aber des Öfteren seinen Schlüssel und somit habe ich mir auch nichts dabei gedacht. Als ich aber die Tür öffnete, da….da" Jude räusperte sich, ihre Kehle schmerzte und sie konnte kein Wort mehr heraus bringen.

Genau beobachtete Dixon die Frau vor sich. Auch er hatte nie wirklich Sympathie für Walker und seinen Lebensstil gehabt aber das war jetzt auch nicht von Bedeutung. Hierbei ging es um eine versuchte Vergewaltigung und diese Fälle waren ihm immer ein Graus.

„Möchten Sie ein Glas Wasser haben?"

Jude schüttelte den Kopf und räusperte sich ein paarmal. Sie wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

„Nein, danke! Wie gesagt, es war nicht Kit sondern Emerson. Als ich ihn gesehen habe, war ich wie gelähmt. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, ihn wieder zu sehen."

„Woher kannten Sie ihn?" fragte Dixon.

Es war ein Alptraum, auch die Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit würde jetzt wieder neu aufgearbeitet werden.

„Leigh Emerson war Insasse in Briarcliff, als ich dort gearbeitet habe." Jude hoffte, dass er diese Antwort akzeptieren würde aber als sie seinen Blick sah, wusste sie dass er alles wissen wollte.

„Miss Martin, ich muss Sie bitten mir alles zu erzählen. Emerson sagte, alle guten Dinge sind drei. Drei! Was meinte er damit?"

Jude blickte nach unten uns seufzte „Er hat es schon einmal versucht." flüsterte sie und konnte die Tränen kaum noch zurück halten.

„Bitte? Was genau?"

„Ich sagte, er hat es schon einmal versucht." Sagte Jude etwas lauter und sah den Polizisten mit wässrigen Augen an „Vor 6 Jahren, hat er schon einmal versucht mich zu vergewaltigen. Kurz danach ist er aus Briarcliff geflohen."

Der Detektiv nickte wissend und schrieb alles mit „Kurz darauf wurden Sie selbst Patientin dort wenn ich mich nicht irre."

Jude schluckte schwer, ignorierte aber den Kommentar. Sie nahm eine Zigarette von den kleinen Tisch und inhalierte den Qualm tief. Schweren Herzens erzählte sie Detektiv Dixon den Rest der Geschehnisse und versuchte dabei nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Später würde sie sicherlich noch weinen, aber dann aus einem anderen Grund.


	27. Judes Entscheidung

**Kapitel 26: Judes Entscheidung**

Jude wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war bis die Polizisten ihre und Kits Aussage aufgenommen hatten und sie ihre Fotos vom Tatort gemacht hatten. Jude kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sich endlich die Polizisten verabschiedeten und das Haus verließen. Sie hörte noch, wie der ältere Detektiv Kit gratulierte für die Stellung eines der meinst gesuchten Verbrecher des Landes.

Kit brachte die Männer zur Tür und verabschiedete sich. Er war froh, dass sie endlich gingen und er sich wieder um Judy kümmern konnte. Er wollte sie an liebsten einfach nur noch in eine Umarmung schließen und sie nie mehr loslassen. Dennoch war das jetzt noch nicht möglich, er musste sie ins Krankenhaus bringen. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer wo Judy noch immer in ihrer Decke eingehüllt saß und geistesabwesend zu Boden schaute. Kit seufzte, sie hatte schon so viel durchgemacht und gerade als sie sich richtig gefangen hatte und ein normales Leben begonnen hatte zu führen, jagte eine Katastrophe die Nächste. Kit betrachtete sein Wohnzimmer und spürte die dunkle Aura die hier lag. Hier wurde Alma entführt, hier wurde Grace ermordet und hier wurde fast Judy vergewaltigt. Dieses Haus war ein Fluch und er musste diesen Fluch ein für alle Mal loswerden.

Jude bemerkte das Kit sich nachdenklich umsah und sie wollte gar nicht wissen, was er gerade dachte. Sie hatte Angst davor, aus seinen Mund zu hören, was sie selbst für sich empfand. Ekel. Sie umklammerte fest ihre verletzte Hand, die unendlich schmerzte aber es schmerzte nicht halb so sehr, wie ihre Seele. Sie war einfach nicht für ein glückliches Leben geschaffen. Seit sie ein Kind war, wurde Jude immer wieder von einer Katastrophe nach der anderen überrollt. Sie war eine starke Frau aber langsam spürte sie, dass sie ihr Kampfgeist verließ. Alles was sie immer wollte, war eine Familie. Einen Mann und Kinder die sie liebten und die sie wieder lieben konnte. Alles hatte sie hier gehabt und sie war glücklich, doch sie war nicht für diesen Leben geschaffen. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie in Briarcliff gestorben wäre. Nichts weiter als eine weitere einsame Seele, die zu Asche verbrannt wurde und an die sich niemand mehr nach ihrem Tode erinnern würde.

„Judy? Komm, ich bringe dich ins Krankenhaus."

Es war Kits Stimme die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. Seine liebe und einfühlsame Stimme, sie spürte wie die Tränen heiß in ihren Augen brannten als sie in sein Gesicht sah. Nein, er hatte ein normales Leben verdient ebenso Thomas und Julia. Sie brauchten ein normales und stabiles Leben und das konnte sie ihnen nicht geben. Sie war verflucht, egal ob sie diese Zeit jetzt überstehen würden, es würde sich eine neue Katastrophe zusammen brauen und sie würden darunter leiden. Jude liebte sie alle zu sehr, um sie weiterhin diesen Irrsinn auszusetzten.

„Judy? Hey hörst du mich?" fragte Kit wieder und blickte in Judes wässrige Augen. Er setzte sich neben sie, als sie nicht reagierte und sah sie einen Moment lang nur an. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um sie und spürte sofort wie sie sich versteifte. Er nahm es ihr nicht übel, sie musste noch völlig traumatisiert sein und er war froh, dass sie ihn nicht sofort wegstieß. Ganz langsam nahm er ihre verletzte Hand in seine und biss selbst fest die Zähne zusammen. Es war erstaunlich wie ruhig sie war, sie musste doch schreckliche Schmerzen haben. Aber wahrscheinlich betäubte der Schock die Schmerzen.

„Kit, wir müssen reden." Sagte Jude plötzlich und sah weiterhin starr geradeaus. Sie wagte keinen Blick zu Kit und ihr Herz fühlte sich an wie ein Stein in der Brust.

„Das werden wir. Wir werden reden, dass verspreche ich dir aber zuerst musst du ins Krankenhaus. Komm." Kit stand auf und half Jude auf die Beine. Er führte sie langsam zum Auto und ließ sie auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz nehmen. Das nächste Krankenhaus wäre nur 10 Minuten entfernt aber er wusste, dass Jude dort nicht hinwollte und so entschloss er sich, sie in das erste Krankenhaus innerhalb von Boston zu bringen was sie finden würden. Und während Kit den Motor startete und sich auf die Straße konzentrierte, sah Jude aus dem Fenster. Vielleicht war er doch besser, dass sie nicht auf ein Gespräch mit Kit bestanden hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie den Mut hatte, es ihm zu sagen oder noch schlimmer, sich von Julia und Thomas zu verabschieden. Sie schloss die Augen und drehte ihren Kopf in Kits Richtung, sie konnte den Geruch seines Aftershaves riehen. Sie liebte diesen Geruch und inhalierte ihn ein. Es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass sie es riechen würde.


	28. Besuch einer alten Freundin

Vielen Dank für eure Bewertungen :-*

 **Kapitel 27: Besuch einer alten Freundin**

Nach fast 40 Minuten kamen Jude und Kit am Krankenhaus an. Kit hatte angenommen, dass Jude auf dem Weg eingeschlafen war, da sie die ganze Zeit über kein Wort sagte und auch die Augen geschlossen hatte. Er konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, die Ereignisse mussten sie ziemlich mitgenommen haben. Als Kit auf dem Parkplatz fuhr und den Wagen parkte, stieg er leise aus und lief zu der Beifahrerseite. Leise öffnete er die Tür um Jude nicht zu erschrecken und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Judy, komm wir sind da." Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Jude wusste, dass Kit dachte sie würde schlafen und sie war froh, dass er nicht mit ihr gesprochen hatte auf der Fahrt. Sie wusste was sie zu tun hatte und sie wollte es sich und Kit nicht noch schwerer machen. Die ganze Fahrt über, hatte sie nicht die Augen geöffnet. Alles um sie herum war dunkel und genauso fühlte sich Jude auch. Sie hatte das Gefühl in einen tiefen dunklen Brunnen gefallen zu sein, aus dem es keinen Ausweg gab. Dunkelheit und Kälte war alles was sie fühlte und sie wollte niemanden mit in diesen Brunnen der Verzweiflung ziehen.

 _‚_ _Du bist nicht für diese Welt geschaffen Judy_.'

Als sie Kits Stimme hörte, zwang sich Jude die Augen zu öffnen und sie stieg wortlos aus den Wagen. Sie wollte und konnte Kit nicht ansehen, nicht mehr. Sie starrte nur zu Boden und fühlte wie ihr Herz immer mehr auseinander riss. Sie liebte diesen Mann und sie dachte, sie würden für immer glücklich zusammen sein. Und nun, von einen Augenblick auf den anderen, war alles vorbei. Es gab keine Zukunft mehr. Sie spürte wie Kit versuchte seine Arme um sie zu legen und das war etwas, was sie jetzt nicht verkraften würde. Sie zog weg und ging langsam Schritt für Schritt auf den Eingang des Krankenhauses zu.

Kit fühlte sich, als hätte ihn jemand einen Tritt versetzt. Nie zuvor hatte sich Judy ihm entzogen. Er wollte sie halten, für sie da sein, ihr sagen und zeigen wie sehr er sie liebte. Doch Jude schien das in diesen Moment nicht zu wollen. Er konnte sie verstehen, zu viel war geschehen und doch schmerzte es ihm. Er lief dicht neben Jude, als sie das Krankenhaus betraten. Er sah den leeren Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht und er hatte gehofft es nie mehr sehen zu müssen. Zuletzt hatte er diesen Ausdruck gesehen, als er sie aus Briarcliff geholt hatte.

 _‚_ _Sie braucht einfach Zeit.'_

Gerade als Kit mit Jude zu der Patientenanmeldung gehen wollte, blieb sie abrupt stehen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und versuchte ihre Worte zu sammeln.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du das allein machst? Ich habe gerade keine Nerven für Papierfragebögen und ich bin müde."

Kit war froh, dass sie wenigstens wieder mit ihm sprach. Dennoch hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl.

„Sicher…ähm….geht es dir nicht gut? Soll ich gleich einen Arzt holen oder willst du dich hinlegen?" voller Sorge sah er Jude an und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu schauen, doch sie wich seinen Blick aus.

„Nein nein. Ich will mich einfach nur einen Moment setzten und…und einen Moment allein sein. Bitte, ich muss einen Moment allein sein."

Jude ließ sich in einen der Stühle fallen und schloss wieder die Augen. Sie wagte es nicht mehr, den Mann den sie liebte anzusehen.

Kit studierte Jude noch einen Moment. Sie benahm sich seltsam, allerdings war das nach den ganzen Ereignissen auch nicht verwunderlich. Er seufzte und bückte sich zu Jude, um ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben.

„Ich bin gleich wieder zurück." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fügte dann hinzu „Ich liebe dich Judy."

Seine Worte waren wie ein Messer, welches sich immer tiefer in ihr Herz bohrte. Heiße Tränen brannten hinter ihren geschlossenen Augen und drohten sie zu verbrennen. Sie hörte wie sich Kit langsam entfernte und erst als sie sicher war, dass er nicht mehr da war, öffnete sie die Augen. Ein leises und gebrochenes flüstern entkam ihr.

„Ich liebe dich auch….es tut mir leid."

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand auf. So schnell sie konnte, verließ sie das Krankenhaus aus Angst der Mut könnte sie doch noch verlassen.

 _‚_ _Es ist besser so…Kit verdient eine richtige Familie!'_

Allein lief Jude durch die dunklen Straßen von Boston und obwohl es eine laute und Menschenüberfüllte Stadt war, fühlte sich Jude, als wäre sie ganz allein auf dieser Welt. Sie lief immer weiter, bis sie in einer dunklen Ecke am Rande eines Parks eine alte Bank stehen sah. Jude war mit allem völlig überfordert und sie wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Niedergeschlagen setzte sich Jude auf die Bank und sah in die Dunkelheit.

„Jude! Was machst du hier? Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du mich jetzt bei dir haben willst?"

Ein kleines trauriges Lächeln bildete sich auf Judes Gesicht, als sie zu der Frau sah, die neben ihr auf der Bank saß.

„Shachath"


	29. Shachath

**Kapitel 28: Shachath**

Es war nicht ihre erste Begegnung, schon oft hatte der Engel des Todes Jude aufgesucht. Shachath hatte schon viele Menschen besucht und ihnen ihren Kuss gegeben. Bei den meisten war sich Shachath immer sicher und sie nahm sie mit sich in das Reich der Toten. Doch Jude war anders, sie war jemand besonderes und bisher hatte Shachath ihren Wunsch nach den Tod abgelehnt. Ihre Zeit war einfach noch nicht gekommen. Viele Jahre waren vergangen, als sie diese verirrte Seele zum ersten Mal besuchte. Damals war Jude fast noch ein Kind und dachte nicht über die Konsequenzen des Todes nach. Wer einmal ihren Kuss bekam, würde nie wieder jemand anderen küssen.

„Jude…..warum hast du mich gerufen? Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen." Die melancholische Stimme der Frau in Schwarz sprach leise zu Jude und sie sah die blonde Frau fragend an.

Die meisten Leute würden sich sicher fürchten, wenn der Engel des Todes sie besuchte aber Jude sah in ihr eine Art Freundin. Eine Freundin die bereit wäre, sie von allem Leid zu erlösen.

„Ich gehöre einfach nicht in diese Welt. Ich glaube das tat ich nie. Ich habe immer nach einen Platz gesucht wo ich hingehöre und immer wenn ich dachte, ich hätte ihn gefunden ging alles schief. Ich bin eine Gefahr für die Menschen die ich liebe."

Jude dachte an Kit und die Kinder und ihr Herz schmerzte so sehr, dass es fast unerträglich war. Sie spürte nichts mehr außer Schmerzen und sie wollte, dass sie aufhörten.

„Du hast es doch eben selbst gesagt Jude. Du hast hier Menschen die du liebst und die dich lieben. Willst du sie wirklich allein zurück lassen? Ich wache schon so lange über dich und ich weiß alles über dich. Dieser Mann, Kit Walker liebt dich. Er hat schon zuvor zwei Frauen verloren die er liebte, willst du ihn das wirklich ein drittes Mal durchmachen lassen? Ebenso die Kinder."

Shachath würde Jude mit sich nehmen, wenn es ihr Wunsch wäre aber noch spürte sie einen Zwiespalt in Jude und sie würde Jude erst ihren Kuss geben, wenn sie sicher war, dass Jude wirklich sterben wollte.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum? Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach mitnehmen? Warum willst du mich nicht mitnehmen? Du hast schon so viele vor mir geholt und wie du gerade selbst sagtest, auch Alma und Grace."

Jude wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah die andere Frau verzweifelt an.

„Das war etwas anderes. Grace wurde aus dem Leben gerissen, sie war eine lebenslustige Frau und sie wollte noch nicht sterben aber wenn die Menschen selbst, das Leben eines anderen abrupt beenden, dann bin ich machtlos. Bei Alma spürte ich ihren Wunsch nach den Tod schon lange bevor ich sie holte. Sie war eine verlorene Seele ohne Lebensfreude und Hoffnung, ihr Leben war nicht mehr lebenswert, aber du….du bist noch nicht verloren Jude. Wir beide hatten nun schon so viele Begegnungen und einmal sagte ich dir, ich würde dich nicht mit mir nehmen, weil das Leben etwas anderes mit dir vorhat. Genau dort bist du jetzt. Nach so vielen Jahren der Einsamkeit, des Schmerzes und der Verzweiflung, hast du endlich alles was du immer wolltest. Wirf das nicht weg. Irgendwann kommt die Zeit und ich werde dir meinen Kuss geben, aber nicht heute. Du bist einfach noch nicht so weit."

Jude fühlte sich der Verzweiflung nah und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht hinter ihrer Hand. Warum? Warum konnte sie nicht einfach ein normales Leben haben? Plötzlich verspürte sie ein kaltes Gefühl auf ihrer Wange, es war als würde ein Eiswürfel über ihre Haut gleiten. Als sie aufsah, sah sie dass es Shachaths Hand war, die ihre Wange streichelte. Eine Gänsehaut breitet sich auf Judes ganzen Körper aus und sie fröstelte. Es war so kalt, so fremd und so tot.

Shachath lächelte und nahm ihre Hand von Judes Wange.

„Was du brauchst Jude, ist nicht die Kälte des Todes. Es ist die Wärme eines lieben Menschen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der schwarze Engel und ließ Jude allein in der Dunkelheit zurück. Erst jetzt, wo sie diese schreckliche und endgültige Kälte gespürte hatte, wurde ihr bewusst was sie gerade getan hatte. Shachath hatte Recht, sie war noch nicht bereit. Sie hatte schon so viel verloren und so viel durchgemacht und sie war immer wieder aufgestanden. Und jetzt wo sie etwas hatte, wofür es sich wirklich lohnte zu leben, da wollte sie aufgeben? Jude schüttelte den Kopf und sah hinauf zu den Sternen.

„Danke, meine alte Freundin."

Langsam stand Jude auf und spürte, wie der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen langsam nachließ. Und je mehr dieser Schmerz schwand, umso mehr spürte sie wieder den pochenden Schmerz in ihrer lädierten Hand. Sie musste wieder zurück zum Krankenhaus.

 _‚_ _Oh mein Gott, Kit wird außer sich sein.'_

Jude fühlte sich schlecht für Kit und sie hoffte wirklich, dass er sich nicht zu sehr gesorgt hatte. Sie selbst wusste nicht einmal wie lange sie im Park war und wie lange sie mit Shachath geredet hatte. Sobald der schwarze Engel auftauchte, spielte Zeit keine Rolle mehr, denn für die meisten war sie abgelaufen. Für die meisten, aber nicht für sie!


	30. Niemals wieder

**Kapitel 29: Niemals wieder**

Nachdem Kit mit eine der Krankenschwestern gesprochen hatte, ging er zurück zur Eingangshalle wo er Jude glaubte vorzufinden. Doch als er um die Ecke kam, fand er den Stuhl auf dem sie noch vor einigen Minuten saß leer vor. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Kit und er lief ziellos durch den Warteraum. Er sah ein älteres Pärchen und ging auf sie zu.

„Verzeihen Sie aber haben Sie meine Freundin gesehen? Sie saß eben noch da drüben."

Verzweifelt sah Kit die beiden an und spürte wie sein Herz immer schneller schlug.

„Sie meinen die blonde Frau mit der verletzten Hand? Ja, sie ging nach draußen kurz nachdem Sie weg waren junger Mann." Sagte die ältere Dame und sah zu Kit.

„Was? Danke…." Schnell drehte sich Kit um und lief zum Ausgang. Wieso hatte er Jude allein gelassen? Er hätte sie nicht aus den Augen lassen dürfen, nicht nach diesen Tag und allem was davor geschehen war. Als er draußen war, sah er sich panisch um. Es war dunkel und kalt. Wo sollte er jetzt nur lang gehen? Sie könnte überall sein. Panisch fuhr er mit seinen Händen durch sein Haar und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Jude! Jude!" schrie er in die dunkle Nacht und sah sich um, doch keine Spur von ihr.

„Verzeihung, aber Sie sollten in Richtung Park gehen."

Kit drehte sich um, als er die Stimme einer Frau vernahm und als er sich zur Seite drehte, erblickte er eine seltsam auffällig gekleidete Frau ganz in Schwarz. Wo kam sie so schnell her? Irritiert sah Kit und das geheimnisvoll lächelnde Gesicht der Frau.

„Was bitte? Haben Sie meine Freundin gesehen?"

Wieder sah Kit dieses seltsame Lächeln als die Frau mit dem Finger in Richtung Park deutete. Er folgte ihren Blick und sah auf den rechten Weg, der vom Krankenhaus wegführte. Gerade als er sich bedanken wollte und sich wieder zu der seltsamen Frau drehte, war sie verschwunden. So schnell sie gekommen war, so schnell war sie wieder verschwunden. Kit wusste nicht was das alles zu bedeuten hatte aber es war ihm auch egal. Er schüttelte alle Gedanken ab und lief den linken Weg entlang.

 _‚_ _Verdammt Judy, wo bist du hingegangen?'_

Wenn ihr etwas passiert sein sollte, würde er sich das nie verzeihen. Gerade als er noch einmal laut ihren Namen rufen wollte, erblickte er in der Ferne eine Frau die langsam auf ihn zukam. Sofort erkannte er, dass es Jude war. Er seufzte und rannte so schnell er konnte auf sie zu. In diesen Moment wusste er nicht, ob er sie umarmen oder anschreien sollte.

„Jude!" schrie er als er fast bei ihr war.

Jude war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie kaum wahrnahm wie sie den Weg zum Krankenhaus zurückgelegt hatte. Auch das Kit schon fast bei ihr war, bemerkte sie erst als sie seine Stimme hörte. Sie blickte auf und sah Kit völlig außer Atem auf sie zu rennen. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich, dass er wegen ihr schon wieder so viel Kummer hatte. Noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, war Kit bei ihr und schlang seine Arme fest um sie, wobei er trotzdem auf ihre verletzte Hand achtete. Er küsste immer wieder ihren Kopf und trat dann einen Schritt zurück um Jude genau ansehen zu können.

„Verdammt Jude, wo zur Hölle bist du gewesen? Mach sowas nie wieder! Du kannst doch nicht einfach allein hier herum spazieren. Ich war krank vor Sorge…verdammt….." Kit selbst konnte seine eigenen Emotionen nicht länger beherrschen und in seinen Augen begannen sich Tränen zu bilden „Verdammt Judy…" flüsterte er und zog sie wieder an sich.

Jude schluckte schwer und vergrub ihr Gesicht „Es tut mir Leid." Sagte sie leise und ihr schlechtes Gewissen nagte an ihr. Wie konnte sie nur glauben, dass das der richtige Weg gewesen wäre.

Einige Augenblicke standen beide einfach nur da und hielten sich gegenseitig fest, bis Kit wegzog um Jude in die Augen sehen zu können „Wo wolltest du hin? Warum hast du das Krankenhaus verlassen?"

Jude konnte Kit unmöglich sagen, was sie ursprünglich vorhatte. Sie sah zu Boden und zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich…ich musste selbst etwas herausfinden, etwas für mich selbst. Du wirst das nicht verstehen aber ich brauchte den Rat einer alten Freundin."

Verwirrt sah Kit zu Jude „Eine alte Freundin? Hier?" Wie konnte Jude hier eine Freundin treffen? Sie hatte mit niemanden gesprochen und wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie sie zufällig mitten in Boston in einer von hunderten Parkanlagen traf? Plötzlich fiel Kit die seltsame Frau am Krankenhaus ein. Kannte Jude diese Frau?

Jude schüttelte den Kopf, er musste sie für verrückt halten. Sie seufzte und sah ihn traurig an „Es tut mir Leid Kit, ich musste mir einfach über einiges im Klaren werden. Ich weiß ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, aber nach allem was heute passiert ist, sah ich keinen Ausweg und….."

Kit unterbrach Jude und gab ihr einen kurzen aber liebevollen Kuss „Es ist in Ordnung, aber mach sowas niemals wieder." Etwas war heute Abend in diesen Park geschehen aber jetzt wollte er Jude nicht drängen ihn alles zu erzählen. Wenn die Zeit reif war, dann würde sie ihm alles sagen, dessen war er sich sicher. „Wir müssen jetzt zurück Judy. Deine Hand muss unbedingt behandelt werden und du bist eiskalt." Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und dieses Mal zog sie nicht weg. Langsam gingen beide zurück zum Krankenhaus.

„Woher wusstest du wo ich war?" fragte Jude, als sie fast wieder am Krankenhaus waren.

„Ich wusste es nicht, aber eine Frau sagte mir wo du warst. Eine wirklich seltsame Frau, mit kalten Augen und ganz in Schwarz. Sie war ziemlich unheimlich. Es war eine seltsame Begegnung."

Jude blieb abrupt stehen und sah Kit mit großen Augen an „Du hast sie gesehen?"

An Judes Reaktion erkannte Kit, dass sie diese Frau tatsächlich kannte „Wie meinst du das? Wer war sie? Sie tauchte plötzlich auf und verschwand dann wieder. Es war fast als sei sie eine Art…..ich weiß auch nicht…vielleicht wie ein….."

„Engel?" beendete Jude den Satz und sah Kit tief in die Augen.

Genau nach diesen Worten hatte Kit gesucht, ein dunkler Engel. „Wer ist sie und woher kennst du sie?"

„Wenn ich es dir sage, wirst du mir niemals glauben. Du wirst mich für verrückt halten." Jude lachte aber ihr Lachen klang freudlos und sarkastisch.

Kit aber blieb ernst und sah Jude liebevoll an „Sicher nicht! Ich halte dich nicht für verrückt und das weißt du auch."

Jude schaute Kit einen Moment an und sagte kein Wort. Sollte sie ihm von Shachath erzählen? Sie hatte Angst davor aber auf der anderen Seite, wollte sie ihn nicht belügen. Sie atmete tief durch und sah Kit tief in die Augen.

„Diese Frau, die du gesehen hast war Shachath, der Engel des Todes!"


	31. Mythos oder Wahrheit

**Kapitel 30: Mythos oder Wahrheit**

Kit sah Jude mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Ungläubigkeit an. Was hatte sie gerade gesagt? Engel des Todes? Das konnte doch nicht ihr ernst sein. Shachath war nicht mehr als ein Mythos, eine Gestalt deren Existenz mehr als Fragwürdig war. Kit war nie besonders religiös und wenn er an eines bisher nicht geglaubt hatte, dann an Engel. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und blickte Jude tief in die Augen. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass es ein stressiger Tag war, dass sie viel durchgemacht hatte, dass sie übermüdet sei und dass alles nur Einbildung war. Und dennoch konnte er es nicht, denn der Blick in ihren Augen sagte ihm, dass Jude ihm die Wahrheit sagte.

Kit dachte zurück an die seltsame Dame in Schwarz und wie plötzlich sie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und dann ebenso schnell wieder verschwand. Er sah ihren Gesichtsausdruck wieder genau vor sich, die kalten Augen und das seltsame Lächeln. Er wusste nicht was es war, aber sie hatte etwas unmenschliches an sich…etwas engelhaftes. Kit dachte an die vielen Geschichten über Menschen, die im Sterben lagen und mit jemanden sprachen. War es wirklich möglich, dass es den Engel des Todes wirklich gab. Er wusste nicht wirklich viel über den Mythos Shachath, aber eines wusste er.

 _‚_ _Sie kommt nur, wenn sie herbei gesehnt wird.'_

Diese Erkenntnis traf Kit tief und er hatte das Gefühl, jemand hätte ihm einen Eimer Eiswasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Wenn es wirklich möglich war, dass diese Frau Shachath war, warum kam sie dann zu Jude? Und wieso sprach Jude von einer alten Freundin? Kit hatte Angst vor der Frage aber er musste er wissen, hatte Jude sie gerufen und wenn ja wie oft schon?

Jude beobachtete Kit genau, sie hatte damit gerechnet dass er sie auslachen würde oder sie ansehen würde, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. Doch nichts von beiden geschah, er stand einfach nur da und sah sie an. Sie konnte den Blick nicht deuten und wartete noch einige Zeit. Als aber Kit nach Minuten noch nichts sagte, legte Jude ihre gesunde Hand vorsichtig auf seinen Oberarm.

„Kit?" ihre Stimme war leise und klang besorgt.

Kit wurde erst aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als er Judys Stimme hörte. Er atmete tief aus und schluckte schwer.

„Also willst du mir sagen, dass sie Frau in Schwarz die ich gesehen habe, der Engel des Todes war." Kit fühlte sich fast lächerlich es auszusprechen, es klang einfach zu absurd.

Jude aber blieb völlig ernst und nickte nur „Ja, ich weiß wie es klingt aber es ist wahr."

Langsam spürte Kit wie ein grässliches Hämmern in seinem Kopf begann und er rieb sich die Schläfen „In Ordnung Judy, hör zu. Ich glaube wir beide müssen dringend reden aber zuerst musst du ins Krankenhaus und deine Verletzung behandeln lassen. Und ich…..ich brauche einen Moment um das erst einmal alles verstehen zu können."

Jude sah Kit besorgt an, er schien nervös und aufgebracht zu sein. Langsam gingen sie den Weg zurück und Jude sah immer wieder zu Kit hoch. Er war so ernst und nachdenklich, Jude hätte schwören können er hatte etwas Wütendes in seinen Augen. Vielleicht hätte sie es ihm gar nicht erzählen sollen, aber sie wollte ihn einfach nicht anlügen. Ihr ganzes Leben war bis dahin eine einzige Lüge und sie hatte die Nase voll davon.

Jude und Kit kamen wieder am Krankenhaus und Kit war die ganze Zeit über tief in Gedanken. Er war völlig überfordert mit dem Gedanken, dass Jude den Engel des Todes gerufen haben könnte. War es möglich, dass sie sterben wollte? Dieser Gedanke macht Kit fast wahnsinnig aber er konnte das jetzt nicht mit Jude besprechen. Sie war verletzt und hatte ohnehin schon einen Tag hinter sich, der der Hölle glich und er selbst, musste erst versuchen damit zurecht zu kommen, dass die Frau die er liebte und die er heiraten wollte, möglicherweise dazu bereit war sich das Leben zu nehmen.

Kaum hatten sie das Krankenhaus betreten, kam eine junge Krankenschwester auf sie zugelaufen.

„Oh Mr. Walker ich habe Sie schon gesucht. Der Doktor hat jetzt Zeit für ihre Freundin." Freundlich blickte die junge Frau zu Jude und stellte sich vor „Ich bin Schwester Martha. Kommen Sie Miss Martin."

Kit sah die Schwester protestieren an „Moment mal, ich möchte gern mit."

Jude spürte, wie er sie festhielt fast als hätte er Angst sie gehen zu lassen.

Kopfschüttelnd sah Schwester Martha zu Kit „Es tut mir Leid Mr. Walker, wirklich. Aber das darf ich Ihnen leider nicht erlauben. Sehen Sie, Sie und Miss Martin sind nicht verheiratet und selbst wenn Sie das wären, gestattet der Doktor nur in Notfällen, dass Angehörige mit in den Behandlungsraum kommen. Ich werde gut auf ihre Freundin achten, versprochen."

Freundlich sah die junge Frau Jude an und hielt sie am Unterarm fest. Das erste Mal seit langer langer Zeit, verspürte Jude nicht das Gefühl von Ablehnung und Vorurteilen. Diese junge Frau war für Jude das Sinnbild davon, dass es in dieser Welt nicht nur intolerante hasserfüllte Menschen gab.

Kit fühlte sich nicht wohl bei den Gedanken, Jude allein zu lassen. Gerade nachdem was eben passiert war.

„Es ist in Ordnung Kit." Sagte Jude und sah zu Kit mit einen kleinen schwachen Lächeln „Ich werde in Ordnung sein." Sie ließ Kits Hand los und wartete noch einen Moment auf Kits Reaktion.

Seufzend gab Kit nach und gab Jude noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn „Ich werde hier warten."

Jude nickte und ging mit Schwester Martha zum Behandlungsraum. Kit sah Jude nach, auch noch lange nachdem sie hinter der Tür zum Behandlungsraum verschwunden war. Er sollte bei ihr sein und nicht hier. Traurig ließ er sich in einen der Stühle fallen und dachte an das Gespräch mit Jude. Er wusste er musste mit ihr über die Begegnung mit Shachath oder was immer sie auch war reden. Er wusste nur nicht, wie er selbst dieses Gespräch verkraften sollte. Er hatte Angst davor, aus ihren Mund zu hören, dass sie ihr Leben beenden wollte.

 _‚_ _Das kannst du nicht wirklich vorgehabt haben Judy.'_

Die Angst wieder einen Menschen zu verlieren, den er liebte war wieder stärker als je zuvor und er war sich sicher, noch einmal würde er es nicht verkraften.


	32. Noch mehr Tränen

**Kapitel 31: Noch mehr Tränen**

Trotz Rates der Ärzte, bestand Jude darauf noch in der Nacht das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Ihre verletzte Hand wurde versorgt und in Gips gelegt. Drei ihrer Finger waren gebrochen und mussten gerichtet werden. Sie hatte große Schmerzen, als der Arzt ihre Finger richtete und doch gab sie kaum einen Ton von sich. Viele Menschen hätten laut aufgeschrien, aber Jude hatte schon so viele andere schlimme Dinge erlebt, dass sie den Schmerz einfach ertrug. Es war, als hätte sie sich an Schmerzen gewöhnt, etwas an das sich ein Mensch nie gewöhnen sollte. Die ganze Zeit über, dachte sie an Kit. Wie sollte sie ihm nur alles erklären? Selbst wenn er ihre verrückte Geschichte glauben sollte, wie sollte sie ihm erklären, dass sie kurz davor war sich von Shachath küssen zu lassen. Ein letzter endgültiger Kuss.

Kit saß die ganze Zeit über im Wartebereich und trank einen Becher ungenießbaren Kaffee nach dem anderen. Nur einmal hatte er den Warteraum verlassen, er war zum Auto gegangen und hatte den Ring den er heute für Jude gekauft hatte von der Beifahrerseite geholt. Sie hatte die Box nicht einmal bemerkt und Kit wusste nicht, ob es so vielleicht auch besser war. Gedankenversunken saß er auf einen der Sessel und schaute auf den schimmernden Ring in der kleinen roten Box. Dieser Abend hätte ganz anders verlaufen sollen. Er wollte Jude einen Antrag machen und den Abend mit ihr feiern. Alles schien so perfekt zu sein. Doch das Leben war nicht immer perfekt, das Leben konnte ein fieses Miststück sein.

Statt ihre gemeinsame Zukunft zu planen, saß er nun hier und wartete auf seine Freundin, die brutal Misshandelt wurde und fast vergewaltigt. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er Jude heute fast zweimal verloren hätte. Einmal an Emerson und einmal an eine Gestalt, deren Existenz er für einen Mythos hielt.

Fast 2 Stunden waren vergangen, als er Jude endlich erblickte. Sie wurde mit einem Rollstuhl von der jungen Krankenschwester in den Warteraum geschoben. Sie war blass und sah vollkommen erschöpft aus.

„Mr. Walker, der Arzt hat eingewilligt Miss Martin zu entlassen aber das nur auf den ausdrücklichen Wünsch ihrer Freundin."

Kit kniete sich vor Jude hin und blickte auf den dicken Gips, der ihre Finger umschloss.

„Judy, bist du sicher?" er blickte in Judes müde Augen und sah die dunklen Schatten darunter. Er wusste, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit für eine Diskussion war. Sie war erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Er streichelte ihr kurz über die Wange und nickte „Es wird in Ordnung sein Schwester. Wann sollen wir wieder kommen?"

Die Schwester erklärte Kit den genauen Verlauf von Judes Behandlung und entließ sie dann mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Kit schob den Rollstuhl bis zum Auto und half Jude auf den Beifahrersitz. Bis jetzt hatte sie kein Wort gesagt, aber als Kit den Wagen startete, hörte er ihre leise müde Stimme.

„Können wir heute in einem Hotel schlafen?"

Kit sah zu ihr herüber und nahm dann ihre unverletzte Hand in seine „Natürlich, wir nehmen ein Zimmer in dem nächsten Hotel was wir sehen."

Langsam setzte Kit den Wagen in Bewegung und fuhr wie versprochen das nächste Hotel an. Es war nichts Besonderes, wahrscheinlich mehr eines dieser Hotels welches man als Absteige bezeichnen würde aber das war nicht wichtig. Kit wusste, dass es Jude egal war, solange sie nicht nach Hause musste. Zuhause? Nein, das war es nicht mehr.

Jude hatte sobald das Auto losfuhr Probleme wach zu bleiben, sie war so müde und ihre Augenlieder waren so schwer wie Steine. Es war lange her, dass sie sich so ausgebrannt gefühlt hatte. Mit ihrer letzten Kraft, ließ sie sich von Kit gestützt in das Hotel bringen. Gemeinsam betraten sie das schäbige kleine Zimmer und Judes Blick fiel als erstes auf das Badezimmer. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie dreckig sie sich fühlte.

„Kit, ich möchte gern baden…" sie ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und sah Kit bittend an.

„Vielleicht solltest du erst schlafen."

„NEIN." Judes Stimme war laut und sie schrie Kit geradezu an. Sie wollte ihn nicht anschreien aber ihre Nerven waren vollkommen überstrapaziert. Entschuldigend schüttelte sie den Kopf „Es tut mir Leid…..es ist nur…..ich muss…..ich muss." Sie atmete tief durch und schüttelte sich vor ekel „Ich muss es abwaschen, noch immer fühle ich seine Hände…überall." Heiße Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, als sie wieder an Emerson dachte. Wieder fühlte sie seine Hände auf ihrer Haut. Es war so widerlich.

Zuerst war Kit erschrocken und verletzt über Judes Ausbruch, aber er konnte es ihr nicht wirklich verdenken. Er hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und ihm entging nicht, dass Jude den Blick von ihm abgewandt hatte. Er konnte die Scham und den Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht sehen. Eines wollte er ganz sicher nicht, er wollte sie keineswegs weiter aufregen.

„In Ordnung….in Ordnung." Beruhigte er sie „Ich werde dir ein Bad einlassen, aber wir müssen mit deinen Arm aufpassen."

Kit ging in Richtung Badezimmer, als er Judes Stimme hörte „Heißes Wasser, ich brauche heißes Wasser."

Kit seufzte und ging ins Bad um für Jude ein heißes Bad vorzubereiten. Es dampfte und der Spiegel begann zu beschlagen. Er wusste nicht, ob das jetzt wirklich das Beste war aber er selbst war in diesen Moment ratlos. Er drehte das Wasser ab und wollte gerade zurück zu Jude gehen, als er sah dass sie auf dem Bett eingeschlafen war. Offenbar hatte doch ihre Erschöpfung gesiegt und Kit war froh darüber. Er legte vorsichtig seine Arme unter ihre Beine und unter ihre Schultern und hob sie etwas höher auf das Bett. Mit einer der Decken deckte er sie vorsichtig zu und legte sich an neben sie. Lange beobachtete er ihren Schlaf und regte flüsternd mit ihr. Er wusste sie ihn wahrscheinlich nicht hörte, aber das war egal. Sie sollte nur wissen, dass er bei ihr war. Vorsichtig strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und entdecke plötzlich etwas an ihrem Hals. Er musste nicht genauer hinsehen um zu wissen was es war. Wut, Abscheu und Schmerz ließen sein Herz sinken, als er das Bild vor Augen sah, wie dieses widerliche Vieh sich an Judes Hals festsaugte wie ein Parasit. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um Jude und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihr schönes weiches Haar. Jetzt erst, ließ er seine eigenen Emotionen zu und weinte sich neben Jude in den Schlaf.


	33. Missverständnisse

**Kapitel 32: Missverständnisse**

Jude wusste nicht wie spät es war, aber die Sonne begann langsam über den Himmel von Boston aufzugehen. Im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht wo sie war, erst als sie sich langsam im Bett aufsetzte und sich umsah, fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Es war also kein Alptraum gewesen, es war wirklich passiert. Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, das Emerson nicht zurückgekehrt war und dass sie zusammen mit Kit in ihrem Bett aufwachen würde.

 _‚_ _Es war kein Traum…..kein Traum.'_

Jude sah zu ihrer linken Seite und erblickte Kit, der noch tief und fest schlief. Sie seufzte traurig, als sie sah wie erschöpft er selbst im Schlaf aussah. Langsam legte sie seine Hand, die noch auf ihren Oberschenkel lag auf das Bett und wollte sich instinktiv mit beiden Händen auf das Bett aufstützen um so leise wie möglich aufstehen zu können. Erst jetzt fiel ihr ihre verletzte Hand wieder ein und erst jetzt kam auch der Schmerz wieder. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen um Kit nicht aufzuwecken und schlich leise ins Badezimmer. In der Badewanne war noch das Wasser, welches ihr Kit in der Nacht eingelassen hatte. Sie wollte unbedingt baden und war dann doch eingeschlafen. Sie schüttelte sich vor Ekel, als sie daran dachte dass sie wirklich so geschlafen hatte und was noch schlimmer war, dass Kit neben ihr geschlafen hatte. Wie konnte er sich überwinden, sie so überhaupt anzufassen?

Sie ließ das kalte Wasser raus und füllte die Badewanne erneut mit heißen Wasser, sie wollte so heiß baden wie sie es aushalten würde. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihren Körper von Emerson reinigen zu müssen und wenn sie sich dabei hätte kochen müssen. Sie zog mühselig ihre Sachen aus und warf sie achtlos auf den Fußboden, selbst diese Sachen hatte Emerson berührt und sie hätte sie am liebsten sofort in Brand gesteckt. Während das Wasser noch in die Badewanne lief, wagte sie das erste Mal seit gestern Abend einen Blick in den Spiegel. Sie sah müde, blass, erschöpft und fast leblos aus. Ihre Augen hatten den Glanz verloren und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war leer. Sie sah genau so aus, wie sie sich fühlte. Gerade als sie den Blick von ihrem Spiegelbild abwenden wollte, fiel ihr der Bluterguss an ihrem Hals auf. Geschockt ging sie näher an den Spiegel heran und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über das dunkelrote Mahl.

„Oh nein….nein….nein…..nein." flüsterte sie panisch und versuchte natürlich ohne Erfolg, den Fleck von ihren Hals zu wischen. Wenn Jude dachte, sie könnte sich nicht noch unreiner und widerlicher fühlen, so wusste sie jetzt, das es möglich war. Sich schüttelnd wandte sie ihren Blick ab und stieg mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen in das dampfende heiße Wasser. Sie japste einige Male nach Luft, als sie sich langsam vollständig von dem heißen Wasser bedecken ließ. Lediglich ihren Arm legte sie auf den Rand der Badewanne ab. Ihre Haut begann rot zu werden und es brannte und juckte am ganzen Körper. Es war nicht angenehm oder entspannend, es war regelrecht schmerzhaft und es war ihr egal. Dagegen waren die heißen Bäder in Briarcliff regelrecht erfrischend. Jude schloss die Augen und ihr Körper schrie danach dieser Qual zu entkommen, Judes Geist jedoch zwang sich dazu es auszuhalten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kit wachte langsam auf und tastete mit noch geschlossenen Augen nach Jude, die er noch an seiner Seite vermutete. Er brauchte nicht lange um zu realisieren, dass er allein im Bett war. Sofort war er hellwach und sah sich panisch im Schlafzimmer um. Die Angst, dass Jude wieder weggelaufen sein könnte, breitete sich in ihm aus. Er sprang aus dem Bett und wollte gerade aus dem Zimmer stürmen, als er sah dass die Tür zum Badezimmer geschlossen war. Er hatte sie in der Nacht nicht geschlossen, dessen war er sich sicher.

„Judy?" rief er und betrat das Badezimmer ohne zu klopfen. Ein dichter Nebel aus heißem Wasserdampf am ihm entgegen und ihm blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg „Judy? Oh mein Gott, was machst du?" Er ging schnell näher und konnte ihren feuerroten Körper in dem heißen Wasser erkennen „Judy! Du musst da sofort raus….oh mein Gott, das ist viel zu heiß, du verbrennst dich!"

Er ließ Jude keine Zeit zu antworten, er griff in das heiße Wasser und biss die Zähne zusammen, als er spürte wie heiß das Wasser tatsächlich war. Er hob Jude so schnell er konnte aus der Badewanne und setzte sie auf dem Handtuch ab, welches auf dem Fußboden lag. Er musterte sie genau um festzustellen, ob sie nicht wirklich Verbrennungen hatte und sah ihr dann in ihre ausdruckslosen Augen, die ihn anblickten als wusste sie nicht, warum er das gerade getan hatte.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Gott, du glühst am ganzen Körper." Schnell griff er zu einen anderen Handtuch und wickelte es um Judes Schultern, er musste sofort mit ihr raus. Er wollte sie gerade wieder auf seine Arme heben, als sie schnell aufstand und mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er sie anfassen würde. Nicht jetzt, nicht nachdem was gestern passiert war. Taumelnd lief sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer und spürte erst jetzt, wie schwindelig ihr war. Alles begann sich zu drehen und sie hatte Probleme geradeaus zu laufen.

Kit wusste nicht genau was das gerade war, aber es war als versuchte sie von ihm wegzulaufen. Er stand auf und lief ihr nach, gerade rechtzeitig um zu verhindern, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er umfasste ihre Taille und half ihr sich zu setzten. Schnell holte er ihr ein Glas kaltes Wasser und reichte es ihr. Während sie hastig trank, versuchte er liebevoll einen Arm um sie zu legen, doch kaum spürte Jude die leichte Berührung, sah sie ihn geschockt an und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein…..nicht anfassen." Sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und versuchte sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Kit fühlte sich, als hätte ihn jemand direkt in den Magen geboxt oder noch schlimmer. Er verstand nicht, was mit ihr los war. Gestern ließ sie sich doch noch von ihn in den Arm nehmen „Judy, ich verstehe nicht! Warum?"

Jude sah wie sehr sie Kit verletzt hatte, aber sie konnte seine Berührungen jetzt einfach nicht ertragen. Sie sah ihn verständnislos an und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Wieso willst du mich überhaupt anfassen? Wie kannst du das überhaupt noch?" ihre Stimme war gebrochen und sie deutete auf ihren Hals „Hast du das gesehen? Du hast es gesehen oder? Wie kann dich das nicht anekeln? Wie?"

Kit sah Jude mit einer Mischung aus Schock und Unverständnis an. Dachte sie wirklich er würde sich vor ihr ekeln? In diesen Moment wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte, es verschlug ihn geradezu die Sprache.

Jude wartete auf eine Reaktion, aber als Kit nichts sagte, fühlte sie sich in ihrer Annahme bestätigt. Tränen liefen ihr über ihre Wangen und sie lachte sarkastisch auf. Sie wusste es und sie konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken. Wie sollte das alles jetzt weiter gehen?


	34. Klare Worte

**Kapitel 33: Klare Worte**

Kit war immer noch völlig sprachlos. Wie konnte sie nur denken, dass er sich vor ihr ekeln könnte? Hatte er ihr dieses Gefühl gegeben? Oder ekelte sie sich vor sich selbst und nahm an auch er würde so empfinden? So konnte es nicht weiter gehen, er musste mit ihr reden. Offen und ehrlich. Ihre Tränen rissen ein tiefes Loch in seinen Herzen. Er liebte diese Frau und sie so zu sehen, war mehr als er ertragen konnte. Nach allem was sie durchgemacht hatte, nach allem was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten, dürfte jetzt keine neue Tragödie ihr Leben bestimmen. Er versuchte ihr in die Augen zu sehen aber sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab. Trauer, Scham und Schmerzen verzerrten ihr schönes Gesicht.

„Judy?" er sprach leise zu ihr, aber sie reagierte nicht. Sie starrte nur weiter an die Wand und wagte nicht ihn anzusehen. Kit seufzte und nahm Judes Hand in seine „Judy, jetzt sieh mich bitte an. Wir müssen reden."

Jude spürte seine Hand auf ihre und hörte seine ruhige und liebevolle Stimme, all das verschlimmerte die Situation nur noch und sie versuchte verzweifelt ihre Tränen herunter zu schlucken. Sie schämte sich so sehr, dass sie ihn nicht ansehen wollte. Sie konnte es nicht und statt ihn anzusehen, schüttelte sie nur schweigend den Kopf.

Kit wartete einen Moment aber als er merkte, dass sie ihn einfach nicht ansehen wollte, erhob er wieder das Wort „Du willst nicht mit mir reden? In Ordnung, ich werde dich nicht zwingen aber ich werde reden und ich möchte das du mir zuhörst." Er schüttelte geschlagen den Kopf und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden „Judy, nicht einen Moment habe ich mich in irgendeiner Art und Weise von dir angeekelt gefühlt. Ich will mir nicht einmal vorstellen wie du dich gefühlt hast und welche Angst du hattest. Dir ist etwas Schreckliches passiert und ich will dir helfen, verstehst du? Ich will dass du mit mir redest und ich will, dass wir das zusammen durchstehen. Ich weiß, dass du die meiste Zeit deines Lebens auf dich allein gestellt warst, aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr so. Ich bin hier Judy, ich bin für dich da aber du musst dir auch von mir helfen lassen. Ich will doch einfach nur für dich da sein, verstehst du das nicht?" Kit machte eine kurze Pause und rutschte etwas dichter an Jude heran „Was da gestern passiert ist, ist nicht deine schuld gewesen."

Jude drehte sich langsam zu Kit und sah ihn mit roten Augen an „Verstehst du es nicht Kit? Ich kann nicht….ich kann selbst kaum meinen Anblick im Spiegel ertragen. Er….Emerson, er hat mich angefasst…..überall. Verstehst du? Seine Hände waren einfach überall und ich habe das Gefühl ihn jetzt noch überall zu spüren. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, dann sehe ich ihn. Ich höre seine Stimme so deutlich, als wäre er hier. Er ist hier….noch immer ist er hier." Judes Stimme war nicht mehr, als ein gequältes flüstern.

„Nein Jude, er ist nicht hier! Nicht mehr und er wird nie wieder kommen. Er wird den Rest seines Lebens hinter Gittern verbringen und ich lasse nicht zu, dass sein Schatten unser Leben zerstört. Sein Leben ist vorbei, er wird einsam und verbittert in einer Gefängniszelle sterben. Aber wir, wir sind hier. Wir haben unser gemeinsames Leben noch vor uns, wir beide und die Kinder. Thomas und Julia, sie lieben dich so sehr und ich liebe dich. Du wirst doch nicht unser Leben wegwerfen, wegen einen Geist. Mehr ist er nicht, er ist nur noch ein geist aus der Vergangenheit. Komm schon Judy, du bist immer so stark gewesen."

Kits ernste aber dennoch warmen Worte holten Jude langsam, wenn auch nur ganz langsam aus ihrer Dunkelheit. Sie atmete tief durch „Vielleicht habe ich aber keine Kraft mehr stark zu sein."

„Doch, du hast die Kraft und du bist doch nicht allein. Ich bin da Judy….sieh mich an, ich bin da." Kit fühlte sich am Ende seiner Kräfte und er spürte wie eine Träne über seine Wange lief „Wir sind da. Wir sind eine Familie und ich will einfach nur diesen Ort verlassen und ein neues Leben beginnen. Mit dir und den Kindern. Ihr seid alles für mich." Langsam hob er seine Hand und legte sie sanft auf Judes Wange „Ich liebe dich Jude…..verstehst du das?"

Jude spürte wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete und sie brachte kein Wort heraus, stattdessen nickte sie nur und ergriff Kits Hand mit ihrer. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Kits Gesicht, als er endlich das Gefühl hatte zu ihr durchgedrungen zu sein. Langsam beugte er sich vor und küsste Jude auf dir Stirn „Ich bin da für dich Judy. Lass uns einfach von hier verschwinden und gemeinsam ein neues Leben beginnen. Ist es nicht das was du willst?"

Fragend sah er Jude an und wartete auf ihre Antwort.


	35. Louisiana

**Hallo meine Lieben, erstmal möchte ich euch danken für die vielen tollen Reviews (auch bei den anderen Geschichten). Ich weiß ich habe vorher lange kein Update geschrieben, deswegen bin ich umso glücklicher, dass ihr trotzdem noch bei seid. Vielen vielen Dank für eure Reviews**

 **Kapitel 34: Louisiana**

Jude vernahm Kits Worte und sah ihn tief in die Augen. Ja, sie wollte ein normales Leben haben, eine Familie, Kinder, einen Mann den sie liebte aber dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie eine Art Unglücksbringer für die Menschen war die sie liebte. Schon so oft hatte Jude einen Neuanfang gewagt und jedes Mal stolperte sie von eine Katastrophe in die nächste. Sollte es dieses Mal tatsächlich anders sein? Sollte es wirklich noch ein glückliches Leben für sie geben? Und was wenn nicht? Was würde geschehen, wenn sie Kit und die Kinder ins Unglück stürzen würde? Konnte sie mit diesem Wissen leben?

Sie dachte zurück an die letzten Monate, bevor Lana aufgetaucht war und diesen grausamen Artikel schrieb, bevor Emerson kam….ja, sie war glücklich. Das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren war sie wieder glücklich und sie hatte schon fast vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte. Sie hatte endlich das Gefühl, einen Platz in dieser Welt gefunden zu haben. Nach so vielen Jahren des ziellosen Herumirrens, hatte Jude ein Zuhause. Damals, als der Monsignore sie wegschicken wollte und sie in einem Dinner's saß, kam Shachath zu ihr. Sie sagte, dass alles was sie jemals wollte eine Familie war, die sie lieben konnte. Jetzt hatte sie alles und doch war die Angst alles wieder zu verlieren größer als je zuvor.

Wieso tat Kit das? Wahrscheinlich hätte er ein ruhigeres Leben ohne sie. Wahrscheinlich würde er eine Frau finden, die eine bessere Mutter und Frau wäre als sie. Jude war mit allem was geschehen war vollkommen überfordert und sie wusste nicht mehr was sie denken sollte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie Kit sagen sollte. Nervös wandte sie den Blick ab.

„Kit…..ich…." wieder brachen ihre Worte ab und sie schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Würde er sie überhaupt verstehen? Jude hatte vieles in ihrem Leben erlebt und das meiste davon überstanden und weggesteckt. Sie war eine starke Frau und das wusste sie, aber dennoch gab es für alles eine Grenze. Die Begegnung mit Emerson ließ sie wieder in ein tiefes Loch fallen und sie wusste nicht, ob sie allein aus diesem Loch entfliehen konnte. Nie würde sie sein Gesicht vergessen, nie vergessen wie und wo er sie überall berührt hatte, nie den Geruch seines stinkenden Atems vergessen…..sie roch es immer noch. Der Gedanke, dass Emerson nun für immer eine Art stiller Begleiter sein sollte, ließ sie verzweifeln. Der Bluterguss an ihrem Hals würde verschwinden, ihre gebrochene Hand würde verheilen aber was war mit den Verletzungen in ihrer Seele? Würden diese jemals verschwinden?

„Judy?"

Es war Kits Stimme, die Jude wieder aus ihren Gedanken riss. Ihr Mund war so trocken und das Sprechen fiel ihr unsagbar schwer, aber er verdiente eine Antwort und so riss sich Jude zusammen und atmete tief durch.

„Kit, hör zu…ich liebe dich und die Kinder, das weißt du aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich einfach so wieder zu einen normalen Alltag übergehen kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich alle bösen Erinnerungen einfach hier zurück lassen kann. Ich habe Angst davor, dass sie mich….uns immer begleiten werden."

Kit nickte und hörte Jude aufmerksam zu. Er sah wie hin und her gerissen Jude war und wollte ihr die Angst nehmen, auch wenn das nicht einfach werden würde.

„Er wird uns nicht begleiten Judy, das lassen wir nicht zu. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieses Schwein unser Leben bestimmt. Ich will ehrlich sein, ich glaube nicht, dass du alles was geschehen ist sofort vergessen wirst. Aber du musst eines verstehen Judy, du musst das alles nicht allein durchstehen, nicht mehr." Bittend sah er Jude an und sprach dann weiter „Lass uns unsere Sachen packen und verschwinden, so schnell wie möglich."

Jude seufzte frustriert und sah Kit verständnislos an „Und wohin? Willst du dass die Kinder in einem Motel übernachten? Wir haben kein Geld und bisher keinen Käufer für das Haus gefunden."

Kit schlug die Hände über den Kopf zusammen, er hatte ja noch gar keine Chance gehabt Jude von dem Kredit zu erzählen. Vielleicht konnte er ihr nicht sofort die Ängste vor Emerson nehmen aber vielleicht die Zukunftsängste.

„Ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen dir zu erzählen, dass die Bank gestern den Kredit bewilligt hat. Ich habe das Haus und Grundstück als Sicherheit angegeben. Wir haben jetzt genug Geld für eine Anzahlung und einen neuen Start. Lanas Freund, dieser Makler hat sie gestern angerufen. Er hat ein Haus für uns gefunden. Er weiß, dass wir weit weg von Massachusetts wollen und hat einen anderen Freund aus Louisiana gebeten nach einem Haus zu suchen. Die derzeitige Besitzerin zieht in 2 Wochen aus, wir können das Haus danach sofort beziehen wenn du willst."

Kit kniete sich vor Jude hin und nahm ihre unverletzte Hand in sein „Komm Judy."

Jude brauchte einen Moment um all die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Konnten sie das wirklich tun? Einfach so losfahren und ein Haus kaufen, was sie vorher nie gesehen hatten. Das klang verrückt, aber aus irgendeinen Grund mochte Jude diese Idee. Aus ihren eigenen Erfahrungen konnte Jude sagen, dass Pläne meist nie so funktionierten wie sie sollten. Warum nicht einmal alles auf eine Karte setzen und das Schicksal entscheiden lassen? Eines wusste Jude, sie wollte auf keinen Fall zurück in ihr altes Zuhause.

 _‚_ _Louisiana!'_

Kit kniete immer noch vor Jude und sah, dass sie tief in Gedanken war. Sanft streichelte er ihre Hand und holte sie aus ihren Tagtraum zurück. Mit großen und wässrigen Augen sah Jude zu Kit und nickte plötzlich. Ihre Stimme war leise und zitterte, aber Kit konnte sie verstehen.

„In Ordnung! Lass uns nach Louisiana gehen." Jude schluckte ihre Tränen herunter und lächelte Kit an. Kein erzwungenes Lächeln, kein trauriges Lächeln sondern ein echtes aufrichtiges Lächeln.

Kit fiel ein schwerer Stein von Herzen. Er lächelte Jude an und küsste vorsichtig ihre Wange.

„Ich liebe dich Judy."


	36. Wofür sind Freunde da?

**Kapitel 35: Wozu sind Freunde da?**

Es war der dritte Abend nach dem Angriff von Emerson und Jude saß spät am Abend in Lanas Wohnung und trank einen heißen Tee. Die Kinder und Lana schliefen schon seit einer ganzen Weile, doch Jude konnte kein Auge zumachen. Es war der erste Abend ohne Kit und Jude hatte Angst davor allein schlafen zu gehen. Kaum hatte sie sich hingelegt und die Augen geschlossen, da sah sie Emersons Gesicht direkt über sich. Sie wünschte sich, dass Kit an ihrer Seite wäre um sie in den Armen zuhalten aber jemand musste die Sachen der Kinder für den Umzug nach Louisiana zusammen packen und auch Kit selbst hatte einige Dinge, die er mitnehmen musste. Was Jude anging, so gab es nichts in diesem Haus, was wirklich ihr gehörte. Seit sie Patientin in Briarcliff war, hatte sie nie wieder etwas Persönliches besessen, an was ihr Herz hing. Keine Fotos, keine alten Schmuckstücke, keine Bücher. Es gab nichts mehr aus dem früheren Leben von Judy Martin.

Jude war Lana dankbar, dass sie und die Kinder bis zum Umzug bei ihr wohnen dürften, auch wenn für Jude das Gefühl im ersten Moment mehr als befremdlich war. Sie und Lana hatten eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit und an dieser hingen nicht nur schöne Erinnerungen. Seit sie hier war, hatte sie mit Lana nicht über die Geschehnisse des Abends vor 3 Tagen gesprochen. Sie wusste, dass Kit mit ihr geredet hatte und sie konnte jedes Mal wenn Lana sie ansah etwas in den Augen der jüngeren Frau sehen, was Jude nicht gefiel. Mitleid. Vielleicht hätte sie eine andere Frau selbst so angesehen, wenn es ihr passiert wäre. Dennoch hasste Jude es, sie fühlte sich dadurch schwach und bemitleidenswert.

Denn Kindern hatten sie natürlich nichts erzählt, sie waren einfach zu klein um zu verstehen was passiert war. Aber Thomas und Julia waren zwei außergewöhnliche Kinder und sie spürten einfach, dass mit ihrer Mutter etwas geschehen war. Seitdem taten sie alles um Jude aufzuheitern. Sie malten Bilder, bastelten ihr süße Geschenke und lernten sogar ein Lied für sie. Es rührte Judes Herz wie sehr sich die zwei um sie bemühten und auch wenn Jude sich wirklich darüber freute und lächelte, so blieben ihre Augen ernst und traurig.

Es war nun fast Mitternacht und noch immer saß Jude allein in Lanas Wohnzimmer und nippte an ihren bereits kalten Tee, als sie leise Schritte hinter sich vernahm.

„Jude? Was machst du so spät hier? Kannst du nicht schlafen?" Lana ging um die Couch herum und zog ihren Bademantel fest um sich zusammen. Mit mitfühlenden Augen sah sie die blonde Frau an und setzte sich zu ihr „Möchtest du vielleicht reden?"

Jude seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf „Über was?" Gedankenverloren starrte sie in ihre fast leere Tasse und wagte nicht Lana anzusehen. Sie wusste, dass Lana sie wieder mit diesen ‚Ach die arme Frau' Blick ansehen würde.

„Ich glaube du weißt was ich meine! Vielleicht tut es dir gut mit jemanden zu sprechen." Lana atmete tief durch und sprach leise weiter „Mit jemanden, der genau versteht was du durchgemacht hast."

Erst jetzt hob Jude den Kopf und blickte Lana an, die Stimme der jüngeren Frau war leise und traurig und Jude sah sie ungläubig an. Wie sollte Lana wissen wie sie sich fühlte? Wieder hatte Lana diesen leidigen Ausdruck in den Augen und erst jetzt erkannte Jude, dass sie nicht nur Mitleid für sie empfand sondern auch für sich selbst.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Jude und sie konnte bereits erahnen was Lana meinte.

Nie zuvor hatte Lana mit jemanden über diese Nacht gesprochen, nicht mit jemanden der sie verstehen konnte. Kit wusste zwar was damals geschehen war aber das war etwas anderes. Er konnte nicht die Angst, den Schmerz, die Scham und den Ekel vor sich selbst nachvollziehen. Nicht so wie es ein anderes Opfer konnte. Mit traurigen Augen sah Lana zu Jude und ein kleines freudloses Lachen entkam ihrer Kehle.

„Oh Jude, ich kann mir vorstellen was in dir vorgeht. Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, weil ich das gleiche erlebt habe wie du."

Mit großen Augen starrte Jude zu Lana und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Sie sah wie sich Tränen in den Augen der anderen Frau bildeten und Jude brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Es war als ich noch Patientin in Briarcliff war und kurz bevor du selbst dort gefangen gehalten wurdest. Ich war so dumm einen Mann zu vertrauen, der ein Monster war. Und er war ein Monster…..ein Monster das die Frau die ich liebte ermordet hatte."

Jude hörte Lana schockiert zu und konnte das gehörte kaum glauben, ein leises Flüstern was alles was Jude heraus brachte „Bloodyface?".

Lana nickte und schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter, um weiter zu sprechen „Ja, Bloodyface…Oliver Thredson. Er….er hat mich in seinem Keller vergewaltigt und wollte mich danach umbringen. Ich konnte ihm entkommen aber nicht für lange. Du selbst weißt, dass man einer Patientin die in einer Irrenanstalt sitzt keinen Glauben schenkt."

Jude nickte und dachte an die Zeit zurück, als sie Nonne dort war. Sie selbst hatte diesen Leuten nie Glauben geschenkt…..nicht einmal Kit. Sie war so blind gewesen. Plötzlich spürte Jude, wie Lana ihre Hand nahm und sie zwischen ihre eigenen hielt. Unter Tränen lächelte Lana und sprach schniefend weiter „Ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man einem Monster hoffnungslos ausgeliefert ist. Das Wissen nicht stark genug zu sein, um es verhindern zu können. Sich benutzt und dreckig zu fühlen. Ohja Jude, ich kann dich besser verstehen als jeder andere."

Jude blickte in Lanas verweintes Gesicht und spürte, wie ihr selbst heiße Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen „Lana, ich….ich wusste das nicht. Es tut mir so leid."

Jude wollte Lana fragen, wie sie es geschafft hatte über das Erlebte hinweg zukommen und wie lange es gedauert hatte wieder ein normales Leben zu führen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Was wenn die Antwort nie wäre?

„Aber soll ich dir etwas sagen? Thredson ist tot und Emerson wird in seiner Zelle verrotten, aber wir beide sind noch da! Wir beide sind zu stark, um unser Leben von Monstern bestimmen zu lassen. Wir haben ein Leben Jude und das ist das was zählt."

Jude wusste nicht wieso sie es tat aber sie handelte einfach, wie es ihr Gefühl ihr sagte. Sie zog Lana zu sich und schloss sie in eine feste Umarmung, die Lana sofort erwiderte. Es vergingen einige Minuten bis beide Frauen sich voneinander lösten. Jude wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und lächelte Lana an.

„Ich danke dir Lana, dass du so offen mit mir geredet hast. Es war sicherlich schwer für dich."

Lana drückte Judes Hand und nickte „Wofür sind Freunde sonst da?"


	37. Kits Antrag

**Kapitel 36: Kits Antrag**

Der Umzug nach Louisiana stand kurz bevor und sowohl Jude als auch Kit verspürten gemischte Gefühle. Auf der einen Seite, konnten es beide kaum erwarten endlich diesen Ort der bitteren Erinnerungen zu verlassen, aber auf der anderen Seite, ließen sie auch einen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit hier zurück. Besonders für Kit war es in den letzten Tagen schwer gewesen, sich von all dem zu verabschieden. Am Tag zuvor war Kit ein letztes Mal mit Thomas und Julia zu den Gräbern ihrer Mütter gefahren, um sie ein letztes Mal zu besuchen. Es war ein Abschied für immer und auch wenn er Alma und Grace gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, so war er sich sicher, dass sie es verstehen würden. Beide liebten ihre Kinder mehr als alles andere und er wusste, dass sie immer das Beste für Thomas und Julia wollten. Eine glückliche Kindheit und ein erfühltes Leben, beides war hier nicht mehr möglich und deswegen war sich Kit sicher, er würde ihren Segen bekommen. Den Kindern fiel der Abschied leichter als er es für möglich gehalten hatte, sie trugen ihre Mütter in ihren Herzen bei sich. Dort würden sie sie immer begleiten, wie Julia sagte. Es war erstaunlich, wie erwachsen seine beiden Kinder jetzt schon waren….sie waren etwas ganz besonderes.

Auch Lana hatte sich daran gewöhnt die Kinder um sich zu haben und sie fühlte sich schwermütig, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie morgen schon weg sein würden. Auch Jude war für Lana eine Freundin geworden, die sie schrecklich vermissen würde, wenn sie in Louisiana waren. Lana kannte das Spielchen, sie selbst hatte es oft erlebt. Man versprach sich anzurufen, man versprach sich zu besuchen und meist tat man das auch, für eine Zeitlang aber dann würde es mit jeden Monat weniger werden und irgendwann, würde der Tag kommen an dem man nicht einmal mehr wusste, wann der andere Geburtstag hatte. Traurig blickte Lana zu den Kindern, die ihre Taschen für morgen packten und ihr Herz wurde schwerer als ein Stein. Ab morgen würde sie wieder allein in diesem großen Apartment sein und schon jetzt fehlte ich das Lachen der Kinder, die Gespräche mit Jude am Abend, die Anwesenheit von Kit, den sie schon so lange kannte. Sie wollte diese letzten paar Stunden nutzen und so hatte sie Jude und Kit gebeten, den restlichen Tag mit den Kindern etwas unternehmen zu dürfen. Sowohl Kit als auch Jude hatten nicht dagegen, denn beide wussten wie sehr Lana für beide eine Art Tante geworden war. Julia und Thomas liebten den Bostoner Zoo und so machte sich Lana nach dem Mittag mit den beiden Kindern auf in Richtung Zoo.

Nachdem Lana und die Kinder weg waren, packten Jude und Kit die restlichen Sachen zusammen. Nur Kit hatte noch ein kleines Päckchen bei sich, welches er nicht verpackt mit nach Louisiana nehmen wollte. Gedankenverloren blickte er auf die kleine Samtschachtel in seiner Hand und spürte wie nervös er wurde. Es war ein großer Schritt, aber er wollte ihn gehen und er hoffte, dass Jude ebenso dachte. Langsam öffnete er die kleine Schachtel und blickte auf den zierlichen Ring darin.

„Kit? Hast du alles fertig?" rief Jude, als sie den letzten Koffer schloss und mit einem seufzten aufstand „Ich bin fertig, Lana sagte sie wird uns nachschicken was wir vergessen haben, aber ich glaube wir haben alles."

Als Jude keine Antwort erhielt, sah sie zu Kit herüber, der sie anscheinend gar nicht gehört hatte.

„Kit?"

Erst jetzt reagierte Kit auf Jude und sah zu ihr herüber „Was?"

Ein kleines Lachen entkam Jude als sie auf Kit zuging „Ich wollte wissen ob du fertig bist. Was ist los? Du warst gerade ziemlich weit weg."

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt bin ich noch nicht fertig." Sagte Kit und steckte die kleine rote Schachtel in seine Hosentasche „Komm her Jude, ich muss dir etwas sagen."

„Was ist los?" Judes Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich und sie sah Kit fragend an „Ist etwas passiert?"

Kit wartete bis Jude bei ihm war und nahm ihre unverletzte Hand in sein „Nein, es ist nichts passiert….naja….noch nicht!" In Kits Gesicht erschien ein sanftes lächeln und er gab Jude einen liebevollen und zarten Kuss.

Jude wusste nicht genau, was sie davon halten sollte. Normalerweise konnte sie Kits Gefühle und Empfindungen gut einschätzen aber jetzt war ihr das nicht möglich. Er schien nervös zu sein und geistesabwesend, aber auch gleichzeitig glücklich und in einer seltsamen Art und Weise erwartungsvoll.

Kits Blick wanderte zu Judes Hand die er noch immer festhielt und er streichelte sanft ihren Ringfinger „Jude, du weißt das ich dich liebe! Das weißt du doch oder?"

„Ja, sicher. Aber…." Jude kam das alles mehr als merkwürdig vor, aber noch bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, unterbrach sie Kit.

„Hör zu Jude, bitte lass mich jetzt ausreden in Ordnung?" Kit sah zu Jude und als sie ihn nickend ansah, atmete er tief durch und sprach weiter „Morgen früh werden wir nach Louisiana fahren und noch einmal ganz von vorn beginnen. Wir sind eine Familie Jude und für die Kinder bist du ihre Mutter. Auch für mich ist das so und du bist die Frau, die ich liebe und mit der ich mein Leben verbringen will. Seit dem Tag an dem wir zusammen kamen, bestand für mich da kein Zweifel. Für mich bist du meine Frau und ich will, dass es auch ganz offiziell so ist."

Judes Herz schlug mit jedem Wort schneller und schneller und sie hatte Mühe ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten. War das möglich? In Judes Augen bildeten sich Tränen und sie musste all ihre Kraft aufwenden um ihre Emotionen zu beherrschen. Als Kit dann langsam ihre Hand losließ und aus seiner Hosentasche eine kleine rote Samtschachtel hervor holte, japste Jude kurz auf vor Überraschung.

 _‚_ _Oh mein Gott…..oh mein Gott.'_

Mit zittrigen Händen öffnete Kit die kleine Schachtel und ein wunderschöner Ring mit einem kleinen Diamanten blitze hervor. Als er Jude wieder in die Augen sah, konnte er selbst seine Emotionen nicht mehr zurückhalten und eine einzelne Träne lief über seine Wange.

„Judy Martin ich liebe dich. Willst du mich heiraten?"


	38. Ein ganzes Leben Zeit

**Kapitel 37: Ein ganzes Leben Zeit**

Sollte es wirklich so sein? Sollte es für Jude letztendlich noch zu einer Erfüllung all ihrer Träume kommen? Seit sie ein junges Mädchen war, hatte sie sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als eine Familie. Sie selbst hatte als Kind nie erfahren, was es bedeutete eine richtige Familie zu haben. Ihren Vater hatte Jude nie kennengelernt und auch wenn ihre Mutter sich bemüht hatte, eine gute Mutter zu sein, so konnte sie Jude nie das geben, was sich das kleine Mädchen gewünscht hatte.

Schon einmal vor vielen Jahren schien das Ziel zum Greifen nah zu sein, doch dann wurde ihr Herzenswunsch von einem Mann zerschmettert den sie liebte. Er nahm ihr nicht nur die Liebe, sondern auch alle Hoffnung jemals ein Kind zu haben. Damals gab es für Jude keinen anderen Ausweg ihren Schmerz zu betäuben, außer Männer und Alkohol. Viele Jahre lebte Jude einfach nur von einen Tag auf den nächsten, ohne ein Ziel im Leben zu haben. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Jude die größte Sünde ihres Lebens begangen hatte und ein kleines Mädchen welches sie angefahren hatte einfach liegen ließ. Nie hatte sie sich das verzeihen können und wenn sie die Chance gehabt hätte, hätte sie alles getan um ihre Tat ungeschehen zu machen. Zu derzeit trat eine neue Wende in ihr Leben und sie schwor sich, bis an ihr Lebensende nur Gott zu dienen. Die Errettung von Seelen, so dachte Jude würde die Leere in ihrem Herzen füllen. Doch der Wunsch nach einer richtigen Familie war so stark, dass Jude nie ganz darüber hinweg kam. Tief in ihrem Inneren hatte Jude so viel Liebe, die sie einem Kind schenken wollte, was es niemals geben würde. Und je mehr diese Liebe sich in ihr anstaute, umso verbitterter wurde Jude, denn sie wusste das alles was sie zugeben hatte, für immer tief in ihrem Herzen unter Verschluss bleiben würde.

Und nun, so viele Jahre danach stand sie hier mit einem Mann, den sie wirklich liebte und der ihr zwei wundervolle Kinder gab, die sie all ihre Liebe schenken konnte. Vielleicht war das ihre Bestimmung, von der Shachath damals sprach. Vielleicht war sie endlich am Ziel all ihrer Träume, auf die sie solange hatte warten müssen.

Kit wollte sie heiraten und sie ganz offiziell zu seiner Frau und zu der Mutter seiner Kinder machen. Unter Tränen lächelte Jude und konnte das alles noch nicht glauben. Sie konnte keine klaren Worte finden und statt etwas zu sagen, hob sie nur ihre Hand hoch und wackelte mit ihren Fingern.

Für einen langen Moment, Kit kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, schaute er Jude an und wartete gespannt auf ihre Antwort. Er wusste nicht wie lange sie da standen und wie lange ihn Jude einfach nur in die Augen sah, aber als er sah, dass sie ihn ihre Hand hinhielt, da verspürte er ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Glück. Sie wollte ihn heiraten.

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln und nervösen Händen, nahm Kit den Ring aus der Schachtel und schob ihn auf Judes Ringfinger. Etwas locker rutschte der Ring auf Judes Finger hin und her, da Kit ihn allein gekauft hatte, musste er einschätzen ob er Jude passen würde. Leider war er etwas zu groß für sie, aber das war beiden egal. Der letzte Schritt für einen Neuanfang war getan und von nun an, würden Jude und Kit alles was hier geschehen war hinter sich lassen. Es war nicht nur ein Gefühl von Glück, sondern auch ein Gefühl von Erleichterung. Es war, als wären beide nun wirklich frei.

Jude berührte sanft Kits Wange und trat näher an ihn heran. Sie schloss die Augen und küsste Kit voller Liebe und auch Kit erwiderte den Kuss und zog Jude zu sich heran. Das Verlangen nach ihr, war so stark und Kit wollte ihr zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Doch kaum wanderten seine Hände unter ihr T-Shirt, hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl das sie sich unter ihm versteifte und er wusste, sie war noch nicht so weit. Kit würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde es würde ihn nicht ein wenig enttäuschen aber er konnte verstehen, warum sie so reagierte. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken und zog seine Hände wieder zurück und löste langsam den Kuss.

Jude hatte gespürt, dass Kit mehr wollte als nur einen Kuss und sie wollte es auch, so sehr. Aber etwas in ihr, ließ es nicht zu. Sie konnte das nicht, nicht jetzt. Als sie wieder die Augen öffnete, sah sie Kit entschuldigend an und flüsterte.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann nicht…."

Kit schüttelte nur den Kopf und gab Jude einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Es ist in Ordnung, ich verstehe es und außerdem…." Er nahm Judes Hand in seine und küsste sie auf ihren Ringfinger „…..und außerdem haben wir viel Zeit Judy. Ein ganzes Leben!"


	39. Epilog

Es tut mir Leid meine Lieben, dass ich so lange nicht geschrieben habe aber Zeitmangel und Krankheit haben mir leider meine Muse blockiertL. Diese Geschichte ist jetzt beendet und ich hoffe ihr bleibt bei meinen anderen Geschichten dabei. Dieses Kapitel ist rated M.

 **Epilog**

3 Monate waren vergangen, seitdem Jude, Kit, Thomas und Julia nach Louisiana gezogen waren. 3 Monate war es her, dass Kit und Jude in einer kleinen Kapelle unweit von Boston getraut wurden. Es war keine große Feier und von Gästen konnte auch nicht die Rede sein. Lediglich Lana und Amanda waren anwesend, um der Trauung beizuwohnen. Doch das war beiden egal, sie hatten sich und ihre Familie und alles andere war nicht von Bedeutung. Thomas und Julia saßen beide auf der ersten Bank und beobachteten ihre Eltern genau. Kurz vor der Trauung hatte der Pfarrer die beiden gefragt, ob sie schon aufgeregt wären. Beide Kinder konnten die Frage nicht ganz verstehen, für sie änderte sich nichts. Jude war ihre Mutter und das auch schon vor diesen Tag. Das einzige was sich aus der Sicht der Kinder änderte, war das aus Judy Martin nun Judy Walker wurde.

Für alle war das Leben in New Orleans etwas ganz anderes als das Leben in Boston. Hier kannte sie niemand, hier trat man ihnen nicht mit Spott und Verachtung entgegen. New Orleans war der Beginn eines neuen Lebens und sowohl Jude als auch Kit, hatten das Gefühl das man sie von einer schweren Kette befreit hatte. Hier würde alles anderes werden.

Das Haus, was Kit blind für seine Familie gekauft hatte, erwies sich als kleiner und spärlicher als er angenommen hatte, doch schon nach wenigen Wochen waren die meisten Dinge repariert und man konnte nun wirklich schon einem Zuhause sprechen. Alles verlief genauso, wie es sich Jude und Kit vorgestellt hatten, alles bis auf eine Sache.

3 Monate waren sie jetzt hier, 3 Monate waren sie Mann und Frau und dennoch haben sie seit Judes traumatischer Begegnung mit Emerson nicht wieder miteinander geschlafen. Nacht für Nacht verging, aber bis auf einen sanften Kuss gab es keinerlei Zärtlichkeiten zwischen den beiden. Kit sprach das Thema nicht an, aus Angst er könnte Jude wieder an etwas erinnern was sie vergessen wollte. Dennoch spürte er, wie er mit jeden Tag der verging frustrierter wurde. Er liebte Jude, sie war seine Frau und er verspürte ein unbändiges verlangen nach ihr. Er wollte sie berühren, sie riechen, sie schmecken…..er wollte ihr zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte. Und dennoch wagte Kit diesen Schritt nicht, er hatte Angst sie gänzlich zu verschrecken und so beschloss er zu warten, bis sie soweit war. Doch was wäre, wenn dieser Tag niemals kommen würde?

Jude vergrub sich seit ihrer Ankunft in Arbeit und verbrachte fast den ganzen Tag damit das Haus herzurichten und kleine Schäden auszubessern. Meistens arbeitete sie bis spät abends und ging er zu Bett, als Kit schon lange schlief. Immer wieder sagte sie Kit, sie wollte alles so schnell wie möglich fertig machen, damit die Kinder nicht auf einer Baustelle leben mussten, doch der Grund für Judes Übereifer war ein ganz anderer. Wenn sie spät abends oder sogar in der Nacht ins Bett ging, so schlief ihr Ehemann schon lange und sie konnte so jeder Art von Berührungen aus den Weg gehen. Sie dachte, wenn sie erst einmal Boston verlassen hatten, würde sich alles wieder normalisieren, doch genau das Gegenteil war eingetreten. Egal wie sehr Jude versuchte, ein normales Liebesleben zu Kit aufzubauen, so war etwas in ihr, was sie daran hinderte und es brachte Jude zum Verzweifeln. Sie fühlte sich so dumm und war wütend auf sich selbst, wieso nur konnte sie nicht einfach über ihren Schatten springen? Und wie lange würde Kit das noch mitmachen? Er war ein wirklich geduldiger Mann aber hatte nicht alles einmal seine Grenze erreicht? Jude wusste es musste sich etwas ändern, sie musste sich ändern. Denn das Problem lag bei ihr und sie liebte Kit und wollte ihn nicht verlieren. Lange dachte sie, sie würde es allein schaffen und die Vorstellung zu einem Psychologen zu gehen, erschreckte sie mehr als alles andere, gerade nachdem was ihr alles in Briarcliff wiederfahren war. Ohne Kit etwas zu sagen, hatte sie begonnen regelmäßig einen Psychologen aufzusuchen und nach einigen Sitzungen, spürte Jude wie langsam die Mauer die sie um sich erreichtet hatte, zu bröckeln begann. Jedes Mal wenn sie eine Sitzung hinter sich hatte, fühlte sie sich verloren, traurig und verletzlich…..doch nach einiger Zeit verschwand dieses Gefühl und sie verspürte Erleichterung. Eines abends nachdem sie wieder bei ihrem Psychologen war, beschloss Jude es Kit zu erzählen. Sie hatte Thomas und Julia ins Bett gebracht und sich dann um das Abendessen für sich und Kit gekümmert. Sie war nervös aber auf eine seltsame Art und Weise auf freudig erleichtert, Kit endlich die Wahrheit sagen zu können. Sie hatte gerade das Essen fertig und die Kerzen angezündet, als sie die Tür hörte. Sie atmete tief durch und spürte wie ihr Herz immer schneller schlug. Wie würde Kit reagieren?

Als Kit an diesen Abend nach Hause kam, da spürte er, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Es war keine helle Beleuchtung und aus dem Wohnzimmer ertönte leise Musik. Er warf seine Jacke beiseite und folgte der leisen und melodischen Musik. Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, da glaubte er seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können. Das ganze Zimmer war nur erleuchtet mit vielen Kerzen und Jude stand mit einem leichten Lächeln neben dem Tisch und blickte ihn an. Ihr langes blondes Haar fiel offen über ihre Schultern und sie trug ein schwarzes knielanges Kleid, was Schlicht war aber auch unglaublich sexy. Kit schluckte heftig, nichts erinnerte ihn in diesen Moment an die Frau, die Wochenlang nichts anderes trug als ihr viel zu große Hemden. Langsam trat Kit näher und versuchte die Situation einzuschätzen, noch wusste er nicht was er von all dem halten sollte.

„Hey." Sagte er leise, als er Jude einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange gab.

Etwas unsicher lächelte Jude ihn weiterhin an und hoffte, sie hätte wirklich den Mut das Gespräch mit Kit zu führen. Leicht würde es nicht werden, aber Jude wusste dass sie früher oder später mit offenen Karten spielen musste.

„Hey, setz dich. Das Essen ist gleich fertig." Jude deutete Kit an sich zu setzen und verschwand dann in der Küche. Mit nervösen Händen nahm sie beide Teller in ihre Hände und ermahnte sich selbst ruhig zu bleiben.

Während Jude noch in der Küche war, sah sich Kit etwas verunsichert um. Alles war so romantisch und wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sich der Hoffnung hingeben, dass die schwierigen Zeiten nun überstanden waren. Doch in letzter Zeit war alles so seltsam zwischen ihn und Jude, dass er es kaum wagte zu hoffen. Oft verschwand Jude einfach so und kam erst einige Stunden später zurück, sie sagte steht's sie wollte spazieren gehen um den Kopf frei zu bekommen, aber ihr Verhalten war einfach zu sonderbar. Wenn er Jude nicht so gut kennen würde und ihr nicht so vertrauen würde, so würde er denken sie hätte einen Liebhaber. Kit schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, dieser Gedanke war absurd aber dennoch verbarg Jude ein Geheimnis vor ihm.

„Ich habe dein Lieblingsessen gekocht, ich hoffe du hast Hunger." sagte Jude, als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam und einen der beiden Teller vor Kit hin stellte. Ihre Hände zitterten so stark, dass es verwunderlich war, dass nicht die Hälfte des Essens vom Teller fiel.

Auch Kit bemerkte wie nervös Jude war, gerade als sie beide Teller abgestellt hatte, ergriff er ihre Hand und gab ihr einen kurzen aber sanften Kuss auf ihren Handrücken.

„Was ist los Judy?" fragte er vorsichtig und sah zu ihr auf.

Mit einen tiefen seufzen nahm auch Jude platz und leckte sich unsicher über ihre Lippen. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie die Augen und atmete einige Male tief durch „Kit, wir müssen reden. Ich meine, ich muss dir etwas sagen und ich weiß nicht genau wie ich es sagen soll."

Jude Stimme bebte geradezu vor Emotionen und Kit hatte mit jeder Sekunde die verging ein schlechteres Gefühl „Ok, was ist es?"

„Hör zu Kit, ich weiß dass ich mich sehr zurückgezogen habe seitdem wir hier sind. Glaub mir, ich wollte das nicht aber ich konnte einfach nicht über meinen Schatten springen. Ich dachte alle schlimmen Erinnerungen könnte ich einfach zurücklassen, aber das war falsch. Es war als hätte ich die dunklen Schatten mitgebracht und sie verfolgten mich den ganzen Tag lang. Ich dachte…..ich dachte, es würde schon aufhören aber je mehr Zeit verging desto depressiver wurde ich. Ich war wütend auf mich selbst." Jude nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Wasser und sah dann wieder zu Kit, der ihr aufmerksam zuhörte „Ich liebe dich Kit, dass weißt du… auch wenn ich es dir nicht zeigen konnte. Ich wollte dir so gerne zeigen, dass ich dich liebe aber immer wenn wir weiter gehen wollten dann war es wie…" Jude schluckte schwer und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Es ist in Ordnung Judy." Sagte Kit und ergriff wieder Judes Hand, doch Jude zog sie weg und schüttelte wie Wild den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht in Ordnung! Nichts ist in Ordnung Kit und du weißt es! Es ist nicht normal. Wir sind über 3 Monate verheiratet und hatten bis heute keinen Sex mehr und das lag nur an mir. Ich bin das Problem und ich weiß es. Ich weiß wie Verständnisvoll du bist, aber willst du mir wirklich sagen, es würde dir nichts ausmachen? Vielleicht unterdrückst du es, aber es macht dir etwas aus."

Kit fiel es schwer es zuzugeben aber Jude hatte Recht. Natürlich machte es ihm etwas aus. Mit einem kleinen nicken zeigte er Jude, dass sie Recht hatte.

Jude nickte und ein kurzes freudloses Lachen entkam ihr „Siehst du! Ich habe eingesehen, dass ich Hilfe brauchte. Du weißt wie oft ich in der Woche spazieren gegangen bin und ich glaube auch, du hast geahnt, dass ich nicht wirklich einfach nur umher gelaufen bin. Ich….ich war bei einem Psychologen! Ich meine, ich bin bei einem Psychologen."

Jude blickte nach unten und hatte Angst davor Kit jetzt in die Augen zu sehen.

Mit großen Augen sah Kit zu seiner Frau und er konnte kaum das Gefühl beschreiben, was er gerade empfand. Erleichterung, Glück, Zuversicht! Er rutschte mit seinen Stuhl näher an Jude heran und nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine „Oh Judy, warum hast du mir das nicht vorher gesagt? Ich hätte dich begleiten können. Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, was ich mir für Sorgen gemacht habe, als du immer wieder ohne Grund verschwunden bist."

Etwas überrascht blickte Jude auf „Du bist nicht wütend oder enttäuscht?"

Kit lächelte und streichelte ihre Wange „Ganz im Gegenteil, ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich. Aber du musst aufhören immer alles allein machen zu wollen. Ich weiß du wolltest mich nicht belasten aber ich bin dein Ehemann und ich will für dich da sein. Verstehst du das?" Kit wartete bis Jude nickte und beugte sich dann zu ihr nach vorn. Er gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen und wollte sich gerade wieder zurückziehen, als er ihre Hand in seinem Nacken spürte und sie ihn wieder dichter zu sich zog.

Es war nicht wie die keuschen und sanften Küsse der letzten Monate, es war fordernd und leidenschaftlich. Kit spürte sofort wie sein Körper auf Jude zu reagieren begann und er musste wirklich viel Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um sie nicht sofort auf die Couch zu werfen. Er war noch vorsichtig, denn er wusste nicht wie weit sie wirklich schon war. Doch als Jude ohne den Kuss zu lösen zu ihm herüber kam und sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß setzte, da bestand kein Zweifel mehr, was sie wollte. Und er wollte es auch….Gott, er wollte es so sehr. Mehr als 3 Monate und es kam beiden wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Der Kuss wurde immer inniger und Judes Hände begannen hastig die Knöpfe von Kits Hemd aufzuknöpfen, während Kits Hände den Weg unter Judes Rock fanden. Er hatte dieses unglaubliche Gefühl so vermisst, er hatte sie vermisst.

„Bist du ganz sicher?" fragte er, als er außer Atem den Kuss kurz unterbrochen hatte.

Jude sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an und alles was sie tat, war seine Hand weiter unter ihren Rock zu schieben. Sie stöhnte kurz auf, als er sie an eine Stelle berührte die so viele Wochen tabu für ihn war „Ist das Antwort genug?"

Kit war nicht mehr in der Lage zu antworten, als er mit seinen Fingern den durchnässten Stoff ihres Höschens berührte. Er zog sie ganz zu sicher heran und hob sie hoch, als er mit ihr zusammen aufstand. Judes Beine waren fest um seine Taille geklammert, als er mit ihr die wenigen Schritte bis zur Couch ging. Gemeinsam ließ er sich mit ihr nieder und zog den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides nach unten.

Schon allein das Gefühl von seinen Fingern auf ihrer Haut ließ Jude erzittern. Das stöhnen der beiden wurde immer lauter und beide schrien geradezu nach mehr. Kit zog Jude in eine sitzende Position und zog ihr blitzschnell das Kleid über den Kopf. Er hatte nicht lange Zeit den Körper seiner Frau zu bewundern, den er so lange so nicht hatte sehen dürfen. Kaum hatte er ihr das Kleid ausgezogen, so hatte Jude bereits seine Hose geöffnet und hielt seine steinharte Männlichkeit in den Händen. Ein tiefes Stöhnen entkam Kits Kehle, als er ihre Hand an seinen Penis spürte und er konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten. Er drückte Jude zurück in seine liegende Position und zog ihr das letzte Stück Stoff aus, was sie noch trug. Er kniete zwischen ihren langen schönen Beinen und nahm sich einen winzigen Moment Zeit den nackten Körper seiner Frau anzusehen. Sie war so unglaublich schön und sexy und Kit wollte sie jetzt, mehr denn je. Er beugte sich nach vorn und während er sie wieder voller Leidenschaft küsste, begann er tief in sie einzudringen. Es war unglaublich wie heiß und nass sie sich um ihm herum anfühlte und Kit stöhnte tief in den Kuss hinein.

Auch Jude entkam ein tiefes Stöhnen, als sie Kits lange und harte Männlichkeit in sich fühlte und es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an. So vertraut und viel zulange her. In Judes Körper brannte ein Feuer und sie hatte das Gefühl schon zu kommen, bevor er überhaupt richtig begonnen hatte. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte und brannte. Immer fordernder wurden ihre Küsse und ihre Hüfte begann gegen ihn zu stoßen um ihn zu zeigen, dass sie mehr wollte.

Kit dachte, er sollte es für das erste Mal nach so langer Zeit langsamer angehen, doch er verstand Judes Körpersprache so gut wie seine eigene und er wusste was sie wollte. Hastig packte er ihre Beine und legte sie über seine Schultern um tiefer und schneller in sie stoßen zu können. Voller Leidenschaft stieß er zu, immer und immer wieder und beobachtete wie Judes Brüste im Takt seiner Stöße auf und ab hüpften. Er packte mit einer Hand nach vorn und massierte ihre schönen vollen Brüste während sein Stöhnen immer lauter und unkontrollierter wurde. Er drückte sie fest, als er spürte dass er kurz vor seinen Orgasmus stand.

Als Kits Stöße immer heftiger und tiefer wurden, wurde auch Judes Atem immer unkontrollierter und sie hatte zeitweise das Gefühl überhaupt nicht mehr atmen zu können. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht das ganze Haus zusammen zu schreien, als sie spürte wie ihr eigener Orgasmus immer näher kam. Sie richtete sich auf und krallte sich an Kits Schultern fest, als sie mit einen unterdrückten Schrei kam und ihn gleichzeitig mit sich zog. Sie spürte wie Kit tief in ihr kam und ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl breitete sich in Jude aus. Es war, als hätte sie nach all der Zeit endlich ihren Körper zurück.

Schwer atmend und zitternd legte Kit vorsichtig Judes Beine von seinen Schultern und ließ sich auf ihren nackten und verschwitzen Körper nieder. Immer wieder gab er ihr kleine süße Küsse auf Wange und Lippen.

„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Kit und strich eine Haarsträhne auf ihrer Stirn.

Mit einem echten Lächeln sah Jude zu ihrem Mann und nickte einfach nur.

Auch Kit lächelte Jude an und küsste ihre Wange „Ich liebe dich Judy!"

Eine einzelne Träne lief plötzlich über Judes Wange, doch es war keine Träne der Trauer oder der Angst. Es war eine Freudenträne, denn jetzt wusste sie, sie würden es schaffen. Gemeinsam!

„Ich liebe dich auch Kit!"

 **ENDE**


End file.
